You Never Know
by straw honey
Summary: A man cast away by society, and a woman praised by it meet in a chance of luck. A past unearthed, and a future uncertain, the two must either fight or give into fate. LuffyxNami
1. Hello?

**Ch. 1**

 **NOTE: As of 6/6/16 Chapters 1-5 are officially rewritten. Once I get done with 6 and 7, I will continue to regularly update. I had to scratch a plan I had in order for this story to emphasis the main point ― LuNa. I will also update one of the other stories soon, thanks for your guys support and patience :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"We have to go _now_!"

His voice got lost between the constant gunfire that never seemed to end.

"No …"

The sound of whizzing bullets became more and more apparent.

"Look! There's just no more time!"

The ground shook with such force that the structure began to crumble.

"No ... I told you I am staying here."

"And I am telling you, if you don't get the hell out of here, you will die!"

Another explosion shook the floor. This time scrap metal pierced through the entrance of the room.

"As much as I hate to say it ... he is right. We have to leave now."

"I can still make it better …"

"What part of 'it's over' do you not understand?"

"I …"

Before he could finish what he was saying, a fire consumed his vision.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

She opened her eyes with a steer. Her gaze remained on the blank ceiling above her. A smile crept to her cheeks, as she reminisced the events of the day before. She moved her covers to the side, getting out of bed to prepare for what lay ahead. Once she got dressed she went into her living room.

There was nothing special about it, other than a cluster of work related things. Papers, binders, and folders lay waste to the apartment, making the once plain room, into a disorganized jungle. She walked over her dirty workplace, unfazed and no longer acknowledging such a large obstruction in her daily life. After stepping over and moving countless stacks of paper, she reached her destination. A small oval glass table. Lying just in reach from it, a green antique couch. The couch remained unaltered by time, keeping the same complexion through the years. On top of the small table lay the remains of a small strawberry flavored cake. She smiled a wide grin at the memory of it.

 _Her sister came over, giving her unfettered affection. They sat there, the two of them celebrating the moment. "So where are your friends, Nami?" her icy blue haired sister would always say._

 _She responded the same way she always did, "who needs friends when you have money?" Her sister would always frown at this, though she knew this meant a lot to her, so she kept her mouth shut._

Nami took out the small melted candles that spelled out " _C-O-N-G-R-A-T-S-!_ " One by one, she tossed the cheap decorations into the trash. When she finished she grabbed her purse, ready to go to her ludicrous and insanity filled cycle called work. Closing the door behind her, she stayed until she heard a _click_. She strolled down the hallway to the elevator, ready to embark on her daily journey. When Nami exited the elevator and out the front door, she inhaled the cold city breeze.

She felt great today. She had just gotten a promotion to lead manager at work, something that she had been working towards for quite sometime. She walked as though she owned the world. Though she couldn't help but sigh in her hurried pace. She worked so hard to get where she is today, and because of this, she didn't have many friends, nor did she have any time for a relationship for that matter. She stopped on one side of the street, standing in deaf silence with the other commuters of the day. Her head led her eyes upwards examining the light fog that cast a blanket over the bustling city.

When the light turned green, she hurried across the paved roads, crunching the fresh paved road under her high heels. She kept a smile on her face, _I don't care. I don't need friends, all I need is money!_ Berry signs replaced her soft chocolate colored eyes.

The thought of money took a hold of her mind for quite awhile, until her eyes locked onto something, or rather someone. She kept walking, though she couldn't stop staring at the slumped over body leaning against the base of a massive granite building. _Don't worry about it! You see homeless people all the time! Why do you care?_ her logical side thought. Though another side of her thought otherwise.

She halted in her tracks, taking a deep breath she turned back around. _I guess doing something good wouldn't hurt_ , she figured. She walked over to the dirty figure, stopping far enough away where he could not reach her. "Hello?" she said. Nami couldn't tell if he was insane, or just a poor soul cast away by society.

Eyes still locked on the ground, the slumped over figure raised his right hand, placing it on top the torn and beaten object resting on his head. He tilted his head towards the source of the unsure voice. The destroyed strawhat no longer hide the fiery eyes the man possessed. His gaze bore into her. In that moment she felt uncomfortable, glancing away as she waited for what he would do next.

She saw into the very being who had seen turmoil far beyond anything she has ever faced. Deep in his stare, she felt the essence of a soul that waited at the front doorstep of death. Prying her eyes away from his story telling eyes, she examined the rest of his apparel. He wore a beaten red vest, jeans long worn and abused, and a sad delicate piece of handwork under his right hand. _Why doesn't he have anything warmer? Is he crazy?_ she wondered.

Just as she finished looking over the dirty man, his eyes once foreseen and shaken, had turned into those of baby like innocence. A wide grin filled his features, revealing an unexpected well maintained set of teeth. He then released a care free chuckle, "Shishishishi!" His laughter lacked pain and sorrow, in fact it felt comforting and uplifting.

 _What does this man have to laugh about? His life is terrible! He has nothing! He has no money, no home, no car, no clothes, no anything!_ She frowned to herself. Though his laughter carried such a carefree tone that she couldn't help but join him. She wanted to ponder why he laughed, but found herself laughing along with him. When some time had passed, and she laughed to her heart's content, she came back to reality.

Sitting before her was a homeless man. She snapped out of her thoughts when the rugged man spoke. "My name is Luffy, what is your name?" The smile never disappeared, in fact it looked as though it had gotten wider.

Still amazed at this man's happy-go-lucky attitude, she once again pondered, _He must crazy. He must be mentally ill, that's it! I mean he has nothing to smile about, but ..._ her thoughts ceased when Luffy waved at her.

Without even thinking, she took a step back. When she realized what she had done, she took a quick step forward. "Sorry …" she gazed away to the side, "I was just thinking about something," she responded.

The man tilted his head to the side, curious he begged the question, "what were you thinking about?"

She forced a slight smile, "oh it was nothing." Her eyes averted pass the man once more, towards the other buildings and people across the street.

"Oh" he said. Though he knew full well who she thought about. "Do you have something to ask? I mean not too many people talk to the homeless you know," his warm smile faded away, it turned dull and the luster in his eyes faded.

She shook her head, trying to put up a hand in defense, "I didn―"

"It's okay. You just went with what your head told you," he said. His complexion remained drained and lifeless. She didn't like the fact that she took away his smile, he seemed like such a happy person until she came along and ruined his day. Just then, she remembered why she approached the man in the first place. She moved the strap of her bag to the side. She unzipped the top of her orange colored purse, fumbling around the clustered thing until she found what she wanted. She took out her wallet, pulling out a small sum of money. She then took a step forward, her balled up fist in front of him.

His eyes widened like a dog getting a treat, and his comical grin reappeared. He stuck a greedy thin palm out. She released what she had in her hand. He snatched it up, just as quick as it fell. He brought it closer to his face examining the gift. He gasped, pulling his hat all the way up to see it all. He shot to his feet, "Thank you!" he said. He stretched his arms outward ready to engulf her.

She almost took a step back, but then she remembered what she had done earlier, so she held her ground. And just like that, she got enveloped in a very pungent scent. _He smells terrible!_ she thought, _but he just seems so happy. I don't want to hurt him again..._ The hug's duration was quite short, she didn't hug him back. He hadn't expected her to, he never did. When he made his gratitude well known, and well smelt for that matter, he took a step back, allowing her to regain her personal space. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy!" he said.

She gazed at him, still in awe of his kid-like-attitude. Though a part of her spoke out that she didn't know, "Luffy, right?" he nodded with enthusiasm in response. "Can you make me a promise?" she felt pretty bad about what she wanted to request, "can you promise me that you won't spend all your money in one place?" He glanced at her with a puzzled frown, nonetheless she continued. "What I mean to say is. Can you promise me you won't spend that money on drugs?" She didn't know if her request was too much, so she stood there with an uneasy grin.

He couldn't help but start to laugh. "Shishishishishi! He laughed for awhile. Falling on his back, the homeless man's hands held onto his hurting stomach. The longer he laughed the more she got irritated. She felt bad for asking, regretting even talking to him. She couldn't help but argue that it would have been better if she just kept walking. Additionally, she couldn't help but think about something that a lot of people believe. _Everybody is the same. They don't care about you, all they care about is how much money you have, and how much money you make_. Before she could turn away and walk, he got back on his torn and worn out sandals. His hands still supported his sides. "I would never do that! I was just gonna go buy some meat!" he said.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you Luffy, that means a lot to me." She then pulled out her phone, just like everyone else did going to work. She began to put it away, until she noticed the time. Her eyes widened letting out a gasp. "I am going to be late!" she yelled. Nami started to turn her body to run. Though right before she crossed the street, she stopped herself. She turned back to the rugged looking man, "nice to meet you Luffy." Her lips formed into a small grin.

"It was nice to meet you too!" he replied. He grinned back at her with a much wider grin.

 _Maybe I should give to people more often ... nah!_ she thought, as she picked up her pace to work.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been six weeks since she had last seen him. Every day going to work, she would scan her commuting area, trying to see if she could find the homeless man, but to no avail. There were many people that inhabited the streets of the gigantic metropolitan, but she couldn't help but wonder where he had gone.

Nami had just signed out of work today. She worked hard at her job, her coworkers both admired and despised her for her work ethic. By the time she had exited the her workplace, the moon established itself as the lone king of the night. Usually she would call up her sister Nojiko to pick her up, but she left on vacation, so she had no other choice but to walk back. Not a single taxi passed by, dim fading streetlights were her only company. She hated walking alone at night. She wouldn't mind it, though the darkness kept everything in the shadows. It was unpredictable to say the least.

Halfway to her apartment, she still could not shake that uneasy feeling. The cold night breeze stung her exposed skin, goosebumps forming across her body. She shivered to herself, wondering why the night had to be so damn cold. She continued down the uneasy silent blocks. It seemed as though there were was nothing living for miles. She walked until she came to a sparse intersection. She stopped for what felt like a millennium. She continued to feel restless and isolated. That is, until she heard a very raspy voice penetrate her ears.

"Hey baby! What are you doin' up this late? Are you lost? I can take you back to my place if you want!" he said.

At this she wrapped both of her hands on her purse. She crossed the street, not even bothering to wait for the eight-bit white man to signal for her to come. She increased her pace, her breathing started to become labored.

"Hey where are going baby?" he complained. She could hear him getting closer, at the same time she heard laughter and whistling from several different places.

 _Is there more of them? ... this is not good ... I have to get out of here now,_ she decided. She planned her next course of action. Before she could, she felt a strong hand grab a hold of her right arm.

''Sweet cheeks! Let me take you back to my place. It's close by," another said.

At this point she knew exactly what was about to happen. She brought up her free arm, socking the man holding her still in the middle of his ugly face. She broke into a sprint, leaving the group of men behind her in shock.

"Awwwaaaaahhhh fuck!" he yelled. He brought a hand up, touching the bloody and broken nose. "What are you standing around for? Get that bitch!" he said.

Snapping out of their shock, the rest of the men chased after her. She knew if she didn't get help, something very bad was going to happen to her. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, each step she ran faster and faster as the pressure in her head, chest, and legs felt like they were going to explode. Though try as she might, she could hear the raspy yells and hollers of her attackers growing closer and louder. Even though she ran as fast as she could, it just wouldn't cut it.

The yelling got to such a life threatening level, she couldn't even hear her own breathing. _This is my last shot_ , at this point she didn't care about getting robbed, at this point she was protecting her body. Hearing them and there lustful threats, she did the only thing she could do. She took off her purse, chucking it back at them. The bag hit the closest one in the face, slowing him down. She jumped out of her high heels, and continued to run for her life. Chest heaving in great pain, she lost her strength in seconds, giving into fatigue. With such long hours at work and little sleep, she was running on her last will to survive.

At that moment she thought she could make it, but that thought quickly dissipated. She felt a strong tug at her ankle, causing her legs to give out from underneath her. The top half of her body continued to move forward, as she fell chin first on the concrete. She slide across the pavement, until she felt many eager arms grab her limbs. ''She was a bitch getting! This is gonna be a fun one, right boys?" one said. All the other men cheered between labored breaths, snickering all the while.

 _Owwwww my head hurts ... fun one ... wait? Are they going to―_ her eyes widened as she attempted to scream. Though somebody had a tight hold on her mouth squeezing her face as she screamed with what frenzied breath she had left. The pain became too unbearable to the point where she had to stop.

"I don't want the cops showing up. Let's take this bitch into the alleyway," one said. All them agreed, hauling her out the street, into a dark alleyway. When she got placed on the ground, she took immediate advantage. Ripping her wrist out of one of the men's grip, she punched the assailant holding her legs in the face. With both her arms and her legs free, she rushed to her feet, racing towards the street. When her hope soared thinking that she could get away from them, her hope got destroyed. Just then the burly man from before got in the entrance of the alleyway.

"Well, well, well. Sweet cheeks didn't want to come home with daddy, huh?" A devil like smile crossing his disgusting blood ridden face, "I guess we have to punish you," he implied.

When she lost all hope, and when she saw all the hands reaching for her, she closed her eyes shut.

There standing in the doorway was a homeless man.

Seeing a shadow appear in the alley, the large man turned around. "Get the fuck out of here before I kill you! You useless piece of shit!"

"Shishishishishi," he laughed. "Good one" a slight smirk crossing his face, "you see you can hurt me or you can kill me, but if you hurt my friend ..." he cracked his knuckles while squatting his knees, "I will make you pay," he stated with the utmost seriousness. His eyes lost visibility under the brim of the torn straw hat.

At this all the thugs laughed aloud, the burly man said, "you taking on all of us? Hahahahaha! Have you been smoking too much crack?" He threw his head back, oblivious to the quicksand they found themselves in.

They would know the error of their ways.

Within a second a fist connected with the man's jaw, breaking it with relative ease.

The rest of the men stood there shocked. Though one of them charged at him, screaming with a knife in his hand. The dirty man smirked at this, dodging the thrust without worry. When a long thrust passed him, he brought a heavy fist down on his wrist, shattering it on impact. As the man cried in pain, he brought his other fist up, connecting with his jugular.

He made quick work of the other men. For those that could still move, he made sure that they joined those that were unconscious.

Ten seconds passed, and she wondered why nobody assaulted her. She blinked open her eyes. Lying around her were all of the street thugs from before. She turned to her left only to find the same thing. She then turned to her right to be sure it was the same thing, but what she found caused her to jump back in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked.

"Here are your things," the homeless man gestured, giving her the high-heels and purse that she had left behind. As soon as she grabbed her things, he said, "I have to go now." He started to turn back outside the alleyway, when he heard somebody yelling at him.

"Wait! Luffy right?" she asked. She looked at the ground with uncertainty. "How can I repay you?"

He turned around looking at her for a brief fleeting second, "don't worry about it," he replied. He then turned around nearing the exit of the alleyway.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "wait!" she screamed once more. When he turned, her furious facial features remained. "I am paying you back whether you like it or not!" she gritted her teeth, "what do you want?"

He stood there for some time until he said, "a shower would be nice."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: I hope you enjoyed! Did you like the strawberry cake reference? Straw as in strawhat, and berry as in beli. Good one right? No? Ok then…


	2. Unspoken

**Ch.2**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shit," someone said. The cigarette in his mouth dropped to the ground as his curly eyebrows twitched. "I knew it was a stupid idea," he said. Shaking his head he reached inside his pockets, lighting another cigarette. The smoke becoming nonexistent as it entered the cool night air.

"Shut it curly brow. If it wasn't for you swooning over those damn wenches everything would have gone as planned," another man said.

"What the hell are you saying moss head?" Ignoring the seriousness of the situation, the blonde turned towards the other man. "If it wasn't for your shitty directions, everything would have timed out fine!" he yelled.

"Oh so you are going to blame me for doing the mission, while you were talking with those damn whores, aren't you?" His right hand clenched the hilt of a gold encrusted sword.

"You can't call women that! They are fine ladies, something you could never get!" A single black polished dress shoe ascended into the air.

"The only women you can get are prostitutes dart board."

"Why you shi―" The man attempted to retaliate, but found himself without words.

"Enough!" A shorter man turned around glaring at the two. They continued to stare at each other in shock. "Not now. We still have to get what we came for," the brim of his hat hid his ebony eyes from view. "We don't have much time left." He turned back around and made his way to where he stood before. "I can still make this work," he whispered.

He started walking up the stone path, moving in a drowsy dream-like-motion. With each small stride he found himself losing grasp of the thing he had fought his life for. _I can't stop now. As long as I keep fighting this can all work out,_ he reasoned. When he got passed the tall pure gold plated fences, he took in the scene before him.

He stood at the entrance of his dream, the _One Piece,_ as they would say it. A beautiful piece of architecture, encapsulating the view of anything past it. The cream colored walls and the brown slated roof gave the mansion an air of wonder and classical mystery. The manor sprung outwards from the front door spreading in a massive half circle. Directly in the middle was a granite fountain, clear water poured out from the sides, as an Olympic-like-fire came to life, erupting from the top. Moving his gaze from the exterior of the massive structure he led his eyes to the numerous cozy rooms. Each had their own distinct styles and personalities. Without even realizing it, he found himself at the front entrance.

He smiled to himself glad that nothing seemed to happen on the outside. Though when he turned the doorknob he found himself standing still. He took his hand away from it, turning the palm of his hand over. Nothing but blood. Before he could say anything, he heard what he had heard moments before: gunfire. In a flash, the door got kicked and sliced open.

The sight before him couldn't be less encouraging. Bullets riddled the floor, rolling around collecting the blood of his enemies and his long time friends. He stood there motionless, looking at all the bodies that lay to rest. He looked into the eyes of the men he had served a long time with. Each one of them with their long winded tales, extravagant adventures, and memories through the years. He remained head strong, intent on carrying out his plan until something caught his eyes. A long black top hat, stood straight up in the middle of the dining room.

He shook his head trying to act as though nothing were there. Though his dying curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to the object without concern, his head still held high. As he walked towards his destination, he remained unfazed by the constant yelling, and the foul smell of the rotting corpses. The two men from before attempted to get in his way, though he just ignored the pair as he brushed past them. When he took another stride, he noticed that he had just stepped on what appeared to be a broken piece of wood. Looking at it with more clarity he could see silver strings run disarray on the finely cut piece of wood.

He took a deep breath.

He arrived into the next room, not sure what had happened. When he looked to his left, he stood still. The man who used to own the top hat and violin, laid sprawled out in the corner of the room. The tall corpse lay in a mangled fashion as dry blood covered the motionless body. He stood there for an eternity. Emotions ran rampant in his mind between that of grief and anger.

Death was a cruel mistress, taking everything and leaving nothing.

He had seen plenty of people in his life die, but this hurt the most. No more skull jokes, no more perverted jokes, he was dead. Blood started rushing to his head, as a feeling of guilt seized him. He couldn't take it anymore.

He ran out of the room, feeling in an immense anger consume him. He saw three people peering through the window, looking for a silent way to get in. He would show them no mercy.

With unbelievable speed, he crashed through the outside window into the backyard. The three men jumped back, startled by the crazed man with no weapon rushing at them. Before they could raise their automatic rifles he was upon them. He was ruthless. Beating them into deep and painful unconsciousness. He kept wailing them with his fist, getting bloodier and redder with each sorrowed strike. "Aaaaahhhh!" he screamed. He started slamming his head over and over again on his poor last victim. By the time he got his "vengeance", blood covered his body head to toe.

He felt his resistant arms come behind him in a forceful hold. He started to thrash around, screaming so loud that it pained everyone. "Where are they! I will kill every last one of them!" he screamed. He cried out for justice over and over again, as he got dragged away back inside the house. The blood of his enemies continued to spread and merge with the blood of his comrades below. If his eyes lost visibility when he got serious, his eyes no longer sot light, pitch black under the bloody straw hat. Before he knew it, he felt himself locked up inside a dark room.

After an hour of thrashing, crying, and cursing he finally settled down to a soulful soundless whimper. Once his rage had subsided, the blonde man approached him, freeing his arms from his confines.

"We got everything. All we need to do is go," he said.

Just then the swordsman rushed into the room. "They are back! Not just them, _all_ of them!" he yelled. The grip on his bloody hilt loosened, "I don't know how much longer the others can hold them off for."

The sound of machine guns, and bullets dropping to the floor began anew.

"We have to go _now_!" the swordsman said.

His voice got lost between the constant gunfire that never seemed to end.

"No …" he whispered, the straw hat now had dry blood coated on it.

The sound of whizzing bullets became more and more apparent.

"Look! There's just no more time!" he warned. Though his words had no effect on the man.

The ground shook with such force that the structure began to crumble.

"No ... I told you I am staying here," he said. He brought the bloody strawhat lower down his face.

"And I am telling you, if you don't get the hell out of here, you will die!" He yelled. He grit his teeth, seeing his friend leave him.

Another explosion shook the floor. This time scrap metal pierced through the entrance of the room.

"As much as I hate to say it ... he is right. We have to leave now" the blond spoke. He frowned at the young man as he lit another smoke.

"I can still make it better …" he said. A large vibrating sound roared over the gunfire.

"What part of 'it's over' do you not understand?" the swordsman said.

"I …"

Before he could finish what he was saying, a fire consumed his vision.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Present Day**

He stood there for some time until he said, "a shower would be nice."

Her frown disappeared as an eyebrow rose, "that's it?"

"Yup!" He said. A wide grin returned.

Nami felt a small smile of her own. Though her frown crept back, "Why don't you want money?" she asked.

"I don't need it," he said.

Nami's jaw dropped as her eyes widened, _doesn't need money? He must be insane, I knew it! he must be a schiz―!_ She almost finished her assessment when he cut her off, as if reading her mind.

"I don't need money because it doesn't do anything good," his smile faded into a slight frown. He looked down at the ground, putting a hand behind his head, feeling the old piece of handy work.

She stood there examining him. She could tell that what she told him hurt him in someway. Not wanting to beckon her rescuer she continued her investigation.

"Why do you want a shower?" she questioned. She winced when she realized what he wore.

He started laughing, just as he had done the day they had meet. He fell on the ground rolling around on the dirty street. "Shishishshishi!"he laughed. She could feel her fist ball up. Stomping over to him, she readied herself to beat the tar out of him.

As if sensing this, he quieted down to a muffled chuckle. "Just look at me," he snickered. "I thought you were supposed to be smart with a high paying job and all Shishishshi―!" he laughed on until he found a fist connect with his noggin. "Oh!" he complained. At the same time he started to rub the bump on his head. "You know …" he got up on his feet and faced her. "You shouldn't hit a stranger. You don't know what they will do," a devilish grin implied.

She started to panic, "I am sorry! I didn't mean to!" she held out her shaking hands in front of her. Closing her eyes she said, "please don't hurt me!"

His mischievous grin ceased seeing her state, "if I wanted to hurt you I would have already done it," he said with a cold frown. "If I wanted to rob you, beat you, stab you, or do what those men tried to do, I would have already done it." He took a couple of steps away from her, heading out to the dim street. when he got to the street he started down the block.

Right before he left the view of the alleyway, he stopped himself. He gritted his teeth, turning around to stare at the still terrified women, "are you going to repay me, or what?"

They both stood right there for a moment, until the man sighed. He started walking down the path he intended to go. When he left her view, she found herself chasing him down the street. "Wait!" she cried out for the third time. "My apartment is this way," pointing the opposite direction he was heading.

He nodded his head, trudging a little bit behind her. She wondered why he didn't talk to her, or at least walk right next to her, but then it dawned on her why. _If people saw us talking, people would call the cops saying he was trying to rob me,_ she thought. A deep frown formed, realizing they weren't viewed as equals.

When they reached the apartment building, it became clear that they had entered a rich district. She almost walked through the front doors the same way as usual until she stopped herself. She glanced back at the homeless man beside her, she opened her mouth but he cut her off. "I understand," he started walking away, "I will meet you out back." She nodded her head and walked inside. When she strolled past the front desk, she went by the elevators to the laundry room. She opened the door just a little, half expecting nobody to show up. Though this feeling got overturned when a figure zipped into the room.

She jumped back at the intrusion, reaching her arm back in surprise. "Sorry," he apologized with uneasy eyes. "I just don't want to be seen," he said.

She nodded her head leading him through the washing machines, to the lobby. She scanned her surroundings until she signaled for him to come with her. They entered the elevator undetected. When the metal doors closed shut, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Nobody saw us that's good …_ She shook her head, _I mean me! Nobody saw me with him that's it_.

When the elevator arrived at their floor she peered her head out it, scanning her left and her right. Seeing no one around, she ran over to her room. She turned her keys as steady as possible, signaling for him to hurry. He frowned at this but obeyed nonetheless. Nami turned on a switch, revealing the disorganized mess of a room. The room's state remained in a bad if not worse shape since her promotion. She turned her head to the side, reaching a hand to the back of her neck. She never expected anyone to come over save for her sister and the landlady.

"Your home is really pretty!" he finally spoke. She had a light blush on her face, but she tried to dissuade his comment.

"No it isn't, it's a mess!" she said.

"I don't see that as a problem," he shrugged.

Nami rolled her eyes, "of course you don't care." Putting a hand over her mouth she attempted to retract her statement. "Sorry," she paused, "I care …"

He put his fist to his palm, "I see." They stood there awhile longer, the awkwardness of having a homeless person in her home kicked in.

"Oh. You wanted a shower right?" she started to climb through her stacks of paper. "Come on," she signaled for him to follow. When she reached her hand around a corner, a bright light came on in the adjacent room.

It was a small bathroom. Everything from the flooring, the ceiling, and the walls were white. There appeared to be just enough room for a shower, a toilet, and faucet. She walked inside. Moving the shower curtain to the side, she started heating up the water. When it got to a warm temperature, she walked back to the bewildered man at the doorway. "Turn it to the left if you want it warmer, and turn it to the right if you want it cooler," she said. She also handed him an unused razor and some soap. She started to walk past him, she stopped to lean her head against the door frame, "Tell me if you need anything alright?"

He nodded his head as a warm smile came to his face. "Thank you," he said.

She returned a warm smile of her own, moving her head away from the door she started to make her way to her antique coach. Now that everything was settled for the day, she felt herself caving into her tiredness, yawning as she looked at her phone. _I should go to sleep,_ she thought between yawns. She closed her eyes ready to enter a nice deep slumber, when she felt her eyes shot open. A stranger was in her house, not only that, but also homeless stranger at that. She sat up straight, peering over at the door. That's when the idea struck her.

She got up from the coach, creeping back to the bathroom. She then put her ear up to the door listening to the sound of the water hitting the floor of the bath. When she heard water hit the ground at different times, she reached a pin from the back of her hair. She picked the doorknob with ease, slowly opening it. Growing up poor, she learned ways of getting extra money. She made herself into an excellent thief. Breaking and entering people's houses without a single sound or trace. She was so phenomenal that she would hear about the families she had robbed argue the next day, accusing each other of stealing and misplacing each other's things.

She looked over the torn pieces of clothing placed on the toilet. Glancing over at the shower she grabbed his stuff, closing the door behind her. She grabbed a plastic bag and stuffed his things inside the bag except for his strawhat. She instead placed it on her head, noticing how well it fit. She made her way over to her room looking at the mirror. _Damn_ , she thought, _I look beautiful_. She knew full well about her beauty and bust, numerous men would always remind her of it. But wearing his hat, she thought she was the queen of the world. When she realized she spent a lot of time in front of the mirror, she rushed outside the room into the hallway.

She didn't waste anytime heading onto the elevator. When she reached the ground floor she hopped off, picking up her pace to the laundry room. She made her way into the pristine room, the glaring lights stunned her eyes this late at night. When she just adjusted with the help of the hat, she stood in front of one of the washing machine. _What am I doing?_ she wondered. She felt herself starting to sway back and forth. _I want to help him_ , one part of her reasoned. She struggled to keep her eyes open. Though her head talk was relentless. _He is homeless and he is in my home! He is in my bathroom, making it dirty! Why am I doing this? I already repaid him, which I shouldn't have to because he is …_

She stopped herself from continuing, forcing her eyes open. She put his stuff inside the washing machine, save for his straw hat which still rested on her head. She slid down to the floor in exhaustion, listening to the machine beat away to keep her awake. Once she washed his clothes, she made her way to a dryer.

When his clothes were warm and dry she rushed out the room to the lobby. Fighting to keep awake she barely pressed the right button leading to her floor. She ran over to the door. Entering inside, she didn't even bother to close the door behind her. She went over numerous papers and other things before getting over to the bathroom.

She snuck back into the small room. She knew she was cutting it, as far as timing this out. The shower no longer made sound. She stacked his clothes in a neat fashion, placing his torn strawhat on top. As soon as she placed it, the shower curtain opened.

A crimson blush crossed her face, as she attempted to hide behind her hands. The embarrassment of the situation was too much so she fled the place.

"Hey!" he yelled after her. She turned the knob to run outside when he yelled at her again, "what are you doing?" he asked. His hands moving through his now smooth hair.

She turned back, though never glancing at him. "What the hell do you mean 'what am I doing?' What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. When she said the last part, she caught a glimpse of him. Though she had to turn away as another blush crossed her face.

There before her was a very handsome man. He didn't have much bulky muscle, but it was understandable considering he had nothing to eat. He somehow had a ripped six pack, which she couldn't look away from. His chest was built like the rest of his body. Under all the facial hair, he had a good looking face. Though the feature that got her the most was a large X that ran across the middle of his chest.

He looked down at himself. "Oh" he exclaimed. With a slight chuckle and zero embarrassment, he walked back into the bathroom to change. She breathed a sigh of relief, "this will all end soon." She spoke too soon. He bolted out the room, climbing over her messy room. He stopped right in front of her cornering her between the door and some paper stacks. He had the biggest grin on his face.

Without asking for permission he brought her into a tight embrace. She gasped by the sudden action, finding herself putting her arms around his back. "Thank you!" he whispered, as he tightened the hug. He could feel tears start to sting his eyes but held them back. All she heard were the sniffles he would occasionally make. The heat from his embrace and his clothes made her feel safe. She just knew that he wasn't going to try to hurt her.

When he pulled back he gazed at her. He still had a grin, but it lacked the joy from a minute before. "I guess I should get going now," he said.

He grabbed a hand on the door knob, though it didn't last long when he felt his wrist get grabbed. "Wait!" she said. "It's really late out, how about you stay here for the night?" He paused considering her offer. Before he could speak she continued, "and I am not taking no for an answer".

He grinned at her "okay," he said. She went to her room and came back with a pillow and cover. She brought them over to the coach placing the pillow in the crook of it, and the cover on the small glass table.

She went over to the lights, before they went dim she looked over at him with a large grin, "good night!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: Luffy and Nami kinda complete each other in a way, right? Like in the show they need each other to achieve their dreams, but at the same time they care a great deal about each other, going the extra mile for one another.


	3. I'm Sorry

You Never Know

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good night!" she said. She somehow made her way to her room. When she got inside, she felt her head run a sleepish mess. She leaned back and forth with every step. She was used to drinking a large amount of alcohol while keeping sober, but this sleepy feeling dragged her far past her limits. She felt sick, swaying back and forth, shuffling in a listless motion. When she neared her bed, she collapsed upon it. She dropped into a relaxed slumber moving into a deep and vivid sleep cycle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **During Nami's sleep**

She heard the gradual creek of boards under her feet. The far off sunset above the waves told the time. Cool wind glided past her, causing a shiver to run up her spine at the sensation. She took a deep breath inhaling the salty sea air. She walked without direction until she got to a wooden railing. She peered over the side, only to find the dark blue ocean below. The waves swayed the vessel back and forth. She continued to walk around until she found some staircases going downwards. Soon enough she found herself in the middle of the ship. Seeing the mast, she got curious as to how big it was. Her eyes continued to trail the piece of architecture; the sails were bunched up, and the ropes supporting it followed the whims of the wind. _The ship must be docked_ she figured. She almost lead her eyes away from the mast until she found something that made her gasp.

 _I'm on a pirate ship … this can't be good_ , she thought. Nami continued to wonder about, until she got curious as to where they had docked. When she saw the other railing her eyes widened as she took in a sharp breath. "We are in the middle of the ocean! How is this even possible?" she questioned. With her limited knowledge of ships, she walked around until she realized that the anchor was gone. _So we are docked … in the middle of the ocean,_ she concluded. Just then she heard a voice that made her jump.

"Stop screwing around! Food is almost ready shit heads! Nami-swan! Robin-chan! Your food is ready!"

She paused, standing there shocked, _How do they know my name?_ She glanced around, noticing the small group of pirates entering the dining room. _If I hide they will find me. But if I go, I don't know what will happen,_ she thought.

Weighing her options, she decided to hide. She crept her way into the nearest room. She peered inside finding it somewhat out of place compared to the rest of the vessel. Two soft plush beds occupied the room. Next to one of the beds lay a treasure chest and a navigating desk. Curious she walked over to the work bench. When she walked towards it she gasped aloud at what she found.

The table had slanted wood, revealing pieces of paper with handwritten pictures of foreign islands all over them. She remembered as a child she always loved to draw places, imagining that one day she would be able to visit them. She continued to scan the varying papers until she stopped herself. Nami picked up what had caught her attention.

''Bell-mère'' she said. She tried to stop herself from crying. When she got herself to calm down she placed the picture down to study the rest of the room. The treasure chest became her next target. She gazed over the wooden chest for some time, examining the rusted metal that formed the frame. She then strolled back to the desk. Looking through it she found what she wanted. She hurried back to the chest placing the key inside. _I am on a pirate ship right? It must be something good!_ she reasoned. She twisted the key with impatient force, propping the top open.

Her eyes grew twice in size. ''I am rich!'' she cheered. She didn't even bother suppressing her voice as she dug through the treasure trove. Diamonds, silver, emeralds, and rubies. Though what she loved the most couldn't be more abundant: gold. Her poor upbringing had led to her to chase this thing her whole young life. _With this I can buy a mansion! An expensive car! Everything!_ she concluded. Tossing the gold in the air, she watched the precious pieces rise and fall with their shiny glint dispersing light. Nami didn't even notice the door open and close.

"Nami …" someone said. She paused turning towards the sound that brought her out of heaven. There standing in front of the door was none other than the homeless man.

"You?" She looked at him in confusion, "What the hell are you doing on this ship?"

He looked over her with a quirked brow. "Are you alright, Nami?"

 _How does he know my name? I never told him this_ she thought. "I am alright," she replied, placing a protective hand on the treasure

"Good," he said. "Does that mean you are good to go?" he laughed.

"What are you talking ab―?"

"It's captain's orders," he interrupted. Without warning, he dashed at her grabbing both of her arms, and tossing her on the bed. Before she could get up and run, he got on top of her, kissing and groping her without compassion. The brim of his hat hid the darkness of his eyes as continued to force himself onto her.

She somehow found the strength to push him off her. "What the hell are you doing!" she yelled. Adrenaline throbbed in her head. She kept glanced between him and the door.

"What do you think I am doing?" His smile turned into a deep frown. He seized her hands, raising them above her head to the bedpost. "Don't resist …" he whispered as he kissed her neck, "you never do." His anger turned into a mocking smile.

 _What is happening? Didn't this almost happen to me yesterday?_ she figured. His barbaric deed brought her foggy vision, _Yesterday … I am dreaming … I am dreaming._ Her sight soon turned to darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She woke up breathing hard. She placed a hand on her forehead, confirming that she had a raging fever. She moved her soft hand over to her body, finding it covered in perspiration. She threw her unbalanced feet onto the ground, as her head started to move in circles again. When she rose to her feet, and walked out the room she felt her symptoms worsen. She stepped over the countless pieces of paper, ending her weary journey with sound asleep homeless man. She gazed at him with a worried frown.

 _It was only just a dream_ , she reasoned. Still drowsy and feeling nauseous, she went over to her kitchen pouring herself a cup of water. When she finished, she made her way back over to her room. Her head felt a little better. She once again collapsed on top of her bed without protest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nami felt a familiar breeze rush through her copper hair. She took in a deep breath, taking in the soothing air and exhaling in rhythm with the wind. She gazed up at the sky, finding a full moon illuminating the dark night. She turned back around, only to be in complete shock. She was on the same ship from before. She walked over to the railings to find that they were once again in the middle of the ocean. She felt like she was gliding down the same path she had traveled before. She gazed up at the mast with absent interest. She once again made her way over to the railing, finding that the ship had docked in the middle of the ocean. She followed the same path, finding the chains of the anchor in the water. That's when she heard it again.

"Stop screwing around! Food is almost ready shitheads! Nami-swan! Robin-chan! Your food is ready!"

She weighed out her options, but choose to hide again. She found herself in what appeared to be the men's room. Hearing steps behind her she glanced around, finding some lockers along one of the walls. She ran to the nearest one, closing it behind her. She tried to calm her breathing but then it got ragged again. Peering through the door was the homeless man.

"Nami," he said, "I know you are in here." He smirked as he let out a dark chuckle. "Nami when will you learn that you can't hide from me." Shaking his head now, he started to gaze around as he spoke. "I have observation haki," he said. "How many times do I need to explain this?" he asked. "If you try to run, I will find you, and I will kill you." Just as her breathing had calmed down, she heard the locker next to her smash into pieces.

She started breathing harder. "Nami, how can you be so dumb?" he taunted. As she felt anger boil up, she got scared again. The other locker on the other side of her smashed into pieces. "Sanji's locker, huh?" he said. Glaring into the slits of the locker, he peered inside to find the terrified girl. As their eyes met the door to the locker got torn away. He started fidgeting as his fist shook without control. "Have you been sleeping with him too?" He yanked a hold of her shoulders, dragging her out. "Are you telling me you are a whore now?" his hat revealing his bloodshot eyes.

"I … don't know who Sanji is," she muttered between her heavy breaths and tears.

"Shut the hell up! You are sleeping with him!" He raised a heavy hand, slapping her hard across the face. He then threw her onto the wooden floor below. "I told you!" he yelled. Stomping away from her, he began ripping out clumps of his black hair. "Not only do I have to kill you, but now Sanji ..." he shook his head in a crazed manor.

"I … don―"

"I have heard enough from you!" he screamed as he brought his fist back.

 _Who is Sanji? I never met a Sanji before … that means I am dreaming_ , she realized. Just as the fist was about to hit her face, her vision went black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

She woke up breathing harder than last time. This time her eyes shot open, rushing to her feet soon after. With tired and groggy eyes she fought her way back into the living room to find the homeless man sleeping in bundled peace.

 _It's … just a dream … it's just a dream_ , she thought in between heavy breaths. Finding it strange and ludicrous to blame the man for doing nothing, she made her way back to bed. She glanced at her clock to find that it was well into the morning. _I will wake up early enough_ , she concluded. She plopped into bed, figuring that she would stop having nightmares. She didn't.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

She would wake up in a start. She would begin rolling around in her labored sweat, breathing as if her life had been torn apart. Her fever didn't get any better, in fact it had only gotten much worse. Everytime she would wake up, she ran into the living room, each time becoming more distrustful.

After several convulsive nightmares in a row she couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the living room glaring at him as though he had murdered somebody.

"Get the hell out of here!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

Luffy blinked his eyes open, squinting at the loud noise. He sat up, trying to make sense of her hateful stare.

"Just get the hell out of here!" she yelled, as more tears rolled down her face.

He nodded his head, it wasn't the first time somebody didn't want him. Getting up he lowered the straw hat down his face. Just as he grabbed the knob she screamed at him, "Wait!" More tears rolled down her hazel eyes.

"I am sorry ... It's just that something happened." She paused as she glanced away, "You can continue to sleep, but please leave when you are done." Her attempt of an apology, turned out to be a solemn order. He made his way over to the coach, the whole time studying her. He knew better than to ask her what was wrong, so he just sighed. With most people it always has to do something with him.

Embarrassed by her actions and his hurt stare, she ran back to her room, plopping onto the bed exhausted by everything that happened throughout the night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **In Nami's Dream**

She found herself standing on the vessel she knew by heart now. She wondered if the dream was worth continuing, knowing full well what would happen. Though she felt her body walking on it's own, going through the same motions she knew blindfolded. When she finished looking at the mast, the ocean, and the absent anchor, she heard the familiar line that kept on repeating in her mind like a broken record.

"Stop screwing around! Food is almost ready shitheads! Nami-swan! Robin-chan! Your food is ready!"

 _I wonder ..._ she pondered. She always hid, but this time she decided to be brave. She would face her nightmare head on. She pushed open the door to the dining room. A bright yellow light blinding her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She blinked open her eyes, staring at the white ceiling above her. She moved her hand to her forehead with some uncertainty. Though she found that her fever had ceased. She moved her hands across her body, finding no sweat either. In fact she felt warm and comfortable in her bed. She smiled and laughed aloud, at the memory of her odd dream. She sighed aloud. Just in that small dream she had a wonderful time with her friends, or what her captain called "nakama".

She got out of bed with a clear head, feeling quite refreshed. She made her way out of her room, rubbing the sleep out of her once exhausted eyes. When she opened her eyes again, they immediately shot open. A hand covered her quivering mouth.

The room was spotless. Everything had been cleaned up, the room was how it was before she moved in, save for some bins stacked in a corner. Puzzled, her eyes drew towards the green couch, only to find it vacant. She felt a tug at her heart, at the thought of being so cruel to him. She walked over to the coach all the while happy that she didn't need to step over anything. Looking to see if he had forgotten anything, she noticed a letter on her table.

She flipped over the small letter, to find that it said " _Thank You_." Though just as she had raised the paper she glanced down, noticing a small amount of money laid out on the counter. She didn't know where it came from, so she turned her attention back to the note. She opened it to find a folded up piece of paper inside. She unraveled it, and began reading it:

 _I am sorry for everything I have done. You have shown me nothing but kindness, yet all I do is hurt you. All I do is cause you trouble._

 _I don't know the pain you are going through, but I know I overstepped my welcome. I don't want to make you cry, because every time you cry, it hurts me. I don't want you to worry about me anymore, so I guess this is the last you will hear of me._

 _Goodbye and thank you._

 _\- Luffy_

She felt tears come to her eyes. She broke out into a full blown sob when she looked at the money again. _That was everything he had!_ she realized. With her blurry eyes she scanned the room, taking in everything. Not only was it cleaned but it was spotless. _It looks brand new,_ she thought as she cried more at the thought. Without even thinking about, she dashed out her room into the hallway. She bumped past impatient people, making the quick decision to go down the stairs instead. When she made it to the ground floor she sprinted out of the lobby into the piercing cold night.

"Luffy!" she screamed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: What do you think about Luffy's thank you letter? Simple and sweet?


	4. Dead Men Tell Tales

**Ch.4**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hold on," someone said. The teen's grip tightened around the young boy in his arms.

"I will," the young boy complained. A wide toothy grin crossed the youth's frail face. "But it hurts." The boy grazed his hand over his grumbling thin stomach.

Once the boy had finished stretching his aching legs and he situated himself, the older boy relaxed his head against the concrete wall taking a deep sigh. The teen watched everything with a careful stare. The gang bangers, the prostitutes, the hustlers, and the homeless; it was all too familiar to them. By this point, they knew just about everybody by name on this run down street. It was quiet most of the time, save for the weekly drive by, and guard dogs' constant barking.

The older boy took off his hat with a smirk. "That kid didn't know what hit him! Right, Luffy?".

The younger man growled at him, "Ace you didn't have to hit him!" Luffy tried to close his eyes, though the empty feeling in his stomach kept him awake.

"Oh yeah? If I had hustled him, he would have just called the cops," Ace reasoned as he inspected the hat.

"You know the last time the cops rolled, around D―" The older boy looked away, avoiding Luffy's now present gaze. "I don't need to say it, you know what happened." He took another deep sigh. One Ace finished admiring his new possession, he placed it back on his head. "Get some sleep, we have to move out tomorrow. Marco told me that it's gonna get bad," he whispered, looking at his brother to see his reaction.

"No!" Luffy yelled as he got out of his older brothers embrace. He rushed to his feet yelling, "we can't leave our naka―!"

"You and your nakama, Luffy!" Ace complained as he too got to his feet. "Luffy, you are not on a ship! playtime is over." Each step he got closer, Luffy took another back.

"I know you like your friends and all, but this is real life Luffy! I guarantee they are gonna leave too, anybody with a brain would know that a turf dispute is about to be settled," he took a long pause looking him straight into his eyes. His eyes were void of joy or happiness, "Luffy this isn't your usual gang fight … this is organized crime and cartels we are talking about here." Ace watched to see any fear in his eyes.

He found none. The fire in his eyes were unaffected by the freezing cold night. "I have to be strong for my nakama!" the young boy announced. His tone was nothing but serious. "If I cannot be strong for them, who will?" he argued while staring into his older brother's eyes.

Realizing he couldn't talk him out of it, Ace huffed, "ahh so the skinny boy is going to protect them, huh?" He wrapped his arm around his neck, giving him a nuggie.

"Ace stop!" Luffy complained, as he tried to act serious but he let out his childish laughter.

"Let's go to sleep, alright?" Ace proposed, loosening his grip so the young man could escape.

Ace made his way over to the cement wall, sliding his back down to the hard ground. When he was situated, his brother laid down right on top of him, resting his head against his chest. Although the bitter wind bit at them, the bond that they shared and the will to survive, kept the freezing night cold away. When Luffy was well situated, Ace pulled out a dirty blanket covering the two of them. Exhaustion took over, sending them into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A large smirk crept on his scared face. With the back of his hand, Luffy wiped away the sweat covering his forehead. Swing after swing he moved in fluid eloquent movements, predicting his opponents every move. As the fist became more furious and reckless, he couldn't help but start to laugh. "Shishishsishi!" he cheered. Throwing his head back, he dodged out the reach of an upper cut. Having his fun, Luffy decided to end it.

As another furious fist sailed towards him, he maneuvered away, ducking in time for another fist. With lightning speed, he brought back his fist chanting, "Gomo Gomo no …"

His opponent lost all cooler in his face. "Pistol!" he yelled as silence filled the air. His opponent fell backwards, head first on the unforgiving concrete below.

He turned towards the crowd who looked at him in shock. "Pay up," he stated with a coy grin. Though anyone with any logic would realize that was an order. The crowd of onlookers stared at the younger boy with their mouths wide open. Though a few others looked at him with indifference.

"He just beat Buggy with ease … he was the strongest kid in our grade," one of them barely muttered through chattering teeth. They stared at him terrified, though some of them tried to act strong out of pride. One of the older boys yelled, "We don't have to p―!"

"I said pay," Luffy said again. When he saw that they were not going to move, he strolled towards the crowd chanting. "Gomo Gomo no …" before he could unleash his fury he felt a tug on his shoulder.

The kids in the crowd scattered in fear, save for four other children. "See you captain," one of the boys signaled, the rest of the kids walking alongside him.

Luffy stood there for some time, until he decided to turn around. _Who is it now? The vice principal again?_ he thought with a chuckle. Though when he turned around and saw the man's face, he jumped.

"That was a pretty good fight right there," he took his hand off his shoulder, tipping his hat downwards. "Though your technique is not the best," he criticized.

At this the young boy made his hand into a fist, "Are you kidding me?" He brought up his fist so he could see, "My punch is as strong as a pistol!" he yelled, striking an imaginary target.

The man with the strawhat had a small grin, raising a brow he asked, "Is that so?" He tipped the hat upwards, revealing the red scars across his face. "If this is true, then maybe you have what it takes."

"What it takes? What do you mean?" the young boy looked at him puzzled.

"Oh" he stated, trying to act bored. "I was just saying you may have what it takes to be the best fighter in the world" he yawned, turning around with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Wait!" he yelled. The older man turned his head over his shoulder. "I know I have what it takes!" he screamed, staring at him with sheer determination.

"Good," the older man replied. "Meet me at the boxing ring. That is ... if your punch is as strong as a pistol ..." He waved his hand back as he made his way down the street.

"Hey, Luffy." One of the kids before tried to get his attention. "What the hell was that all about?" he questioned, wondering what kept his friends attention for such a long time.

"I …" he forced his hands into fist. "I am going to be the king of the fighters!" he screamed, throwing his head back to yell at the sky. All his friends looked at him stunned, except for one.

Finding his behavior odd even for him, she closed her book. "Luffy what made you want to do this?" a young girl asked.

"I want to be strong to protect all of you," he looked at his nakama and started, "if we want to accomplish our dreams, then we are going to have to be brave for each other," not a single breath interrupted him. "I am going to fight for you guys because I know you will do the same," he concluded.

They all stared at him in awe at what he had just said. They all knew he meant it. "Luffy even if you are a shitty captain …" the boy who spoke took the lollipop out of his mouth, "you are always there for us so ..." he looked to the side, "that's why I will work harder," he turned towards the group. "I am going to be the best chef even for shitty Marimo …" he announced.

"What was that curly bro―?"

He was interrupted by the girl with the book, "Luffy you always protected us. That is why I am going to study harder," she grinned at the boy. "I am going to study for all of us, so we can accomplish our dreams," the tall girl finished looking at the swordsman.

The boy was startled by her stare, but looked over at their leader. "Luffy you are without a doubt the strongest kid I have ever meet," he looked at him in slight admiration, "if you were any weaker I wouldn't be following you," he admitted with a small smirk. He then turned towards the group, "I would defend all of you, as he has done for me, even you ero-cook." The blond kid scuffed but allowed him to continue. "I am going to train much harder so I will be able to accomplish our dream." He had planned to look over the whole group but his eyes locked with the raven haired girl.

He ripped his eyes away, wondering why he just did that.

Then a boy with a long nose stepped forward, "Luffy even though you are younger than all of us, you have proven to be almost as strong as me." Everyone in the group glared at his obvious lie. "In all actuality we look towards you Luffy, who else would we look towards?" he asked, knowing nobody had an answer. "I …" his knees started shaking, "I am going to be brave and help you guys accomplish our dream!" his confidence reemerged.

"Guys," Luffy whispered as tears swelled up in his eyes. He never thought they cared as much as he did. "Tonight," he looked over each of them, "tonight is when everything changes," his trademark smile appeared. "We are going to accomplish our dreams, away from the cruel winds …" all of them nodding knowing all too well what he was talking about.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Luffy!" an angry voice called out. The young man turned around to find out the source of the voice. "What the hell are you doing Luffy! I thought you wanted to be the best?" the older man yelled as he took another swig of his ale.

"You don't know what you are talking about you drun―!" He was about to insult him, but found a strong hand strike his cheek.

"What the hell do you mean? 'I don't know what I am I doing?'" He shook his head disappointed at him. "Luffy you are going to have to decide if you really want this, because right now," he pointed to the punching bag, "you are half assing this".

"Don't worry about it," Luffy replied, placing his hands behind his head. "Everyone I have faced so far was too easy," he smirked starting to walk past him.

"Then you won't know what hit you my friend," he admitted. His eyes were hidden by the worn strawhat. "The person you are facing next week is a ranked opponent. He is the 11th best in high school and college."

"I don't care who he is! If he is in the way of my dream than I will beat him!" He announced as he began to chuckle.

"Luffy you don't understand," he tried to warn him.

"I will beat him. I have too," he said as he walked past him into the street.

He continued to walk not sure as to what to do that day. He heard that his friends were all getting ready for graduation. Robin had gotten a full ride scholarship to a prestigious college, Usopp was going to the Olympics for shooting, Zoro was gearing up to be a professional weight lifter, and Sanji had gotten a job at a five star restaurant.

Although he was happy for all of them, he couldn't help but feel sad that all his friends were all leaving. _They are going to accomplish their dreams_ he concluded. "I am just going to be a little behind them getting to my dream," he snickered aloud.

"Don't you mean far behind?" a voice challenged him.

He laughed once he recognized the voice, "Zoro!" he turned around to find his first mate.

"Luffy," he replied. "Ero-cook brought you something."

"Screw you Marimo!" another voice called out. Luffy turned see the cook. "Happy birthday captain," he smiled taking a cigarette out of his mouth. He then signaled for someone in the shadows to come forward.

Approaching from the shadows was his long nosed friend. He carried a large plate of meat, the sight of which made the captain drool. "Happy birthday Luffy!" the long nosed man announced. "I had to fight ten bears to get this food!" he smirked while flexing his muscles.

"Ten bears! Usopp you are amazing!" the young man continued to drool with stars in his eyes.

"Luffy you can't believe that …" the cook tried to persuade him, though he stopped himself because of the moment. Another figure appeared out of the alleyway.

"Luffy," a lone figure called out. Luffy drew his attention to the sound of the voice, he smiled as soon as he found out who it was.

"We knew you wear those everywhere, so we decided to get you some new ones." In her hands was a scarlet long sleeved shirt, a bright yellow stash, and some torn jeans.

"Guys …" he murmured, but his eyes became blurry from the tears that started to escape. "You don't have to do this …" he tried to neglect the praise.

"No we do Luffy," the cook smiled, "you have helped us make our dreams more of a reality, this is the least we can do," he concluded.

"Hey Luffy," he turned around to face the swordsman. "Shanks told us about your big fight next week. We will be sure to come," he said.

"Thanks you guys," he looked at all of them, who had wide smiles on their faces. "I don't know what I would do without you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed and it was time for Luffy's big fight. He became anxious, walking around itching for the fight. When he passed the locker room's mirror he stopped himself. Somehow becoming calm, he walked up to the mirror examining the features on his face. He ran his fingers over the scar under his left eye.

 _Luffy walked back from school, intent on looking for some free food. When he neared his favorite dumpster, he heard a voice scream for help, he ran towards the direction of the voice. When he reached the scene, he stood for a moment until he took action. He didn't understand what was happening but he just sprinted into the fray. Without a second's hesitation he dove forward. After he got up, bystanders looked at him terrified. He glanced around questioning them, "What's wrong?" He swore that he had disabled the attacker. Just then he realized what was logged into his face._

 _He grazed his finger under the blade, feeling the blood seep from his face. In one quick motion he pulled out the object, not a hint of pain in his sudden action. He then turned towards the criminal waving the knife around, "You know ..." as he smeared blood across his face with the blade, "that I am going to make you p―" he threatened, though he fell over from the lose of blood._

 _Not knowing what to do, the man who stabbed Luffy ran down the street. "Someone get this boy a doctor!" a bystander yelled. Though as more people appeared, nothing got done. They just stood there, staring down at the boy, expecting someone else to help him. Just then he felt someone reaching down for him. He looked up to see a girl with beautiful chocolate colored eyes, and distinct orange hair yelling at him. He couldn't understand a single word she was saying, all he could do was offer her a toothy grin. "What is your name?"_

 _The orange haired women appeared shocked but answered him. "My name is Nami," she replied, tears stinging her eyes. She wondered why he asked such a stupid question._

 _His big toothy grin got even wider. "Nice to meet you Nami," he replied. His eyes then gazed at the clear sky above him. He lost so much blood that he knew his end was near. "I am sorry guys," he whispered as thoughts of his friends and all the adventures and experiences that they had shared rushed through his mind. "I am dead now I'm sorry," with that he closed eyes for the last time._

 _As he felt himself drifting away he felt hot tears sting his cheek forcing him to slowly open his eyes. "No," she mumbled in between sobs, "you have to live, you saved me." She tried to shake him harder to keep him conscious._

 _He gazed up at her with soft eyes, ready to pass away to a better world, but then he felt a foreign voice speak out. "Okay Nami. I promise you," he said, as his eyes shut closed._

He never saw the girl again. He always thought it was strange that he never did, but he just shrugged at the mirror. He never knew why he did what he did, he just knew that he did the right thing.

" _Clear!" a distant voice rang out. He felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as his chest would rise in violent spurts. He heard crying people all around him ― the voices belonging to his nakama. With his good eye he could distinguish five people. Five? he thought as he tried to recount, I don't have five nakama, he questioned. When he looked over the fifth person, he understood why it was the number that it is. Nami. He felt himself grow tense even though he had lost control over his limbs. I am sorry … his eyes faded from view, I couldn't keep my promise. He fell back into the darkness, surrounded in complete oblivion._

" _He stopped breathing again!" one of the doctors yelled. "His pulse is dropping fast," he said at the nearest nurse, "get the defibrillator now! Before we lose him!" he ordered. Though it was too late. He was now in a limbo like state, seeing the life before him happen in a flash._

 _The bitter cold wind cheered. It had won his soul. He kept falling deeper and deeper knowing that death would be near. But Luffy never gave up. He continued to resist, he felt himself getting pushed farther and farther. Until he found some unknown strength he thought he never had before._

 _He fought back, though his mind kept taunting him, What is there to live for? You starve like a dog everyday! You fight tooth and nail to get nothing! Now you don't have to live another day outside … away from the chilly wind ... His mind's reasoning was enticing, but his fiery heart continued to fight nonetheless. I made a promise, and I am intent on keeping it! with one final attack he defeated the foe that through him in his prison._

He traced the scar over and over again. Not moving his eyes from it, not even for a second. It had taken a week for him to get out of the nightmarish hell. His nakama had faith in him regardless of his state, they made him a tent and rested his body under a tree near the homeless shelter. They would tell onlookers that he was just sleeping. They took turns day and night watching over his hollow body. When he had finally awoken his nakama were overjoyed. Though they knew the whole time that he would be alright.

"Luffy!" the straw hat wearing man called out to him. "Let's go!" he rushed over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember the strategy I told you to beat this guy?" he questioned looking over him. Luffy didn't even acknowledge him speaking, still thinking about the scar and the redhead girl. Realizing he wasn't going to pay attention he grabbed a strong hold of him, bringing out of his thoughts. "Luffy the guy you are facing is nationally ranked," he warned him. "He is strong, what ever you do, do not let him pick you up, his left hook will crush you, do you understand?"

Luffy nodded his head in understanding. "Also ... " he started, turning away from him signaling for the young man to come with him. "Don't be surprised if he tries any dirty tricks, this guy is sponsored … he has a lot more to lose than you," he announced with the utmost seriousness. Luffy huffed at this, he had a lot more to lose than the average person. "Are you ready?" he questioned, knowing the answer.

Before he could reply Shanks stood still, placing the straw hat on his head. "It's yours now," he grinned at him. "Give it back to me when you become a great man," before he could even thank him, he found himself in the stadium. Once people caught sight of him they began laughing and mocking him.

"He is going to be in the fight?"

"Really I didn't pay money for this!"

"I wonder who is going to win?" numerous people yelled and antagonized him. While walking up to the cage he felt objects being thrown at him, though he just ignored it. Almost everyone he ever met treated him like this anyways.

When he got in the ring all lights landed on him. "In this corner we have Monkey D. Luffy!"The announcement came with a string of boos and threats.

All of a sudden the announcer changed voices. "Ladies and gentlemen we present to you the 11th best fighter in the nation, the sandman himself, CROC-OOODDDDIIIIILLLLLEEEE!" he wailed as the lights turned towards his opponent. The man had a thick coat surrounding his body from view. Crocodile had a good foot on him, with broad shoulders, and large muscles he easily engulfed the Luffy in size.

"It's Crocodile!"

"He is so good!"

"I want to be just like him!" the crowd cheered as their hero arrived. As he neared the stage he grinned at his opponent.

Luffy smirked back, he had faced large people in his past, but he hadn't expected his opponent to be as huge as he is. Once he got in the ring he waved to the crowd with his right hand. He then placed a cigar in his mouth with the same arm lighting it. When he threw his coat back, he revealed a massive golden hook.

"Is that even legal?" Luffy questioned looking at the man.

The other man chuckled, "Kuhahahaha! This is going to be to easy."

They glanced over at the referee. Who looked between the two, though the referee gave a sympathetic look at the younger man. "Ready?" the referee questioned as the competitors both nodded their heads. He forced them away from each other. Once they got a good distance apart, he yelled, "Fight!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Nothing could be worse. Luffy had landed a couple of good punches and kicks in, but it did not seem to slow down the giant man. _This is too close,_ Luffy thought as he spat out some blood trickling down his face, _too close_. Just as he made that last thought, the taller man rushed at him with a large fist, coming from the right. He was about to get ready to dodge, until he saw tiny minerals come from his fist. Luffy immediately tried to clear out the sand in his eyes, but found that he was now pinned up against the cage.

In one fluid motion he found himself raised above the ground, both his hands trying to free his neck. _No_ , he thought as he knew what would happen next. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Luffy felt the blood drip from his abs seeping to the ground below. He felt himself hitting the floor battling for consciousness. His body began to shut down as his eyes began to close Before they turned to darkness, some unknown hope kept his eyes open. _Okay Nami. I promise you._

His limited vision started to come back as he heard a voice yell next to him. "1 ... 2 … 3 ..." he felt one of his arms come up. "4 … 5… " he moved his legs a bit. "6 … 7… " he propped his other arm up. "8 ..." he shifted his knees under him. "9 …" he got onto one foot. "1―" he wobbled to his feet, stumbling around.

His opponent quirked a brow, "How can you still be conscious?"

"I …" he coughed up blood. "I have friends I have to live for," he smiled a big toothy grin.

Feeling insulted he rushed at the smaller man, "why you little!" He threw a strong left hook intent on ending the battle.

The young man smirked at his opponent. Instead of dodging Luffy stood there intent on taking the blow. Crocodile didn't understand why he didn't try to dodge, but continued to lunge anyways. Just in the nick of time, Luffy dodged to the side, allowing the hock to follow him. When he had him where he wanted him, Luffy grabbed the base of the hook driving him towards the wall.

Realizing what was about to happen, Crocodile tried to free his arm, but Luffy had a strong hold on him. Crocodile continued to hit his back with his free arm, but to no avail. Luffy continued to drive him until he got the wall, jamming the hook into the iron fence. He then slipped underneath the huge man, muttering his famous mantra, "Gomo Gomo no …" Crocodile attempted to rip open the fence, but the hook was too far out to be able to cut.

"Bazooka!" he yelled as he he threw his arms forward, crushing the man's back. Crocodile flew face first into the wall of the octagon, knocking him out on impact.

Everyone stood in shock. "Straw Hat won!" the crowd cheered as they tried to process the fact that the teen had just beaten a grown man.

"Mugiwara! Mugiwara! Mugiwara!" The crowd began cheering his new fighting name. They all cheered once again when his hand raised above his head. "Mugiwara is your winner!" the referee announced shaking the boy's hand afterwards.

When he made it back to the locker room, the displeased red haired man met him. "Shanks! I beat that guy like I told you I would!" he cheered. Thought his enthusiasm was not shared.

"Luffy, you barely beat that guy," his coach tried to reason.

Though Luffy didn't want the moment to be hampered, "Who cares? I won, let's go drink sake!"

"Luffy!" he yelled gritting his teeth. "I want you to understand that there are much tougher opponents ahead of you," he looked him straight in the eyes, "that means there are ten people who can kick your ass," shaking his head.

"Shanks …" he whispered. Luffy didn't understand him, or why he Shanks had to ruin the mood.

"Luffy, if you want to be the best, you are going to have to make it up in your mind that you want it bad. You don't have much time to decide," Shanks said as he pushed off the wall he leaned on.

Seeing him walk towards the exit, Luffy yelled, "Wait, Shanks!" Running up to him, he said, "Thank you for the hat!" The older man just nodded at this continuing on his way. "When I left the stage somebody told me that I defeated a Shichibukai." At this Shanks stopped and turned around.

"Luffy," he paused, "there are very powerful people that sponsor the Shichibukai," he looked past him eyeing a very large man in the doorway. "They get payed a lot of money from the sponsors," he looked back towards the young man. "These powerful interest groups can remove people off the map," he scowled at the memory. "If they ever offer you a spot," putting both hands on his shoulders he whispered, "refuse." Before he could question him he continued, "Otherwise you will become a slave to them." Shanks then took his leave, stepping out into the dark night, leaving Luffy all alone.

"Monkey D. Luffy," a voice called out to him from behind, "Shahahahaha! Nice to meet you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Completely off topic, but I just want to talk about LuNa for a second. The other day I got private messaged by somebody telling me all the reasons why LuNa is wrong and trying to convert me to the 'right way' of LuHan and ZoNa. Is it just me or am I the only one that really hates ZoroxNami and the LuffyxHancock pairing? I mean hate is a strong word, but that's exactly how I feel about them. I just get sick from seeing it, not only because I find the ships repulsive, but because they don't make sense and how they defend the ships is quite frankly lacking any depth. Even though I am a recent LuNa fan I can cite so many different instances were I can say that LuNa will be canon. Yet all the anti-LuNa shippers can say is: "LuNa won't happen," and "Boa is in love with him," so just because someone loves you, you have to love them back? No! And the worst argument that ZoNa shippers have is: "they argue like an old couple" o.O with that logic Sanji and Zoro are Romeo and Juliet XD, they definitely argue like an old couple! Sorry for the rant I just wanted to vent my strong dislike for some pairings :P (I would never ship Luffy and Nami with anyone else, but I just I hate those ones the most) (シ_ _)シ


	5. Shoulder To Lean On

**Ch.5 Shoulder To Lean On**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Monkey D. Luffy," a voice called out to him from behind, "Shahahahaha! Nice to meet you!"

The young man turned away from the open door. _This doesn't sound like one of my nakama ..._ he made a mental note to himself as he caught a glimpse of the person he heard a moment ago.

 _Maybe I am too tired,_ he tried to make sense of the giant in front of him. The massive figure towered over him. "Who are you?" the young man asked, sensing the danger of the situation.

"Shahahahaha!" the large creature laughed, expecting his reaction. "The name is Arlong tiny man," showing him his shark like teeth. "That was a good fight, even one of my men would not have been

"Strawhat, you will pay for this! One way or another you will suffer! Do you hear me?" Arlong thrashed and cried in his uncontrollable rage until the monster could no longer be heard.

"You alright, Luffy?" Zoro questioned.

"Yeah, thanks guys," he babbled between heavy breaths. Luffy tried to limp his way past his friends, towards the open breeze.

"What the hell is wrong, Luffy?" the cook demanded. Sanji put a hand on the young man's shoulder, though a weak hand came up to sweep it away.

He pushed the worn straw hat further over his exhausted eyes.

"Luffy …" Usopp mouthed.

"I just have to take a walk," he reasoned, nearing the dark night air.

Before he pushed the door open, a voice cut through the air, "You're lying!" Everyone in the room stood still, coming around a row of lockers the young raven haired girl appeared. Robin always knew. "Luffy you don't have to do this alon―!"

"No!" he silenced her. Luffy turned his back away from them, "This is something I must do on my own, you guys will only slow me down," he to put up as a good of a show as that," he walked up to the man glaring down at him. "How does being a Shichibukai sound?" His massive jaws formed into a cocky grin.

Staring up at the much older man, Luffy responded, "No."

"Why you ungratef―!" he almost seethed, but held himself from getting angry. "We can pay you a fortune!" Snapping his finger another man appeared opening up a briefcase full of money. "This is just the start! Shahahahaha!" the older man gloated. "Corporations are dying to get in on this!" He snapped his finger again, sending the man with the briefcase away.

Awe struck by the fortune, Luffy began to rethink his decision, until he heard some screaming near by.

"What was that?" the young man questioned, getting ready to run just in case someone got jumped.

"Oh that," Arlong shook his head. "That was a disappointment. We don't tolerate those that don't hold up to their end of the deal. Shahahahaha!"

Luffy tried running towards the screams, but the massive man cut him off. "Do you want to be killed too? Petty little man!" he mocked, knowing the injured man couldn't fight.

"Join you?" he breathed between clenched teeth. His eyes grew grey under the brim of his hat. "I would rather die than join you!" he yelled.

The huge creature lashed out at him. "Then I will have to kill you!" he roared.

The hook left him immobile ― he knew he spoke to soon. When the massive fist reached his face a foot came up to meet it. Struggling with the polished black shoes, the huge man glared at the intruder. An arrogant puff of smoke hit Arlong's nostrils. An immense anger came over the giant as he bared his sharpened teeth.

"Why are you here?" Arlong yelled. Not getting a response, he threw his other hand on Sanji's leg. "I am going to rip your leg in half!" he screamed. When he clenched his large web-like-hand around his leg; all he found was something icy cold. Still glaring at the calm smoker he squeezed harder, only to find that the intruder did not wince at all, in fact the cook puffed another cloud of smoke in his direction. Arlong snarled at him before examining the leg he squeezed to no ends. His eyes widened in terror, as he held onto his bloody hand. "I will kill all of you! he screamed. Reaching both his massive hands back, Arlong yelled, "Strawhat you're first!"

"Is that really a good idea?" Zoro mocked as he sheathed his sword. "If I were you, I would run off now," Zoro just stared back at the enormous man with lazy eyes.

"What was that?" Arlong growled, his breath dripping with anger. He turned his body to clobber the swordsman. Just before he could reach the man, a faint _whoosh_ sound interrupted him. An immense burning feeling in his retina followed.

"What the hell is this!" the giant yelled as he thrashed around the room. "I will kill all of you!" he tried to threatened but the trio of boys that had amassed around the injured lad stood guard.

"Hey boss let's just get out of here. We did what we came for," another large man man pleaded. Several men had to stop his rage, pulling the giant away from the group.

Dropping his cigarette, Sanji tried to speak otherwise, though he already slipped out of the dim light, "Luffy …"

XXXXXXXXXX

"SHANKS!" Luffy screamed as he ran through the freezing cold night. A relentless rainstorm bared down on him, the unforgiving wind hollowed his name.

 _Where could he have gone?_ he asked himself the same question that had occupied his mind. The poverty stricken streets couldn't provide an ample harbinger within the darkness. _Shanks is either at the bar or the gym_ , he reasoned as he came to a stop. Taking a step one way and then another, the rain continued to soak his light apparel. Finally making up his mind, Luffy ran where his instincts led him. The heavy rain blocked anything tangible from being seen. With each stride he became more desperate, pushing himself past his physical limits. Luffy would glance at his open wound, but ended up shaking his head and gritting the pain away.

Several terrible grueling minutes passed until he reached his destination. He felt his knees tumble underneath him as his throat ran dry. The cold air swept through his every thought, trying to bring order to chaos. _No,_ the young man denied.

But the truth _always_ revealed itself.

Finding the strength to move, he limped his way towards the loud commotion. He couldn't see or hear much, save for the loud flashes of red and blue. _It could be a regular bar fight_ , he reasoned. As Luffy got closer, the numerous police officers and cars foretold a darker tale.

When he got through some of the crowd, he could discern a spinning yellow tape labeled _CRIME SCENE_. Ignoring the warning, he snuck under the tape peeking behind one of the police cars. Luffy could fashion anything through the harsh rain, but a large group of peace officers blocking the incident from public view. Luffy felt an a hand on his shoulder, but Luffy looked up at the officer with a pleading gaze and clenched teeth. Knowing he couldn't deter him, he led the young man towards the front of the crowd.

Luffy shut his eyes as tears forced their way through. He tried to move away, but he lost his strength, dropping onto his sore knees. The rain pelted his former master, carving a deeper image into his memory. Nonetheless, Luffy crawled with outstretched arms towards the still body. When his hands ran into something, he took a labored breath and opened his eyes. The man laid there with his wet red hair sprawled out across the pavement. Before the young man opened his mouth to cry something flickered in his blurry vision.

A small smirk came to the faint fellow's face, startling everyone standing near by. "I will die soon. There is no need for an ambulance," he announced with an effortless wave to the officers. "Ah Luffy," he said. He raised his head slightly and grinned at the boy.

"Shanks!" Luffy cried as he attempted to reach for his straw hat.

Though a weak hand stopped him. Grazing the young boy's trembling hand, Shanks breathed, "No Luffy, that's yours." Patting his shaking hand, Shanks rested his head back on the concrete ground. "I gave you that for a reason, Luffy."

Clearing up his pained eyes, he begged, "Why Shanks?"

Staring up at the bleak night sky, Shanks replied, "Because …" he closed his eyes for the last time, "because you told me you were going to be the greatest fighter in the world …" A wide grin came to his face, "And I believed it!" Raising a hand into the air, he proclaimed, "Go now, Luffy! Chase your dream and never give up!"

Everything soon became silent except for the tears and rain that fell.

Luffy took everything in. The familiar feelings emerged: guilt, remorse, pain, anger ― no single word could describe how he felt. One of the few joys that made life worth living had just disappeared. This feeling ripped his heart apart ― the same feeling that kept him awake at night.

That bitter cold breeze just reminded him of what little he had. It abused him like a ragdoll everyday he could remember, beating him mercilessly day in and day out. Taunting him with what he could have had ― though it was this same relentless beast that kept him alive.

Luffy placed his head on his friend's cold and bloody chest. He screamed aloud for everything the man had done. The man had given a new world to him, and in return he gave him nothing; only an end to his existence. The old man had given him his treasure, something he valued more than life itself. Luffy cried and cried until his heart could take no more.

He got up and ran. He rushed through the silent crowd, shoving aside anyone that got in his way. The young man followed his aching heart. He just couldn't take it anymore. _I have to leave this place,_ he decided. He already lost more than what most people lose in a lifetime. Between deep breaths he would sob, tears meshing together with the unforgiving rain. The wind ate away at his once clear goal, biting his exposed wounds. His heart made of scrap metal broke apart at the seams, something nobody could repair.

Luffy ran until he caught sight of the bridge he searched for. His sobbing labored as he made his way towards his destiny. He had seen so many people in his life being torn away, he just grew tired of it. _No more,_ he concluded between heartfelt cries.

"Luffy …" a faint voice called out. He tried ignoring the voice, proceeding with his plans of running away. Though with each step he found the voice becoming louder and more numerous. Luffy ignored their shouts, running across the massive bridge with all his emotions. When he got halfway across the bridge, a mysterious voice called out to him. " _Okay Nami. I promise you."_

Luffy glanced towards the source of the sound, but found nothing. When he turned back towards the road ahead, he had lost his footing as forceful wind past through. He felt himself fly towards the railing of the bridge, shattering his hip on impact. With the wind knocked out of him he tumbled without resistance over the railing. "No more," he breathed as he fell with the unforgiving rain. When closed his eyes he felt a strong tug at his foot. His eyes shot open as he stared at what held from his death.

"Usopp" he mouthed. _But I fell … how are we not falling_? he asked himself. His emotions still have a strong hold of his body, but the same unknown force caused him to swing a little. Looking up he found the people who he had protected with his life throughout the years.

 _Usopp, Robin, Sanji, Zoro_ , he listed off. Though the darkness consumed him nonetheless. His eyes became lazy, until that same mysterious voice came back much stronger. Closing his eyes shut he heard it growing louder and louder, until he left them.

 _He looked up to see a girl with beautiful chocolate colored eyes, and distinct orange hair yelling at him. He couldn't understand a single word she was saying, all he could do was offer her a toothy grin. "What is your name?"_

 _The orange haired women appeared shocked but answered him. "My name is Nami," she replied, tears stinging her eyes. She wondered why he asked such a stupid question._

 _His big toothy grin got even wider. "Nice to meet you Nami," he replied. His eyes then gazed at the clear sky above him. He lost so much blood that he knew his end was near. "I am sorry guys," he whispered as thoughts of his friends and all the adventures and experiences that they had shared rushed through his mind. "I am dead now I'm sorry," with that he closed eyes for the last time._

 _As he felt himself drifting away he felt hot tears sting his cheek forcing him to slowly open his eyes. "No," she mumbled in between sobs, "you have to live, you saved me." She tried to shake him harder to keep him conscious._

 _He gazed up at her with soft eyes, ready to pass away to a better world, but then he felt a foreign voice speak out. "Okay Nami. I promise you," he said, as his eyes shut closed._

His vision became darker, searching for some way out until he remembered why he had to live. Opening his eyes, he could see his nakama struggling, one by one attempting to hold up their captain. The rain and the wind were working in tandem, making their task insurmountable.

"LUFFY!" they all yelled at the same time. Waking up from his deep trance the young man swung his body back and forth. The same chant he heard from the fight rang in his ears. _1 ..._ he felt himself rocking more and more. _2 ..._ he swung his body harder, _3 ..._ he flew out of Usopp's grip, gliding upwards into the air. When he began to fall, he reached out his hands to his nakama. _4 ..._ they all reached out for him. But he was too far away.

As he fell through the sky, he started to regain a hold of himself. Visions of everyone that had been their for him meshed at once into his mind. _Ace, Shanks, Usopp, Zoro, Robin, Sanji … Nami_ He closed his eyes shut, getting ready to embrace the long drop below. "I'm sorry."

Then it happened again. He felt his hands slide down something, he gripped it will all his life. He opened his eyes again, thinking it impossible that he could be held up this far down. He looked up to find a smirking swordsman in deep concentration, holding two sheathed swords out fully stretched. "Did you think we were going to give up on you?" the strong man grunted, feeling his wrist breaking under the immense pressure.

"How?" he questioned looking up his nakama, "Zoro …" Without a moment's hesitation, he threw his other hand up and began climbing the covered katana. _5 ..._ he continued to climb only to see his first mate's face long gone. His eyes lost all visibility in the dark and stormy night.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

 _Luffy wandered around the poor dim streets, following his stomach's desires. The teen swayed back and forth, wary of the people he came across. He kept walking past the people he knew too well. Without even seeing it coming, a large fist sailed towards him. He didn't have enough time to react. The fist hit so hard that it cracked his jaw on impact._

 _He stumbled to his feet getting ready to fight, but he got out paced. His frail body stood no chance against the massive fat man in front of him. He tried to move away, but the large man proved to be just as fast landing another bone shattering hit on him. Unsympathetic to the teens plight, the large man said in a monotone voice, "You must pay for what you have done." The teen put up a good fight, but the huge man kept landing crushing hits on him. Luffy gazed up from the ground staring up at the man, he watched as something got pulled out of his pocket._

" _I know you can't pay me back, so you will have to suffer," he stated, lacking any empathy whatsoever._

" _No!" two other voices yelled. Springing into action the large man met a foot and a wooden sword. The large man took a step back, waving the attacks._

 _Unfazed by the new intruders the large man spoke, "What that boy did is a federal crime, he has to receive his punishment," he announced._

 _Without a second's hesitation one of the young men stood forward. "I will take the punishment" he announced._

" _You shity, Marimo? Over my dead body!" another young man protested. Stepping in front of the green haired teen, the blonde yelled, "Let me take the punishment!" he ordered taking a drag of his cigarette._

 _Though as he took a drag, he felt a heavy shove forcing him to the side. "I would never let you, ero-cook!" Zoro stood still until he nodded his head._

 _Luffy laid on the ground, wondering what had occurred as he fought to stay awake. Too exhausted, he passed out when he lost sight of the green haired teen. When Luffy woke up, he stared in disbelief._

 _Blood covered Zoro's back. He held still like a strong statue, attempting to the hide the pain. His back had a plethora of deep whip lashes, covering his entire back side. Though he kept still the whole time, the floor around him formed a puddle of blood. Luffy tried asking why Zoro was like this, but he felt a pull of his shoulder. A puff of smoke and a head shake was all it took. His nakama would do anything for him._

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _6 ..._ Luffy climbed up the second sword, meeting his second savior. "Usopp," he whispered as he reached out a hand.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

 _Luffy had just gone through his favorite trash can, satisfied with his catch for the day. A poultry meal for most, but a feast fit for a king for him. He strolled down his usual route, until he saw a young child crying on the side of the street. Curious, Luffy went up to the young child poking his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked._

 _The long nosed boy with teary eyes had a familiar looking face. "Nothing is wrong! I am just looking for my dad, have you seen him?"_

 _Luffy glanced down at the boy with a slight frown on his face, I think I have seen him on the TV once. He tried to remember the few times he got the privilege to watch TV. Whether it be peering through a cafe window, or getting a glimpse of one at the homeless shelter._

" _I think I have …" he tried to ponder, not realizing he said his thought aloud._

" _You have! Where is he?" the young boy begged. The boy gazed up at him with desperate solemn eyes. Not wanting to hurt the kid, Luffy figured he could turn the sad moment into an adventure, "Come on! I think he went this way!" He started running down the street, signaling for him to follow._

 _With a heart full of hope, the long nosed boy chased after him, "Wait! Hold up!" he pleaded._

" _Shishishishi! Then you're going to have to get faster," he taunted as Luffy ran at an even quicker pace._

" _Oh boy," the boy complained. Though the thought of seeing his father again gave him the energy to catch up._

 _After hours of searching, Luffy came to a halt breathing, "I think we should start looking tomorrow!"_

 _The long nose boy's jaw dropped, "What the hell, man!"_

 _Everyday they would grow stronger and faster, looking for his father. As years passed, it became apparent that they were not going to find him. On one of the runs Usopp broke down and started crying._

 _"Luffy, why do you do this?" he demanded._

 _The young man tried to bat it away, "Because we are nakama."_

 _At that moment, Usopp realized why Luffy had done what he had done. He cried there for sometime, wondering why the young man went so far to keep his friends happy. He stood up and held back the tears._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _7 ..._ he reached up through the storm to find the raven haired girl. _Robin,_ he thought as he grabbed a hold of her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

 _Luffy ran fast; his chest heaved from the sharp pain. Even though he felt his legs cave in, he continued to run, grunting every time he felt his blood hit the cold concrete. "Get him!" a large group of men yelled, gaining ground on the teen. He had gotten into plenty of fights before, but he knew this was one he couldn't win. He heard the loud blast of bullets hitting the floor around him, ricocheting in every direction. The bullets would come up and chip him across his already torn body. More pieces filling the hole made only moments ago._

 _Luffy turned a corner, hoping for anything. He knew Ace couldn't do anything about it, or if he did, he would end up dead too. He kept sprinting about, searching for anything. BANG!_

 _He dropped to the floor already knowing what had happened, nonetheless he kept going. Crawling as the blood smeared the concrete street._

" _You're goddamn useless aren't you?" one of his attackers taunted. The man with the gun grabbed the young man, holding him up by his hair. "Why do you always think you will get away?" he mocked, throwing down the butt of the gun on his head. Before it touched him, the gun flew out of his hand. The man gazed to see a tall raven haired women glaring at them._

 _The sight of her made all the men laugh, "You're gonna be saved by a girl? Hahahahaha!" They all shook their heads in disbelief not noticing the dark aura around the young woman. With unknown strength and speed all the attackers got knocked out, as a cigarette dropped to the ground._

" _Oi Luffy, we need to get you to a doctor," the well dressed teen argued._

 _The raven haired girl dropped to her knees looking over his wounds, "He won't be able to make it. Leave it to me," she ordered._

 _The others nodded their heads, assisting her with his wounds. "You always get beat up and always end up like this. Why?" she asked. Though she snapped out of her gaze when she heard the young man laughing._

" _Shishishishishi!" the young man grinned reaching into his torn sash, pulling something out of it. "Hey Robin," he breathed, the raven haired girl observing his every action. "I finally got it!" he grinned. When he closed his eyes to pass out he heard a sharp gasp, "A polygraph!" She looked down at the young man in awe. She took the object from his hand, reading it over and over again._

 _He would do anything for them, regardless of the struggle. He had fought tooth and nail for their existence, and they were willing to do anything to pay him back. Luffy saved them in their darkest hours, giving them a light they had been hoping for their whole lives. Luffy loved each and every one of them, and they loved him too._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _8 ..._ reaching another uncertain hand up, Luffy saw a puff of smoke getting wrapped up into the wind as a cigarette died out. He grabbed onto some well maintained dress pants, "Sanji" he said.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

 _Luffy watched the sun go down, gazing over the still ocean waves. He gazed deep into the ocean looking for his family, who he knew would never come back. Although he never knew them, he missed them like one of his friends, wondering when he would meet them again._

 _He grinned remembering he still had his brother. He shrugged wondering why anyone cared if they were blood related or not. "If they are there for you, and you are there for them, they are nakama," he reasoned._

 _As the sun descended, he made his way back to the inner city. He rushed passed the tourist and crocks back to his meet up spot. Luffy felt a chill run up his back as the wind pierced through his thin vest, beckoning him to run. He broke out into a sprint, trying to escape evening air. He never could. He trudged along the path that soon became full of darkness._

 _The young boy ran faster, hoping he could escape, but this would never happen. Snow began to fall as thin sharp layers of ice laced the ground. With every step, heat drained from him, seeping into his surroundings. He turned another corner only to find a wide open door. A bright yellow light stretching out into the dark night._

 _Curious and desperate, the young man inched his way up to the door. Before peering into the house, he found a trail of feet exiting the building. Peeking inside, he found what appeared to be a small apartment. An open oven produced the fine glow. He got on his toes noticing that no one present._

 _Making a split second decision, he ran into the small room, immediately searching the oven. He put his hands up, trying to warm himself up, when he heard yelling in the other room. Luffy tensed, glancing at the direction of the noise. The yelling turned into desperate screams. He scanned about the room. The broken glass, the lights smashed, the numerous empty beer bottles …_

 _Another large scream could be heard, until it ceased into nothingness. Without a second's hesitation, Luffy ran out of the house, hearing someone yelling after him. As he ran for his life, he remembered the new trail left behind. He understood a child from that house made it. He ran faster, ignoring his pain as he attempted to follow the path._

 _After miles of running he ran into a back alleyway, noticing a small boy slouching against a wall._

 _He looked down at the boy, knowing all too well what had happened._

" _What are you doing out here?" Luffy asked._

 _The young boy glanced up at him, one eye covered by his long blond hair. He took a long hard look at him, figuring he wouldn't hurt him. "I ran away," he concluded. Breathing a deep sigh, he took a lollipop and put it into his mouth._

" _Oh! In that case, why don't you come with me? I have some great nakama that would love to meet you!" he cheered, giving him a big toothy grin._

" _What are nakama?" the blond boy questioned._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _One way or another, Luffy had saved all of them, and brought them one step closer to achieving their dreams. Though in the process of helping them, they too wanted to help him out. He had been their knight in shining armor. He gave them hope, he gave them strength, he gave them courage, and most importantly he gave them a family. They were a family, and no one would ever take that away from them._

 _9 ..._ he made it to the top hopping onto the concrete bridge. With great determination and heart, he began dragging them upwards. Lightning began striking, as the storm picked up pace. He felt all that nature had given him, and he embraced it. He gritted his teeth, the wound from his opponent started to bleed again.

With his the last of his strength he dragged them in one by one. Until he felt himself blacking out _... 10._

 **XXXXXXXX**

He grew a lot since the incident. Luffy woke up early in the morning, greeting the cold breeze with open arms. He ran far and fast, no fear ever drew near him. He trained with one goal in mind: to protect all he had left. He trained with all the raw determination he had. Though his stomach grumbled nonstop, and his stomach would occasionally bleed from the impalement, he kept going. He had a hard life, and he wanted life to know it. He did more weights, hit harder, ran farther and faster, all the while appreciating the few things he had.

When he would get tired from his back breaking workouts, he would remember _Ace could do ten more!_ or _Usopp could get there faster!_ and _Sanji would kick harder!_ ' He trained so hard, that he went much farther than his physical limits.

"Gomo Gomo no ..." he chanted as he slammed the heavy punching bag. "GATLING GUN!" unleashing his fury on the poor sack. The ceiling began falling apart, as the chain holding it up began breaking. With one final hit, the bag sailed to the other wall, gravel and cement falling all around him. The sun's light weaved through the holes in the ceiling.

"Hahahaha! I think you are ready!" an older voice chuckled. The young man turned over towards him smiling. While he had trained an old drunk stumbled into the place, blabbering about how he could teach him a thing or two. At first he doubted the alcoholic could help him, but when he told him that he was Shanks former master, Luffy begged him for help. Taking a swig at his beer he pushed up on his glasses, huffing at his apologies.

Lucky for the young man, the tournament would be held in the city, so he didn't need to go around begging for money. The day before he got his rank out of a thousand other fighters. He got the number _6_ for his impressive undefeated season. Defeating top tier opponents, most notably: Rob Lucci, Crocodile, and Gekko Moriah. Even with his impressive resume, the competition organizers gave the higher seats to more renown Shikubuki.

After he got weighed he got pulled aside. At the sudden intrusion Luffy got into a fighting stance. "Strawhat-ya" he said, "you have to lose."

"What?" before he could ask why, the tall figure shrugged, turning around and walking away, as if nothing happened. The whole walk back to the gym, he questioned to himself what he had heard. ' _Did he challenge me … or did he warn me?_ he thought. Though he shook his head, "I don't take orders from anybody!" the young man yelled taking off in a sprint.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The lights shined on the young man, causing him to avert his eyes. "Your local champion! MUGIWARA!" the announcer yelled as the huge crowd roared.

"There he is!" one cheered.

"Strawhat is so good! I want his autograph!" another shouted.

In a sleepless motion, Luffy made his way towards the ring, ignoring the crowd. He continued to walk, seeing people yelling and shouting at him as he entered the octagon. He stood there, watching all the bright flashes from phones and cameras in the audience. The cameramen focusing in on him.

Luffy stood there motionless, taking a deep breath. When he glanced up at the lights again, he blinked his eyes hard, everything had turned black and blue. He stood there as the lights left him, he couldn't even hear who his opponent's name. He stared with dazed eyes at the opposite curtain. When he saw his opponent, he clenched his teeth as his fist shook in uncontrollable fury

Without a second of delay he ran to the other side of the ring, jumping over the fence. He ran at the man, intoxicated in his feeling of anger. "ARLONG!" he yelled his body screamed for revenge.

The huge fish man glanced at him and only grinned. "Shahahahaha!" he gloated, seeing the young man gaining ground. "It was a tragedy how Shanks died!"

In a fit of rage the young man unleashed hell on the man. "GOMO GOMO NO!" he screamed again, reaching both arms back.

The fish man just grinned, dodging all of his attacks. "Shahahahaha!" he laughed, as the young man attempted to murdering him. "I see you are just as weak as him," he mocked again as he moved out of the way of Luffy's attacks.

Luffy couldn't think of anything else except for the hate he had for Arlong. Luffy kept swinging, not caring that he would get disqualified. In his rage, he didn't notice that his opponent chanting something in a low voice. Within a second he fell onto the ground feeling blood gush out of his chest. When he turned to his side, he could see all his nakama shake their head as they left the stadium. He had no one. He felt hot tears come to his eyes when he realized he had come to an end. This life had been cruel. He had made something out of nothing, but to no avail. He closed his eyes feeling himself fading into a sea below.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Luffy woke up breathing hard. "It … it was just a dream" he breathed. Luffy sat against the cement wall, watching the morning light enter the underpass. _Almost there_ , he figured, dusting the dirt off shoulders.

He strolled down the street to his destiny. When he reached his destination, his family greeted him. "You guys came!" he cheered as he felt a huge grin come to his face.

The swordsman just huffed, a smile creeping to his face. Even though he couldn't be more overjoyed to see his nakama, his eyes drifted and locked onto a figure he hadn't seen in awhile. Without even thinking he brushed past his friends sprinting towards the figure in military camo. "Ace!" he yelled.

The man just smirked and turned towards the screaming familiar figure. He brought him into a tight hug. "Why are you here?" he asked.

His older brother complained, "What do you mean? Of course I am going to see my little brother's fights! This is what you wanted right?" The young man nodded his head, but his eyes focused elsewhere. Seeing this aloofness, Ace huffed, "I don't want to keep you any longer. Besides don't you have competition to win?" The young man nodded his head with a wide grin.

After getting a nuggy from his older brother, Luffy left his friends and entered the arena. "Wow," the young mouthed seeing all the fans and the spectacle that within _The Colosseum._ In his country fighting was by and far the most popular sport. He could see hundreds of cameras moving around the air, getting ready for the big fights coming.

The young man took a quick look around the room. Save for a few, everyone stood taller and stronger than him. All of them had reached adulthood except for Luffy, who still attended high school. Everyone else came from prestigious academies, and even some professionals. His eyes turned towards the massive TV above the octagon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Are you guys ready for the 20th annual international mixed martial arts championship?" the announcer asked. The crowd cheered in response.

"Without further ado, we present you the world's up and coming best fighters!" he yelled over the deafening crowd. One large camera panned over the competition glazing over them, stopping for the big shots.

"As we all know legendary fighters like Gold D. Roger, Shiki, and Red Haired Shanks came through here," the announcer proclaimed. Though as the man said Shanks, Luffy felt time slow down. The noise of the crowd and the announcer halted. All the memories he and the drunk had shared came in like a massive wave.

 _"You fought pretty well right there," he took his hand off his shoulder, tipping his hat downwards. "Though your technique is not the best," he criticized._

 _At this the young boy made his hand into a fist, "Are you kidding me?" He brought up his fist so he could see, "My punch is as strong as a pistol!" he yelled, striking an imaginary target._

 _The man with the strawhat had a small grin, raising a brow he asked, "Is that so?" He tipped the hat upwards, revealing the red scars across his face. "If this is true, then maybe you have what it takes."_

 _"What it takes? What do you mean?" the young boy looked at him puzzled._

"... So who will it be? Will it be the world renowned Shikubuki? The academies finest? The world government's best? The professionals? Or is it going to be an underdog? We'll soon find out! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"


	6. Keep Moving Forward

**Ch. 6 Some Just Got To Go**

Thank you to all the people still reading this! It means a lot to me that you guys would take the time to do so. Oh and here is a quote that I think perfectly defines Luffy:

" _It ain't about how hard you hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward; how much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done! Now, if you know what you're worth, then go out and get what you're worth. But you gotta be willing to take the hits, and not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you wanna be because of him, or her, or anybody. Cowards do that and that ain't you! You're better than that!_

 _-Rocky Balboa_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Everything happened like a blur. Luffy fought throughout the tournament ― the time passing by too quick to grasp.

Luffy felt weary as his eyes winced with the the ever growing presence of flash photography. Though his body covered in wounds, they didn't nicknamed the _Rubber Boy_ for nothing. He hid the pain well, moving in fluid motions and striking his opponents with unexpected speed and strength. He only faced stronger opponents as the competition waned on.

One by one his opponents entered the ring, a smirk across their faces. Though their cocky grins disappeared when they got a fist full of Luffy. Time after time, when things seemed bleak, Luffy still fought on. Opponents would always laugh, questioning the young man's will, he always responded back, "because you're in my way!"

 _Keep going! We are almost there!_ He believed, dodging numerous hits from his enemies. He seemed to stretch with each punch and kick whenever he remembered his nakama. Whenever he left the stage victorious, he glanced around to find the once boisterous room quiet as a mouse.

Luffy limped out of the ring, exhausted from his last fight. He reached a tired hand up to his throat, feeling the fresh formed bumps and bruises. _The bastard_ , he thought, limping down the stairs.

Somebody broke the silence.

"That kid just beat Enel!" somebody yelled.

"I heard he had a perfect record in the Skypiea!" another gasped. Even the announcer kept silent, he didn't say a word until he left the arena.

"Mugiwara won!" the announcer spoke.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

" _Had enough?" the man mocked, slamming the golden rod into his stomach._

 _The wound he had received from Crocodile a long time ago started to reopen, "Never."_

" _You are such a burden, trying to strike a God," he began, shaking his head in disapproval. "You're just like that orange haired girl. Such a nuisance," he chuckled. With lightning speed he struck the boy on his side, sending him flying to the other fence._

 _Getting up, Luffy glanced at him with confusion, "Who are you talking about?"_

" _Yaaahahaha!" he chuckled at his antics, "do you not remember?" He slammed the poll against the ground, "That bitch stole money of mine when I came here awhile back!"_

 _Luffy's hands tensed, shaking into tight fist. "What did you say?" His eyes became hidden under the rim of his hat._

" _You heard me that bi―!" He got cut off by unforgiving fist. "What?" Enel breathed, glancing up at the boy in his dazed state. He placed a slow hand on his now bleeding lips._

" _My nakama stay out of this …" he threatened._

" _You know if you didn't get in our way, we would have gotten rid of her!" Enel admitted. Though the more he talked the more infuriated Luffy got. He tried to contain himself, but this would never do._

 _"She is a thief! You got it in the way and she escaped!"_

" _Enel" Luffy said. "If you are a God then this shouldn't hurt," he announced as steam rose from his head._

 _A minute later the young man walked out of the arena, hearing nothing but silence. "The bastard," he said, limping down the stairs._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Folks, today's tournament has been exciting! But the best is yet to come!" The crowd cheered in response. "We are going into the semi final rounds! But first we have a word from our sponsors!"

The television no longer projected the fighters. The screen went pitch black, nothing but a low growl could be heard. "Do you want to be the best? Do you want to be a beast? Then drink Kaido's Monster Energy Drink! It will give you the energy to conquer your enemies! All the best fighters drink it, so why don't you?"

After several sponsor commercials, dances, and song performances the final battles commenced. "Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you, the Rubber Man! MUGIWARA!" Luffy walked past the curtains, noticing that the stadium had become pitch black, save for the stage and splashes of light. Strolling towards the stage, Luffy got startled when fire erupted on either side of him. The sudden flash of heat created highlighted his path.

 _Everyone in the world is watching this fight_ , he figured. Though he cracked his fingers, ready to embrace his challenge head on. He kept the straw hat as he always did ― low on his face obstructing anyone and anything from seeing his eyes. Luffy had started doing this ever since Shanks had past away, opponents would ask the stupid question of why he wears it. They of course found the answer through Luffy's fist.

Luffy glanced under his strawhat, trying to get a glimpse of his opponent. When he saw his opponent, he couldn't help but smile. "Karate Master Jinbei!" the announcer yelled. The crowd roared in excitement. His opponent walked between two rows of water firing out of the ground. When Jinbei entered the arena, the referee signaled for them to fight.

Right before he could get in his stance, Luffy heard a distinct voice through the deafening crowd, "Why do you fight?"

Luffy stood still, his hands swaying to his sides. The audience got quite, wondering what had occurred. When everything stopped, he said, "I don't know." Glancing up to meet Jinbei's eyes for a second, "But I know I have to complete my dream … for my nakama, they are everything I have left ..." He pulled the straw hat down, hiding his weakness from the media's hungry eyes.

His opponent looked over him, before an understanding smirk reached his face. When Luffy got a grip of himself, he paused. His challenged bowed below his waist. Luffy followed suit, keeping a hand on the top of the hat. And just like that, Jinbei exited the stage.

The entire crowd booed and yelled threats. Luffy watched a man with incredible pride walk away. Liter filled the air and the ground around him, though Jenbei kept walking with his chest high.

Finally loosening his grip on the hat, Luffy took his leave.

Luffy sat in the pristine locker room, five familiar faces piled into the fancy place. "Luffy!" Usopp yelled. "You made it to the final round!" he said, turning away with a shrug, "I remember winning the championship last year," he bragged.

"Sugei! Really?" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes. The other four individuals just rolled their eyes at the gullible lad. Before somebody could congratulate him, the stadium erupted into an uproar. Quirking a brow, Luffy tried limping over to the door to see the fight. Though he got cut off by the silver haired man, who only shook his head.

When the cheering died down after what felt like an eternity, Luffy paced back and forth, his chest beating away at the opportunity of a lifetime. _This is it, this is for my n―!_ his thought cut short when the man from yesterday stumbled into the room drenched in blood.

He glared at Luffy, "Straw-ya," he heaved in between breaths. "I warned you already. Heed my advice," when he noticed the young man's attention went elsewhere, he yelled, "even if you win they will slaughter you!"

Luffy glanced back at him with a frown, but before he could ask, the man passed out right in front of him. Without even realizing it, several body guards led him to the curtains. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have an underdog story for you!" the announcer yelled, hyping up the crowd. "This is a local champion, having a perfect season! Although he is small, he packs a punch! Give a warm welcome for the Rubber Man! MUGIWARA!" When his name got projected, the curtains opened revealing everything around him.

Lights flashed everywhere. Luffy couldn't see a thing, so he kept his eyes glued on the ground. Nothing could be heard as the stadium of a hundred thousand blocked out even his own thoughts. Luffy glanced upward, finding the stadium open, fireworks sparking the night sky. Luffy couldn't even discern their thunderous noises due to the crowd engulfing everything.

"Mugiwara had a tragic upbringing. Raised off the streets, he did everything he could to get off the streets." The crowd quieted, allowing him to to listen. "At the age of seventeen, Mugiwara has proven himself to be a resilient fighter. He has beaten top ranking opponents, several Shichibukai, and some of the world government's most elite fighters," the announcer paused as the young man entered the arena. "According to people that know Mugiwara, the young man wears his signature strawhat to honor his deceased coach, the great Red Haired Shanks!" the announcer revealed.

Luffy stood still for a second, remembering his former master and friend. Though he got startled when the ceiling began to shut. "We all know Shanks dominated in the pros! Will Luffy do the same?" Once he got in his usual spot, Luffy gazed at the opposite curtain. Like every fight in the tournament, he didn't know anybody, so he had to adjust to every situation. The lights in front of the opponent's curtain turned dark. Wondering what had happened, Luffy glanced about until no light filled the room except for the flashes from phones and cameras.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the up and coming legacy ..." the announcer proclaimed. Yellow and pink lights moved around the room. "The number one fighter in the nation and the number one in the world …" The octagon lights came back online. "He is known around the world for getting people in terrible situations! And a hero that goes by the name of Spider Man! DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMMMINGGOOOOO!" the announcer screamed.

Luffy stood there, wondering where his opponent had went. His vision got blocked when something rattled the ground. He focused his eyes on the object that just crashed from the stage lights. His opponent got up from his entrance, standing up at the height of the fence.

"You should have taken the deal I gave you," his opponent warned, veins popping out of his forehead.

"I would never take a deal from that bastard, Arlong!" Luffy yelled.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu!" Doflamingo chuckled. "You weren't making a deal with him! You were making a deal with me!" he admitted.

Luffy's mouth parted ways, "huh?" he breathed.

"That's right. Arlong is nothing but a lackey of mine ..." he said, grinning down at the young man.

Luffy still hadn't moved. _If he told Arlong what to do, then he ordered him to kill Sha―!_ he almost finished his thought until he snapped. "YOU!" A smile crept to Doflamingo's face, licking his lips in excitement.

The referee butted in between them, "Fight!"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

" _Luffy! We can get in really big trouble for this!" Usopp yelled._

" _Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, grinning back at his friend when they got closer to their destination. "Hurry up guys! We are are almost there!" he yelled before he sprinting ahead of the group. The rest of the Strawhats just shrugged. Though they found themselves chasing after him anyways._

" _This way!" he shouted, climbing over an iron fence._

" _Luffy are you sure about this?" Usopp asked._

" _Stop being a baby," Zoro broke in, climbing up the fence before he could say anything more._

" _You shouldn't be talking Marimo," Sanji said, taking out the lollipop in his mouth._

 _Zoro stopped climbing midway, glaring down at the blonde, "What did you say, curly brow?"_

 _Sanji just huffed, glaring back at him. "Why are holding onto the railing like that? Are you trying to show off your ass? We are not gay you know."_

 _Trying to defend his pride, the swordsman jumped off the gate, yelling right in his face, "Why did you stare at my ass then? Are you gay?"_

 _Robin just watched the two, laughing at their antics._

 _"Come on guys. I really want to show you what I found!" Luffy pleaded, waving at the two teens to get their attention._

 _When they stopped fighting, the two raced to climb over, both claiming that they touched the ground first. Without even noticing it, Zoro went over to the side and opened the gate for Robin._

" _Thank you Zoro," she said with a smile. The swordsman had a light blush across his cheeks, not expecting such a smile. Trying to hide it he decided to irritate the cook._

" _Robin-chan …" Sanji groaned, realizing his nemesis beat him._

 _"Oi ero-cook! I thought you were supposed to be a gentlemen," the swordsman snickered._

 _"And I thought you were supposed to be the dumbass!"_

 _"Come on guys let's hurry!" Luffy begged, running ahead again._

 _Glaring at his enemy, Sanji stuck in another lollipop before he gave suit._

 _When the Strawhats caught up to the young man, they stared at him in confusion. "Luffy what are you looking at?" Usopp asked. Luffy pointed at to the structure just out of sight._

 _Walking around the corner, the group stood still in awe. After a long silence, Luffy began talking, "That is the place Roger once lived." The warm sun faded in the sunset. "The One Piece …" he breathed with a grin, "that is my dream. To buy that house one day," he smiled, seeing his goal so close, yet so far. "That's why I must fight," he admitted, glancing at his nakama, "I want you guys to live there with me!" The crew looked at him surprised. Knowing Luffy, they knew he would never turn them away. "One day we'll live our dreams." He turned his attention back to the fading sun, "One day."_

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You don't look too good! Maybe you should give up!" Doflamingo mocked, unphased by Luffy's attacks.

 _It's now or never_ , he concluded, dodging another kick; a steel blade slicing through the air only a inch from his face. "Gear fourth," Luffy muttered. Taking a deep breath, he bit down on his forearm, his muscles expanding in response. He dashed to opposite fence, climbing up to the top.

"Why do you think this will work? Your other gears are a shame! Are they just your imagination?" he chided.

" _Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun!_ " Luffy yelled as he jumped off the fence, throwing a strong fist at him with lightning speed.

Doflamingo attempted to kick it away with his blade, but it would not do. Taking the pain, Luffy drove his fist straight into Doflamingo's face, sending the man crashing to the other side.

Luffy glanced up to find his motionless opponent heaped in a corner. He then glanced towards the crowd that erupted cheering his name. Luffy stared at all the projectors showing him.

Luffy done it.

When he limped over to the center, he heard the crowd go silent. He searched for a reason for the silence, though his eyes traveled to place where he felt pain ― Doflamingo had broken his knee.

"Mugiwara," his opponent breathed, blood trickling from his mouth. Doflamingo's glasses shattered, making him unable to see. "You would not stand a chance against _them_ ," he whispered. "And I am not just talking about the pros … _they_ are monsters that will kill …" he breathed. "Only the rich and powerful thrive in the new world," he vowed. With that Doflamingo closed his eyes shut.

He couldn't understand anything he said, _Chance against them? They are monsters?_ All Luffy knew is that he had to leave ― now. He limped to the exit. He kept limping faster and faster until he noticed the room had gone pitch black. When the lights came back on, he glanced up at the now-lit-stage. Doflamingo had disappeared. Though a man, who looked just like himself stood up there with a big belt above his head.

When Luffy got to the locker room, he saw all his nakama waiting for him. None of them frowned or complained, in fact all of them smiled and smirked. Luffy couldn't help but cry and smile back. After crying in their arms, he gave into fatigue and passed out.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **2 Months later**

"Where are we going?" Luffy questioned, clueless as ever.

Rolling his eyes, Zoro responded, "Alabasta."

"I am surprised you even know where you're going Marimo," Sanji snickered.

Before they could fight, Usopp butted in, "Luffy you never pay attention do you? I mean we are on a massive plane, where else would we be going?" his long nosed friend questioned.

The young man already asleep, drool running down his face. "Meatland," he spoke in his sleep.

"He hasn't changed has he?" Usopp questioned.

"Nope," two voices confirmed at the same time.

"Why are you trying to copy me shitty Marimo/cook?" the two asked as they glared at one another.

"Prepare for landing," an announcement cut off their usual antics.

Both of them huffed and put their differences aside to strap Luffy into his seat.

When they landed and the back door opened, they exited, humid heat rolled into the aircraft. Glancing at the blonde, Zoro smirked, "Almost as hot as the shits your food gives me."

"Yeah that's if you can actually find the bathroom shitty bastard," the cook fired back.

"Your crappy foo―!" his voice got cut off.

"Enough you too!" A raven haired women stared at the two, "Where is Luffy and Usopp?"

"I have the nope-I-can't-do-this-I-change-my-mind-condition," a scared man barely said through chattering teeth as he stepped into the hot sun.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled, "Robin!" Luffy ran up to her, though as he did, he noticed a large man with grey hair. "Who is this guy?" he asked, picking his nose.

"Why you little shit!" the older man screamed, running up the ramp towards the young man. Stopping right in front of him, he yelled, "I am your commander, Smoker!"

"Nice to meet to you Smo―!" he tried saying, but a puff of smoke interrupted him.

"You are supposed to salute! Did they not teach you anything during your training?" he scrutinized.

"Ease up on the young guy! I mean he is my kid brother!" somebody snickered.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled. He ran down the ramp and embraced him. "We got put in your unit?!" Luffy grinned, gazing off to see what adventures lie ahead.

Ace tried giving him a smile, though he Luffy's naievity exceeded him. "I don't know …" he said, walking away, "you may slow us down."

"You guys are brothers?" Smoker questioned, taking one the cigars out of mouth.

"Well yes and no." Luffy answered first, "I don't have any family," he said, staring off into the desert. "But Ace is my brother, and these are my nakama," pointing at the four figures adjacent to him. "We stick together. I fought in big fights before this," Luffy glanced back towards the endless desert. "I had nowhere else to go … my friends gave up their dreams …" Luffy couldn't speak anymore, tears filled his eyes as his voice began to falter.

"We are not giving up on our dreams. In fact I think I am going to get stronger out here," Zoro concluded.

"And I can try to see the ancient polygraphs out here," Robin added.

"I can try out different ingredients … and all the fine ladies!" Sanji proclaimed with heart shaped eyes.

"And I can b-bb-brave out here!" Usopp vowed.

"You guys …" Luffy tried to mouth.

"Hey enough crying! I want to show you guys my crew!" Ace complained, signaling for them to follow.

After a little walking, they made it to a green tent, "Hey guys I want you to meet my kid brother." The men got out of their bunks and hammocks, watching the man in the doorway. "Everyone this is …" he began, signaling for them to enter. "Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy …" he said, pointing at each of the boys. "Alright! I will go around the room and tell you a bit about team Mugiwara," Ace decided.

"Team Mugiwara?" Luffy asked.

"We named it after your fighting name!" Ace explained with a pat on the back. "That guy right there's is Brook he is a pervert at times, but his music is some of the best of world." He got a chuckle out of the skinny odd man. "That guy is Franky. He is our mechanic, if you need something fixed he is your man." Franky made his signature stance, not even bothering to put on pants. "You guys know Marco already, so I don't need to introduce him." Ace glanced around the room, "there's still one more. Where is he?"

Ace whipped around, only to fall on the floor, thick saliva hanging over him. "Knock it off!" he yelled, pushing off his little antagonist. Getting onto one knee, Ace scratched the intruders ear. "His name is Tony Tony Chopper. Chopper is about the smartest dog you will ever meet," he glanced at Luffy, seeing the boy's wide open mouth. "We always say Chopper looks like reindeer, but nobody believes us!"

"Unpack your things we are going start our mission tomorrow, so get some rest." Ace ordered. He walked off with a huff and a grin, knowing they wouldn't follow his order.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **6 Months Later**

"Your guy's track record isn't bad," Smoker said, gazing studying the group. "No civilian casualties, every mission is successful, and zero company deaths." The crew smirked and smiled at their achievements. Taking out a thick cigar, Smoker breathed, "I think it is time." Everyone's including the distracted younger boy listened. "Marshall D. Teach is attempting to cause chaos in Alabasta's capital soon. I need your team to stop him before hand."

Luffy raised his hand, "What's the plan?"

Exhaling a thick cloud of smoke, he responded, "The CP believes we have found Teach's location near the capitol's palace. The admirals decided against sending special operations forces to eliminate the target this mission. Your unit understands the area better than anyone else now." Smoker gazed up, finding excited cheers and silent responses. "You guys leave at 0600," he announced. Pointing at the flapping door, he yelled, "Now get going!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They awoke before the sun rose over the endless shimmering desert. Before they knew it, they drove into the heart of darkness at the crack of dawn.

"So if we get this guy Teach," Luffy glanced about his crew, "does that mean the war will be over?"

"Maybe," Ace responded, "if we get rid of him there may be another to take his place."

When they got to their destination, they helped set up an hidden nest for Usopp, overlooking everything from the massive white walls, to the bustling buildings across the street. "Wow," the young man mouth, staring at the palace in awe.

Rolling his eyes, Ace replied, "Yeah it's great."

Luffy frowned at him, "Why are you in such a bad mood today?"

"It must be the lack of sleep," his brother said. 

When they had finished setting the nest, they went downtown to gather intel on the surrounding area. The mission became more difficult as time passed, since more people packed the streets and palace's plaza. Finding it impossible to search any further, Ace gave the order to wait.

"Ace, you still didn't answered my question, why are you in a bad mood?"

Watching the commotion in the street below, Ace stepped away from the sill. "Don't worry about it. It's something I got to learn to live with," he responded with a faint frown.

Luffy tried to keep his mouth shut, but his feet led him towards him. "Marco told me what happened. You got abused and lost some people. Why did you want to hide it from me, Ace?"

The older men listened with remote silence, staring at the unkept floor and moldy walls. Ace took a deep sigh, confronting his younger brother, "Because those guys were my family. Just like your friends are your family. We traveled the world together for a long time." Ace gazed out the window, a hand grabbing the brim of his hat.

Several hours past and it felt like nothing happened; that is until Ace's radio started going off. "Dispatch be advised, the target appears to be moving north towards your general direction, over."

"Roger that," Ace responded, putting the radio in his front pocket.

When he let go of it, another message patched through, "Be advised that a sandstorm is coming―"

The sound of bullet zipping into the room interrupted the signal, a plethora of guns being fired could be heard.

Without even ordering it, the group heard the monstrous crack of a sniper rifle boom through the air. Once, twice, three times the noise of the hostile gunfire became less apparent. "Alright, let's go boys," signaling for the others to follow. "Franky, get the van ready just in case we need an emergency evac." Ace gazed at his sleepy eyed sergeant shooting back through the worn out window. "Marco, give me a status update."

Marco glanced at his superior, reloading a new magazine, he said, "Admirals are telling us that the CP9 guys are pushing them towards our direction ... and Usopp hasn't been discovered yet." Nodding his head, Ace signaled for his little brother to follow. The hollow sound of boots hitting the ground reminded Ace, "Luffy!"

Glancing back towards him, he resumed his pace, "Yes?"

"Where is Chopper?" Ace questioned.

"Oh! I left him with Usopp, to give him some company," he replied with a grin on his face, "That way he won't be a chicken, glancing at his back every two seconds! Shishishishishi!"

Ace frowned at him, since he broke a direct order, though he just turned his attention on the light coming from the street below.

"Alright, this is gonna be tough. Marco and I are going to run across the street while you and Brook provide cover fire," he said. Stopping at the bottom floor, he grabbed his younger brother's shoulder, "It's probably best that we split up." Luffy didn't pay attention enough to notice the wince in his eye.

Peering outside the door, Ace hid himself inside before speaking into the radio. "Zoro and Sanji. Are you guys in position?"

"Yeah. Looks like everything is good to go," Zoro responded.

Ace raised a brow, thinking it odd that the two hadn't argued through the signal. Though Luffy chuckled with a big grin, knowing why they did.

Stepping outside into arid wind, Luffy yelled, "Ace, we stay as group!"

Ace stopped himself, huffing at his request with the shake of his head. "Fine," he said. Ace crept along the base of the building. When Brook and Marco met up with them, they ran through the wall of bullets onto the other side of the street.

When they reached a defendable building, Ace turned back to the group, "We are going to set up on the roof. The Admirals say that Blackbeard hasn't fled the area yet. If we have a chance of killing him, we take it." Working their way up the building, Ace stopped to gaze out a window, noticing more insurgents flooding into the main plaza. In two different locations the armed terrorist got ambushed, cutting down the horde in their helpless fury. The situation appeared manageable at first, but the number of insurgents coming in and people fleeing blurred this dream. Ace pulled out his radio, grabbing onto the railing for support, "Sanji! Zoro! Get the hell out of there! Get back to the rondevu point now!" Just as he said that, a rocket slammed into the side of the building.

Chunks of rubble fell around them, cracks forming in the walls revealing pockets of light. Ace yelled into his radio again, "Everyone! Get to the van!" The older men followed his orders, heading back down, though the young man stayed stubborn as ever. Luffy opened his mouth to challenge him, but another missile slammed into the wall facing the public square.

"No! Ace we can still fight! There's not that many!" he screamed over the gunfire. The now exposed wall hasted their travel up the stairs to a safe area. When they did, his older brother just looked back at him with a quiet stare.

Reaching the door leading to the roof, Ace said, "You're always making me worried! How can I not protect my little brother?" he reasoned. The door crept open, the raging sandstorm nearing the main square. Searching for his target, Ace stood still. The hand holding his rifle began to shake as he ignored the incoming gunfire. "Luffy, this is where we part ways."

"What are you talking about, Ace? I am not leaving you! We are going to take down this bastard toget―!"

"Luffy!" his brother roared. They both stood still in quiet silence, nothing but the monstrous encroaching storm could be heard. "I remember that story you told me long ago."

Shaking his head, he moved closer towards him."What story?"

"The one you told me about the girl named Nami …" He glanced back at him with a grin, "I have a feeling you have somebody waiting for you back home."

"Ace, what are you talking about?"

"Luffy," he turned around completely, "I think this is where we part ways."

"No!" he screamed. Luffy ran towards him wrapping him up into a tight hold. "I can't lose you!"

Ace closed his eyes shut, placing something in his brother's pocket. "Luffy," he began, stepping away from him. He gazed into the crying boy's eyes until a huge grin came over him. "Thank you for loving me Luffy … even if I was unlovable and worthless you still did." Stepping away from the stunned teen's hold, he said, "Goodbye, Luffy!"

"ACE!" he yelled, reaching his hands out for him. Though Luffy was too late. Ace had already been engulfed by the storm, only the sound of a parachute could be heard. "ACE!" he yelled again to no avail. He tried to the edge but something flashed in his limited vision. Something rung in his ears as he fell off the ledge. He felt multiple parts of his body crack and crumble, hitting multiple objects along his descent. One final crash lead to his eventual hault. He felt himself dragged away by his numbed arms. Blood trickled on the dirt road as his vision faded in and out. Luffy didn't have the strength to move his head, but nonetheless he cried. "Ace! Ace! Where are you!"

"Luffy," he heard someone say. Luffy felt himself leaving the ground, though he wouldn't go without a fight. "Let me go! Ace is still out there!" Luffy thrashed and screamed the whole way to the van.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX (I employ you to listen to** _ **My Immortal**_ **, as you read the next scene)**

Once inside the car, they fled the scene like they had been ordered to. Luffy hadn't ceased his anger, fighting and cursing with more ferocity. When they got back to base, Luffy kept up his crusade; though nobody within in camp felt the unit's sorrow. Everyone at camp shared opposite expressions: joy, laughter, and celebration. "Blackbeard is dead!" they all cheered. Videos of the president giving his speech played on every TV. The crew remained silent. Opting to drive up to their tent, before huddling the boy in without a trace. They still had to restrain him, though Luffy just resorted to muffled sobbing. "I should have died! Not Ace!" he yelled, crying the same mantra in his broken speech.

Deep into the night, the tent remained tense. Everyone felt a great pain, Chopper lying his head against Luffy's boots. They all attempted to comfort him, but nothing broke through for good reason. Luffy had known Ace his whole life. Ace had protected him since he was a baby: he taught him how survive on the streets, he taught him how to fight, and he taught him what it meant to have a family. Most of all, the once abused boy took Luffy in when he had nothing at all. Nothing. Yet he gave him something nobody could. A chance to live life. A chance to feel the pain and hardship of life ― but a chance to smile and a laugh ― making everything he bared worth it.

Brook walked up to the crying soldier with a violin in his hands. He sat down with a sigh, rubbing the creases on the bed. "Luffy, there is something we have to tell you." Knowing he wouldn't get a response, he sighed again, "Ace knew he would die today." The sobs came to a halt, instead his tears drew silent. Glancing at the older crew members, he turned back towards the distant boy. "He told everyone in the crew but you, Luffy."

Moving his eyes out of his buried arms, he asked, "Why?" His eyes went back into his nest, sobbing again.

"Because the same thing happened to Ace."

"What the hell do you mean?" he cried, his head throbbed from the pain.

The older men turned away, covering their eyes as they did. "Luffy, there came a time, a long time ago, when we had Blackbeard in our sights. We made the decision to rush in to eliminate him. Though right before we could, we got ambushed. When it became clear that we were surrounded, Whitebeard ordered everyone to evacuate the place. Though nobody listened to him, we all stayed and fought till the end. But Whitebeard had a young crew member, his name was Ace." Hearing Luffy's sobs stop, he continued, "Whitebeard loved him like a son, Luffy. But Ace just started his journey, everyone else in the crew had seen the world, but Ace … he was still an infant in it's eyes." Brushing his hands over his violin Brook said, "that's why we had to drag him away. It took three of us. We are all that remains …"

The two older men breathed in frustration, brushing their hands through their hair in frustration. "That is why Ace died, Luffy … He died because he loved you. Ace died because he loved all of us." Toning the instrument, he played a melody that everyone could relate to.

"My Immortal"

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave_

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _You still have all of me, me, me._

When he had finished, Luffy had already fallen asleep. When he succumbed to fatigue, the crew finally began crying as well. They knew it would shatter the young man seeing his nakama cry, they had to be strong for him ― just like Ace would do.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The next day Luffy asked for his resignation, Smoker understood, giving into his request without question. When Luffy got up to leave, the commander had a commercial ticket in his hand. Without a word, Smoker puffed his cigar with a respectful nod. When he got back to his tent, he found out that his nakama planned to serve for the full tour, finishing up the operation and to keep the flame of Ace alive.

In the airport, he stood alone. Although people applauded him for his service and the news, he just ignored them. Luffy got on the plane in silence and found his seat. A window seat, something he needed. He put his gear away and got situated. He kept the straw hat like he did since last night: low to the point where his eyes couldn't be met.

When the plane went into the air, he stared out the window, watching the country he had spent half a year in. He gazed at the place where he had made many friends and adventures, though this place was also where he lost the closest person in his life.

He just stared out at the spanning desert, thoughts of his brother filled his mind. He started to feel tense, tears started rolling down his face.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?"

He didn't say a word. The person right next to him just huffed in response. After sometime passed the same person asked, "So you served in the military, huh?" picking up on his obvious attire. He just kept his eyes fixated on the disappearing landscape

After an hour passed the stranger tried once again. "Where did you get that hat?" a soft voice asked, trying to cut through the awkward silence.

His frowned only deepened, moving the straw hat further down his face, "I can't say."

The young women in the business suit frowned at the pain he must be in. She glanced down at his hand, noticing something white clenched between his fingers. "What's that in your hand?" she asked, trying to strike a conversation somehow.

"Nothing," he responded trying to hide it with his thumb.

Her scowl got worse, "You know you are not a very good liar, right?"

He just shrugged, ignoring her comment. As time passed, he unclenched his fist gazing at what lay in his hand. He held it above his lap, examining it.

"If you want, I can sew that to your strawhat. That way you won't lose it" she offered.

He paused his examination, hiding the white fabric in his hands. "You would really do that? But they might think it's a weap―"

"I don't care," she interrupted him, "now do you want my help or not?"

It took him awhile to think it over until he went through with it. He gave her his strawhat, though he immediately turned away when he saw her face. S _he looks familiar_ , he thought.

 _Have I seen him before? But I don't remember him having a strawhat,_ she thought as a frown crossed her face as she worked.

 _I haven't seen her …_ he wondered.

 _I haven't seen him in a long time …_ they worried at the same time, _and I don't know where they are._

 _That must be him!_ she concluded all of a sudden.

 _That must be her!_ he reasoned.

 _But it probably isn't … it's been awhile since I have heard from them,_ they thought.

Luffy continued to stare out the window, now watching the lapping ocean waves. He worried about his hat, but the memory of the girl crossed his mind, making the pain go away ― if only temporarily.

"Done!" she cheered. When he turned back, she greeted him with a warm smile. He blushed and steered his eyes away. _That may be her, I just can't say,_ he thought.

 _That might be him! I have to take a chance … just in case it is him._ When he reached over for the strawhat, she whispered, "You owe me 1,000,000 roses!" winking at him. Flustered he scrambled to put his hat on. She laughed at his reaction, trusting her gut on this one.

The rest of plane trip the two talked in comfortable banter, but he still kept his eyes from sight.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Present**

Luffy stopped in his tracks and started sprinting back to the hotel. "I AM SORRY!" he screamed.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Shamble

**AN:** **Warning - Use of strong and or offensive language**

 **This chapter starts 6 months before the events of the present story. This chapter also answers most questions. There is an important AN at the end of this chapter.**

 **This also marks the last chapter reedited! (6/16/16) Expect an update soon!**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

"We got everything. All we need to do is go." Sanji concluded. He took another puff of his fading cigarette. He studied the younger man with a slight frown. Sanji opened his mouth to talk, but found it best to remain silent.

Zoro burst through the beautiful wooden double doors, his swords drenched in blood. Zoro opened his mouth prepared to yell, but stopped himself at the sight of Luffy. Shaking his head he informed the two. "They are back! Not just them … all of them!" he yelled as he adjusted his grip on his swords. "I don't know how much longer the others can hold them off for," Zoro cautioned. Hearing yelling in the other room, Zoro and Sanji shut the door behind them.

As the door slammed shut, the sound of gunfire began anew. This time, the noise came from every direction. Bullets pierced through the walls, tearing up the faint luxury room.

Rushing to the sides of the walls, the two taller men braced themselves. Seeing what would going to occur, Zoro yelled, "We have to go now!"

Luffy opened his eyes, watching his friends brace themselves behind something tangible. He somehow distinguish Zoro's voice over the constant gunfire. Wiping away the remains of his tears, he closed his tired eyes. His head pounded from his long crying session.

"No…" Luffy whispered, opening his lazy eyes again. He placed a hand to the top of his strawhat, feeling a thin layer of dry blood on the brim of it. Taking a deep sigh, he took off his prized treasure, putting it on his side. Gazing upwards, he could see tiny holes letting in light from the faint fire fight. Turning his head, he could distinguish that his velvet king sized bed had being torn to shreds.

"Look there's just no more time!" Zoro ordered. Though his words had no effect on the man. Luffy just moved down the wall; he couldn't hear his friend, nor did he want to understand.

Taking another look around, he watched everything he worked to achieve crumble and fall around him. The golden medieval chandelier, the ancient porcelain, exotic animal furs. He blinked without an ounce of care when he saw his priceless ship in the bottle called _The Thousand Sunny_ crash to the floor.

"No … I told you I am staying here," he spoke up. Reaching for his hat, he got sent flying from the wall. Staring up from the ground, he could see pieces of the hand crafted ceiling drop to the ground near him.

"And I am telling you. If you don't get the hell out of here, you will die!" Zoro yelled. Zoro knew the young man lost his will to go on a long time ago.

Not even attempting to dodge the incoming rubble, Luffy stared at the disappearing ceiling. Blinking his eyes, a familiar painful sound went through his ears. His ears rung, Luffy almost discern the huge gaping holes in the doors.

"As much as I hate to say it, he is right. We have to leave now," Sanji said. Tossing his cigarette to the side, Sanji, like Zoro stared at the young man.

"I can still make it better …" the young man reasoned as he reached his feet. The two breathed a sigh of relief ― though this hope got crushed as soon as it rose. A strong foul odor stung their senses.

"What part of 'it's over' do you not understand?" Zoro snapped. He attempted to figure out where the repulsive smell came from. When the gears clicked, Zoro didn't have enough time to react. "Luffy!" he yelled trying to reach him.

"I …"

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, a fire consumed his vision.

Opening up his blurred eyes, Luffy drew blanks in his white sight. He attempted to raise his head, though his chest inflamed from the painful heat. Grunting hard with teeth clenched, Luffy laid his head back on the ground. Turning his head to the side he could discern that he had somehow made it into courtyard adjacent to the house. Colors of red and blue lights flashed around his vision as he attempted to make sense of the situation.

"Take the money Luffy … we will cover your escape," a tall blond man ordered, placing something heavy on his abdomen.

"Money? Escape?" Luffy questioned aloud, attempting to understand what had happened. He could tell that they had just entered a small garden shed.

"You heard the shitty cook … we got your back," Zoro huffed, placed another blade in his mouth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy muttered. Peering out the door, he saw a fire loom over the great structure.

"Are you that dumb, Luffy? Get out of here before they catch you," Sanji ordered, turning his back on him.

Grunting through the pain, Luffy sat up. Glancing down he saw a large metal briefcase along with bloody wrapping. Getting to his weary feet, Luffy stumbled over to the statue like pair near the entrance. They both stood silent, watching the events play out before them. Getting closer to them, he could discern rain in the distance. A lot of it.

"Ace's flame!" Luffy screamed, "we have to save it!"

"No!" they both yelled at once, stepping in the young man's way.

"We have to make the fire in the fountain bigger! Otherwise Ace's flame will die out!" Luffy pleaded. He caught sight of the fading fire atop giant marble fountain. The once massive flame sparked its last breath, succumbing to the relentless rain.

"Please!" Luffy cried out. Though the two stood like stone walls, neither of them changing face.

"It's too dangerous to do that with all the shitty cops and shitty―… well you know," Sanji stopped to take out a cigarette. "Just take your money and go," he said, putting the cancer stick in his mouth. "You earned it," he finished, blowing a puff of smoke into the dark night.

"What do you mean? All of us earned it!" Luffy reasoned, though this only received disagreeing shakes of the head from the older men. Seeing people come their direction, the two men grabbed a hold of Luffy's arms, dragging him against his will.

"Let me go! Let me fight!" Luffy yelled, through his resistance lacked much power. Every time he moved, his chest would burn in pain. He didn't dare touch his chest, having good enough instincts to realize that tampering with it would cause catastrophic effects.

When he heard a click and the ground beneath him disappear, he felt the world around him become silent. As he felt his arms being released, he felt himself fall. Crashing to the ground, Luffy stared upwards, through the circular opening.

"Don't put everyone's sacrifices in vain," Zoro scoffed, giving one last smirk at the young man.

"Yeah the shitty swordsman is right! Besides we will meet again. Just like we planned right?" Sanji proclaimed, raising a curly brow.

Nodding his head, Luffy stared up at the two with admiration. Luffy opened his mouth to say goodbye, only to be cut off by the closed off ceiling.

"Good bye guys …" Luffy muttered as he turned around. Light bulbs lit the dirt cave in front of him. Tightening the grip around the suitcase handle, Luffy limped his way forward. Pieces of the ceiling would crumble to the ground as the sound of gunfire, resounded through his ears once again.

 _There it is,_ he thought when he saw a small opening. Approaching it, he breathed in the cold night air. When he stepped outside, he hit a rock on the side of the granite walls. The wall shut closed appearing as though nothing were there. Gazing upwards, he could see his childhood dream burn and crumble to the ground. The smoke rose into the dark storm clouds above.

Tearing his eyes away, he began to follow the path he had followed as a child. _The fence_ he remembered, climbing over it. When he jumped off of it, he couldn't help but a place a hand on it in memory.

" _One day I am going to live here!" he began, turning towards his crew, "I want you guys to live here with me too!"_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hours later**

Luffy pulled the brim of the straw hat towards his nose, entering a busy street corner. Making his way through the jam packed street, Luffy kept his eyes glued on the ground. When the footsteps around him became faint, he breathed a sudden sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" a sympathetic voice called out right in front of him.

Luffy quickened his pace along the sidewalk. "I am fine." he muttered, tightening his grip around his briefcase.

"Well you don't look great," the person replied. Turning towards the voice, Luffy had a slight scowl on his face.

"Why do you ca―!" he scuffed, but held his tongue when he saw who it was.

"Long time no see Luffy!" a green haired women cheered, "I haven't seen you since you were in high school! That must have been 2 years ago!"

Luffy came to a halt, his mouth agape in wonder. He stared at the woman, feelings guilty and remorseful at the sight of her.

"Why are you standing there like that? Why don't you come in here and have some coffee?" she asked, stepping more out of the door she held.

Speechless, Luffy nodded his head, watching her enter her shop. The tight grip on the suitcase couldn't be more strenuous, sheepishly limping his way towards the open door.

When he made his way to the door, he glanced inside. The place had a faint glow with chairs stacked on top of various wooden tables. Although the lighting didn't illuminate much, he could still discern that the whole room had dark shades of red. Even the wooden flooring had some semblance of the color red. Scanning the place, he could see the ordering table, as well as various assortments of coffee making material. Stepping inside, he watched the green haired women meddle with something low to the ground behind the counter.

Though when the bell above the door rang, she looked up from what she was doing. "Oh! Just take any seat down, I was about to close up for the day," she exclaimed while looking back towards the cabinet. "I will get you something in just a minute!" she announced, moving over to get various ingredients. Taking her suggestion, Luffy strolled over to the nearest small table, taking two chairs off of it. Taking a seat, Luffy placed the grief case between his legs.

He observed her, watching her quick, cheerful, movements as she prepared the drinks. "Here is something to keep you busy," she said while turning on a nearby television. Turning his head to the side, he could see the small television flicker to life.

 _The media_ , he thought as he watched a women in a business dress speak towards the camera. _They only play what people want to hear to make money … or what they don't want you to hear,_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. Turning back towards the table, he could see the green haired woman approach with two hot cups of coffee.

"I hope this is enough," she spoke, placing a cup of coffee in front of him. "It's been two years! You must be nineteen now! How is college going? And what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Well I went into the military ... and now I am unemployed," he lied as he took a quick sip of his coffee. He kept glancing at the door, waiting for the inevitable. "What have you been up to?" Luffy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well after … you know what happened," she stopped, gripping her blouse and turning away. Taking a deep breath, she started, "After selling the bar … with what little money I had, I decided to open up a cafe." Luffy's lips parted, finding no remorse on her face, instead he found a warm smile.

"I mean life is tough, but we always have to move on … right, Luffy?" she asked while looking him in the eyes. Luffy found himself without words once again, nodding his head up and down in return.

"Mommy!" a child cried out somewhere behind the counter.

Luffy gasped at the sudden intrusion. "Oh! I didn't show you him, did I?" Makino asked with a smile. Getting up, she made her way towards the crying kid. Once he caught sight of the child, his eyes began to tear up. Gritting his teeth hard, he attempted to drink his coffee, concentrating everything he had on the small cup.

"Who is this?" the child asked with a finger outstretched.

"That's uncle Luffy! Say hi to uncle Luffy for me!" Makino asked, looking at her child with motherly love. Luffy's grip on the cup became restless as silent tears rolled down his face.

"Hi uncle Luffy!" the small child cheered, turning back to his mother. Luffy forced his head to the side as the tears began to free fall. Putting his shirt up to his face, he attempted to hide his tears. He brought a restless hand to the top of his strawhat, rising it off his sporadic hair. Though the feeling of crusted dried blood still resonated on the hat. Forcing his eyes shut, he tried his best to prevent his eyes from giving way. Placing it right over his eyes.

 _I can't even give his son his strawhat!_ he thought, his face winced between gritted teeth and endless tears. Prying his eyes open, he gazed at the young boy.

"Before Shanks passed away, he got me pregnant with this little sweetheart. I decided to name him Shanks after his father. Look he even has the same hair as his dad!" she said, brushing the young boy's red hair.

A large grin appeared on Luffy's face at the sight of the boy. "It's nice to meet you Shanks! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. He hadn't been able to laugh or smile for a long time, not until he had seen the boy.

The excitement of seeing Shank's kid got smashed when words that stabbed his heart passed through his ears. Turning his head to the side, he got up from his chair.

" _It is confirmed that multiple homicides were committed today by none of than―"_

"I have to go," he announced, grabbing the briefcase between his legs.

"Where are you going? Luffy you don't look to good at all! Please stay here with me a little longer! And besides you only just met your nephew!" she pleaded, watching him step away from the chair.

"... _The motive is not clear yet, but it seems like the suspect has had military service and a history of violence. Police reports say the suspects motives are in fact―"  
_

He made a step towards the door, though he paused in his tracks when he caught sight of the young boy's eyes. Stepping forward, Luffy placed the briefcase on the chair he had sat on a moment ago.

"That's my payment for the coffee" Luffy muttered as he stepped away from the two.

" _... What we do know is that the suspect is still on the run. Police and federal officers have started a massive manhunt for the main suspect. If you or anyone you knows sees this suspect please contact the police im―"_

"Luffy you don't have to pay! Please just stay for Shank's sake!" she pleaded with a deep frown.

"I am sorry but I have to go … I never came here and we never had this discussion," he ordered, rushing towards the entrance. As he turned the doorknob, he felt himself break down for a second time since meeting the boy.

"Bye uncle Luffy! I'll miss you!"

Turning the handle of warmth, he entered the cold night breeze which welcomed him. Shutting the door behind him, he lowered the strawhat down his face once again as he made his way down the crowded street.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **6 Months later (Present)**

"There she is!" a man yelled.

"Get up closer so we can hurry this up!" somebody else ordered.

"That bitch spotted us! Step on the gas!" another man panicked.

"I'll get too close to her!" the driver reasoned.

"Shut the fuck up and do what I say! The boss is not going to let us live if we don't get her!" the man in the shotgun seat yelled. Though everyone's eyes kept on the girl ahead of them.

"What the hell are you doing! You're going to crash into h―!" one of the men yelled experiencing whiplash.

"Oh my god! She is fucked up now!" the copilot yelled in horror. "The boss is going to kill us! He told us take her unharmed!"

"What the hell did you do!" one of the men in the back of van yelled, feeling his throbbing neck.

"I only did what you said to do!" the driver cried in defense.

"I didn't tell you to slam the fucking car into her!" the man next to him yelled, yanking out his hair. "Just get out of the car!" Everyone in the car followed his order. When everyone got out of the car, they all stood around the car and the girl in silence.

"You dumbass! Look what you did to her!" he yelled turning towards the driver. "Backup the car now!" he ordered. The crew watched with disgusted frowns as the driver scramble back into the car.

"I think it may have broken …" one man said only to stop himself when the car started. They stood around the dented wall, watching the dented white van backup from the still body.

"What are we going to do now?" one man asked, studying the damaged women with hands covering his eyes. "It's obvious she ain't gonna be the same."

"Now she is useless!" another cried when he got closer, turning away with a hand on his stomach.

"Look at the bright side guys …" another said, "at least she won't resist when we get her back to the boss."

"Enough talk! The boss wants her so we need to deliver her!" the de facto leader yelled. All the men nodded in agreement, moving over the rubble towards the women.

Getting ready to lift the broken body, the men chanted, "1 … 2… 3 …"

Yelling at the driver, one of the men grunted, "Open up the back before someone comes!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" a soulful cry pierced through the clear night.

Turning towards the sudden intrusion, the men stopped what they were doing. In fact, they dropped her onto the concrete street at the sight of him.

"Shit! It's this crack head from yesterday!" the driver yelled, hoping out of car.

"Lets just leave the girl and run!" one of the men suggested, backing away from the berserk looking man.

"No!" the leader yelled. "He got the jump on us last time! I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND!?" the man in the strawhat screamed at the bewildered thugs. The dark figured stomped his way towards them, each of them recognizing the presence of the end.

"We aren't afraid of you!" the same man yelled, pulling out two knifes.

"No more mercy," he mounted, running at them like one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse.

XXXXXXXXX

Four still bodies laid sprawled out on the concrete street, covered in thick flowing blood. Luffy gazed up from one of his victims, staring at the crumbled wall. Seeing the huge dent in the van, and the damage on the wall, he gasped with bloodshot eyes. "Damnit!" Luffy yelled, running towards his friend. He lifted her up by her neck, staring at her shut eyes. Feeling the coldness in her arms, he couldn't help but feel hot tears come to his eyes.

Studying her wounds, he saw a plethora of bumps and brushes along her body. She bleed from multiple parts of her body, most notably from the back of her head. Glancing down towards at her chest and abdomen, he breathed a sudden sigh of relief. _At least she wasn't hit here_ , he thanked, dragging his eyes south. He gritted his teeth as tears forced their way through his eyes. Placing a gentle hand on her hip, he could feel an unusual large bump on her side. _Her hip is broken_ , he concluded with a deep frown. Nonetheless he continued his assessment, gazing at the rest of her body. _And her legs are broken too_ , he figured. His teeth clenched as he withheld his want to scream. _If I got here sooner … she would have never gotten in this accident ..._

Luffy's breath labored at the sudden gravity of the situation.

 _She is going to die soon_ , he realized, ripping off his torn up vest. Luffy made the best patches he could, until his instincts kicked in.

 _There is no time for an ambulance! She will die by the time she gets emergency care!_ He concluded, lifting her mangled body off the ground. Glancing around, he could see people from nearby buildings watching and recording him. With no other choice, he bolted into a nearby alleyway.

 _They will find you … you have to leave,_ his selfish thoughts rationalised. Similar jarring thoughts came in an endless tormenting fashion. Running through more alleyways, he kept his gaze on her cold closed eyes. He could no longer see her with the tears filling his vision.

 _You can't save her … leave now_ , a familiar voice kept suggesting. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed flashes of red and blue pass through the dark sky. Gritting his teeth, he placed her frail body across his back as best he could before cutting another corner.

"Don't give up on me," he muttered, sprinting down another run down street. _This is all my faul_ t, he concluded. Spots of red and blue enveloped his surroundings.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN** : _The following is my personal opinion, I kindly ask you to respect it_.

As a reader and a writer, I will never portray Luffy and Nami other than innocent. I don't mean innocent as in clueless, I mean innocent as in pure innocent teen love. It's very personal as to why I will only illustrate these two as innocent. I lost four people very close to me in a short period of time. To tell you the truth the LuNa pairing really got me through a lot of the pain I was feeling. I would look towards it if I had a bad day, or when I wanted to forget the pain of losing a loved one. So yeah, the pairing holds a very special place in my heart. I will **never** support a story that destroys this image of young innocent love. LuNa stories that include: forced sexual assault, many sexual partners, affairs, or anything in which they cause severe physical or mental pain to one another, **I will not support**. These kind of stories just destroy the image of the pairing, that honestly, helped me a great deal with what I was feeling. The love I felt for this pairing led me to writing, which honestly has been one of the best decisions I made in my life.

I planned to talk about this subject matter later down the road, but I think I have to address where I stand now, so you guys will have a better idea as to what type of author I am. Once again these are my personal opinions so please respect them. Sorry for ending this chapter on a serious note :( I just needed to get this out of the way. Peace.


	8. Sacrifice

You Never Know

AN: Yo I haven't updated in a long time! :O I got back the determination and will to write again :D I also started reading the manga for One Piece instead of the anime … so much hype for the Whole Cake arc! And watch One Piece Opening 19! Nami's wearing Rouge's flower again! The parallels between the two are getting stronger!

I will try my best to finish up all the stories I have in a short amount of time, that way I can get to the other ideas I have. Enjoy!

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

They will find you … you have to leave, his selfish side rationalised. Similar jarring thoughts came in an endless tormenting fashion. Running through more alleyways, he kept his gaze on her cold closed eyes. Luffy could no longer see her with the tears flooding his vision.

You can't save her … leave now, a familiar voice kept suggesting. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed flashes of red and blue pass through the dark sky. Gritting his teeth, he placed her frail body across his back as best he could before cutting another corner.

"Don't give up on me," he muttered, sprinting down another run down street. This is all my fault, he concluded. Spots of red and blue enveloped his surroundings.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Moments Later**

"This is the police! We have you surrounded!" a voice roared through a megaphone ― a medium that had once praised him in the arena.

The air in his lungs tightened, blistering coldness creeping into the back of his throat. The labored race to nowhere ragged on with no hope insight. Helpless steps in puddles drew his wary feet closer to the end. Headlights and long drawn out flashing colors peeked through each dim corridor; every time he met the blinding light, he scampered away like a mouse, fleeing wherever he could find.

The aforementioned sirens rang clear within his worn ears. They never ceased in their pursuit, and only grew louder with each exhausted breath. Every stride weighed heavier in his desperate attempt to move forward, though his will eroded whenever he saw what laid in his dirty arms. His body begged for him to give into reason ― but Luffy wasn't a reasonable person. Luffy didn't need to glance twice to know that this was his burden.

Gloomy rainclouds and random gust tortured the poor man's familiar body. Luffy tried to ignore the cruel sensation by shutting his eyes, but the task ahead forced him to bare the devil's burden. In a stroke of luck, he found a dim alleyway, though his eyes drew towards the still girl in his care. "There's no more time," he breathed. Staring at the relentless rainfall, he moved forward with what little strength he had. Life on the street had torn and degraded his once unmatched physique. His eyelids closed shut once light forced its way into the narrow alleyway. Taking a deep breath he fought to remain in the darkness before an empty street came into view. Entering out of the temporary haven, he escaped into the bleak unknown.

Luffy's heart beat out of his chest when he realized that nothing better came from it. Every corner felt shorter, and the streets no longer resembled a bustling city but a country under martial law. Canines barking and the sound of armed forces running, surrounded everything around him. Caught up in the hazy fiery of loud noises, he stopped for a moment, glancing down at what he did. Blood rushed out from the back of her head, staining his hands and legs. "She's going to die!" he screamed, attempting to mend the open wound a little better with his palm. Though this was only the tip of the iceberg for all the problems lying ahead. Brushing her hair away from the thick stained blood, he began to tremble and break down again. "I should have never met her ... She would be alive and happy without me," he said, tears trailed down his face and onto her pale cheeks. His fingers began to lose feeling, though he grunted and mustered enough strength to lift her higher, resting her against his bare chest.

His eyes widened when a quiet street came up in the distance. "Hold on!" he yelled, bringing her even closer to his body. Everything closed in on them, the shouting and barking became crystal clear even within the heavy downpour. Flashes of light drew dangerously near, bopping up and down around him. Reaching deep within himself, Luffy ran faster and kept the deadly light away. "Just hold on! I can make it better … I promise!" he cried. Without even realizing it, Luffy reached the empty drizzling clearing.

"Hands up where I can see them!"

Luffy paused. Though he broke out into a sprint immediately after.

"Turn around or I shoot!" the man yelled.

Standing still again, Luffy glanced down at the motionless girl before turning straight around. Staring at the ground, he cried behind his strawhat, "I'm begging you! Please help her!" He revealed the damage done with outstretched arms, feeling himself falling to his knees.

The gun remained trained on him, until the police officer sighed. "Get in the car!" he ordered, running around it before Luffy could notice.

Luffy didn't challenge his authority, he rushed back to his aching feet, placing her gently into the car before hoping in. The vehicle already started moving, the door shut at the same time the sirens went off, right before the alleyway came into view. Men in combat armor emerged out the dark passageway, searching the new area. Numerous other militarized vehicles and personnel appeared around every corner, searching everywhere he could be.

"There is first aid in the seat in front of you." The windshield wipers revealed more responders racing down the street to hunt him down. Turning down another road, the cop floored the gas before saying, "I don't even know what to tell you … You already know what is going to happen to you. But I will admit you made the right choice." Luffy remained in silence, tending to the most dire wounds the best he could. "That girl would have died if she went to hospital. The good ones are half an hour away from here … though in the long run I think you made a mistake." Merging onto the freeway, the officer asked, "What do you plan on doing?"

Luffy glanced up from his patch work before looking back at her, "I don't know."

"I'm sure you already know this, but a lot of people want you dead or captured. The police know you're here, the government knows you're here, and _they_ know you're here." Hopping off the freeway, the police car came to a halt at a red light.

Something fell in Luffy's lap, before snatching it up. He gazed at the object with a bewildered stare. "I'm afraid it's time we part ways," the officer said, "take the money and medical supplies." Searching around the car, the officer exclaimed, "And take this. You will probably need it more than I do." A black backpack swung in his outstretched hand, Luffy took this from him instantly. When the light turned green, the officer turned left, stopping the car right under the underpass.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked. Somewhat expecting silence, he hurriedly stuffed everything in the bag, putting it on soon after. Grabbing the girl up in his arms, Luffy stared at the back of officer head, holding out for an answer. No one treated him with kindness. Tilting the driver's mirror, their eyes locked for the first time.

"You know me, Luffy."

Staring at him with trembling lips, Luffy's tears filled his shattered vision, "Sabo …"

"See you, Luffy." Pressing a switch, the door next to the boy, popped open to the dry underpass.

Finding himself without words, Luffy raised the girl out of the car, crying he said, "Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it! Besides … now is not the time to be a cry baby like Ace would say! You have somebody to take care of! I wish I could do more, Luffy … and I will! Just take care of her!"

"Right!" he said with a once familiar flame in his eyes. "See yah, Sabo!"

Watching the police car roll by him, Luffy gazed at the gloomy prospect in front of them. He recognized the area ― just shy of the towers reaching into the storm clouds ― a place where crime was commonplace. Though Luffy understood why he left them there, an old acquaintance worked nearby. But more urgently, a small group of drug stores sat amongst empty parking lots, just shy of the underpass.

"She needs pain medicine," he reasoned as he glanced down at her wounds. "Just a little longer," he said, resting her against a concrete pillar. Taking off the backpack, Luffy placed it on the ground and yanked the zippers open. Glancing at the injured girl, he dived into the bag, pulling out everything he could grab. "Clothes, more clothes, and …" Luffy stopped when his hands felt something hard. "I'll make sure you get through this," he said pulling out the cold object.

Putting back on the backpack, he pulled her up and rested her on his tired shoulder this time. Walking into the cold rain, the homeless man kept his eyes on the drugstores in front of him. Finding an alleyway between the brick buildings, Luffy laid her against the wall. "Just hold on a little longer … I can get you there. Just hold on." Lowering the strawhat over his face, he exited the alleyway into the deserted parking lot.

One of the stores was still open, a bright white light illuminating the store. Keeping his head down, Luffy entered into the small store. He didn't pay any attention to the quiet store clerk staring him down. "You gonna buy anything or have you come here to steal?"

Ignoring his insult, he grabbed the items he needed off the empty shelfs. Placing them on the counter, the clerk asked, "Cash or credit?"

"Cash. I'm in a hurry."

"Why? The cops are kicking you from under the freeway?"

"No. I got someone to take care of."

"You can't even take care of yourself! What makes you think that you can help somebody else?" Staring at the broken strawhat, the man shook his head, "Forget the money! Keep it yourself! I refuse to do business with a low life like you!"

"Accept the money," he said, his hand falling to his side.

"Or what? I got a shotgun with your name on it! No one will give a shit if you di―!"

The barrel of a pistol grazed the clerk's head. "Somebody will." Looking up from under the brim of the strawhat, Luffy recognized the man. It was Buggy. Stingy and self absorbed, same as he ever was.

"I'll just call the cops! The police are looking all over for you!" Buggy cheered, grinning at the man who ridiculed him.

"I don't have time to kill you," turning his head, Luffy smashed the butt of the pistol against his head. The strike left him unconscious, though his body fell in such a way as to trip the alarm.

"Shit!" he yelled. Stuffing everything he could into the bag, he kept some of the medicine in his hand. First responders would be there any minute, especially with a high profile target in the city. Rushing to his knees, he forced some of the medicine into her mouth. "Come on! It will make you feel better!" He rhetorically said, knowing that she wouldn't respond. Moving her jaw up and down, he threw some pills into his mouth, chewing the bitter drugs to make them quicker to digest.

When he heard sirens approaching, he grunted and shook his head. "You'll' be just fine! Just a little longer!" he pleaded. Reaching around her hips, he lifted her back onto his shoulder balancing her before taking off onto the opposite side of the street. Dodging honking cars, Luffy ran through the drizzling rain, somehow making it to the other side of the street unharmed. Putting a hand up to the brim of his strawhat, Luffy gazed up towards the towers looming overhead. "What should I do?" Such a rare question came with two steps in the opposite direction. "We can go someplace safe … or I can get her the help she needs―!"

Luffy began sprinting down the street when the police cars arrived. A helicopter rang overhead, as the whole parking lot around the drugstore got filled with blinding light. "What should I do?" he yelled, gritting his teeth at his inaction. Noticing a police car entering below the overpass, he made his decision. He ran between the building near him, reaching her out in front of him, in the nick of time. The headlights grazed the hairs around his head, but nothing suitable for suspicion. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled her towards him as he continued his journey deeper into the rundown place. Every step was caked in mud, and the suffocating brick walls broke at the slightest touch. Gazing past her copper strands, he found himself in a tight intersection between the shabby buildings. The roar of the freeway got caught in his deaf ear ― turning every which way for a decision to be made.

"Make a choice!" he demanded, adjusting her back onto his shoulder. "She needs emergency care … but the hospital is an hour away! Shit!" He slapped the top of his head hard, wincing at the gravity of his mistakes. "Just give me some time!"

 _You can always buy time._ A distant memory broke his insufferable aching mind. Backing up against one of the walls, he gazed up at the skyscrapers that hadn't changed. "We can always be safe afterwards, but now …" Luffy stopped in his track, staring at the still women's injuries in its entirety. "I gotta do whats right," squeezing her hip, he burst forward like a bull from its pen.

"There's something moving over there!" somebody cried out from under the blinding light. Everyone's attention went towards the opposite side of the street. Most saw nothing at all, but one did. "He's on the other side of the street, and he has somebody hostage!"

"Hostage? He knows he is a deadman. A hostage won't do him shit," someone replied.

"I'm not concerned about the hostage," one tall man among them said. "My question is how the hell he moved ten miles in five minutes." Turning towards one of his inferiors, he asked, "Sabo, is there something you are not telling us?"

"Nope," Sabo said with one of his manic grins, "I was one of the first ones to respond because I was getting off my shift." Pointing at the skyscrapers, he mocked, "there is no quicker way to get the P.D. you know."

Shaking his head, the tall man roared, "Send some officers to investigate across the street. There's nothing here, but that cashier blabbered about seeing him." As he made the order, military vehicles and black SUVs rolled into the parking lot. When a line of sirens went down the main road, most of them followed except for a few vehicles.

A man with a strange goatee and white suit exited the bulletproof car into the pouring rain. Jumping out of the vehicle, several men in black suits escorted him. The mysterious figure approached the two officers with authority.

Miraculously, the brief head start had achieved its purpose ― Luffy was able to avoid the police without detection. Though the rain still poured on them, the severity of the storm had withdrawn, the moon being visible under the once thick black clouds. "This is our last chance." Luffy gazed up at the run down building complex in front of him. Bringing her closer to his neck, he approached the molded warehouse door. Searching about for an entrance, he found a slight sliver in the wall. Tapping on it, a set of angry eyes stared at him.

"Why the hell are you here?" the voice demanded. Though the eyes stared around him, "Did you bring them around here?"

"No. But I will if you don't open up," Luffy implied.

"You're a dead man!" the man replied.

"Yeah, but I got somebody to take care of."

Without another word, the large run down building's loading dock rose for the world to see. Inside, people of all sorts went about their business. Though the business they participated in wasn't at all legal. Men and women for hire ― plenty of mercenaries and prostitutes ― military grade weapons, drugs of every kind, and just about any kind of entrepreneurial businesses possible. Wading through the dense crowd, even the worst among them took a step away from him. The sea of outcast and criminals divided, Luffy could discern what he needed at the other end of structure. He kept his back straight, maintaining the air of man everyone knew well, despite his poultry apparel. When he got to his destination, Luffy peered between the dirty flaps before pushing them aside. With just one simple glance inside, Luffy knew this would be the first place destroyed had the cops been aware. Coming around the once white wall, a tall man strolled into the doorframe with a red liquid filled jar in his hand.

"What do you want? An abortion? Heart surgery?" Looking up from the glass, the man caught sight of the man and the women. "You beat your wife?" he asked, placing the jar down on a musky white tile next to him.

"No. She got in an accident," Luffy said. He pulled her off his shoulder, revealing the damage she had received a short time ago. "She needs surgery!"

Studying the damage, the doctor stared back at the man, "How much money do you have? Nothing in this world is for free."

Handing him the wallet as though he were sending him a;; his hope, the surgeon looked inside. One glance, and the man threw the wallet back at him. "Not enough. Can't help you."

"But I'm begging you! I can get the money!" Luffy pleaded.

"You may have the money for somethings, but one thing is clear ..." He didn't need to look twice for him to know, "She's quadriplegic, Strawhat-ya."

Taking a step back, Luffy stared at him as though he just got shot point blank. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means she's useless. Even if I do surgery on her, she may never have control of any of her limbs or hip again." Stopping himself for a brief moment, the surgeon moved her face, ignoring the hatred building up in the young man. "And it looks like she lost her vision," grinning at the ragged homeless man, he said, "pick your poison."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: You can thank LuNaLoverAlex for pushing me to finish up this chapter XD Hope you liked it, and I will continue to write continuously throughout the rest of summer :D


	9. Binded Fate

**You Never Know Chapter 9**

 _ **Binded Fate**_

 **AN: Fair warning, I haven't finished watching the anime, I got up to Thriller Bark and kinda got bored (I heard there were not any LuNa moments for awhile ... so I kinda skipped all the way to the end of Dressrosa XD) I keep up to date with the manga (Zou and Whole Cake have a TON of LuNa moments). Reason I am saying fair warning is because Law is in this chapter, and I am writing him vaguely on what I have seen in the recent manga/wiki so don't get mad at me if he sounds weird ;_; lol**

 _ **Like Nobody ...**_

 _Pick your poison._

Flashes of blue and red lights didn't bother the man leaning against the crumbling wall. Rain pelted him, drenching his now wreaking clothes, cleaned only a short moment ago. This didn't bother him either, staring at the drops sparking the ground around him, disappearing in an instant. The strong stench of raw sewage―or whatever the blackmarket cooked up―didn't slight him. The man had lost his will. The hat blew off his damp wild hair, floating atop a puddle at his feet. The dire situation didn't phase him in the least bit. A single vacant stare characterized his vegetable state. His eyes followed his precious strawhat, wading back and forth in a deepening puddle. The hat fought for buoyancy, keeping the water from pulling it below.

Though the fight was out of its control. Hats cannot fight, it merely obeys the laws of nature that command it. And so to does mankind. It fights for survival not in personal vindication for it, but the chained rhythm of it:

 _I did not direct my life. I didn't design it. I never made decisions. Things always came up and made them for me. That's what life is._

Nothing pestered in his mind except for the hat floating still now. A hand moved on its own accord. Soon its pilotless body followed like a strung puppet, plucking the strawhat out of the water. "Nami …" he breathed, staring at the bottom of his dripping possession. Placing the crown upon his head, and eyes blocked from the faint light, a strong feeling overcame him.

"I don't care if I don't have control," the homeless man pulled the brim low, "but that doesn't mean I can't do everything I can to help her." Glancing at the puddle, he kept his gaze there. Without the hat covering his face, it reflected his clean shaven and rugged features. "After all ..." rolling up his wet sleeves at his elbows, he turned around, facing the exit of the shady complex. "I don't got nothin to lose ..." Two soundless words etched on his lips before grabbing the door handle.

 _ **Unforgettable …**_

Stepping back into the unsightly place, the young man walked back into the illegal surgical center. Ignoring the crap cluttering the place, Luffy worked his way around the blood stained floor, approaching a sealed rusting door. A quick knock on the shaky thing, and the door opened a moment later. The surgeon of death stood on the opposite side, a grin creeping in, "So have you decided, Strawhat-ya? The cash is good, but the credit ca―"

"Is someone else's. I know," he interrupted. Shaking his head, the homeless man said, "I don't want to use it. I don't want to bring them into this mess."

The surgeon's smartass grin turned south, "Than how the hell do you expect to pay for this? This isn't charity work. Besides …" gazing back into the dim room, Law looked back with a shrug. "Why her? You could get any broad in this city. This one's busted. Get a new on―"

"It's my fault. I need to make dues." The strawhat came off with his solemn vow, resting against his exposed wet chest.

"Then go to a church and get lost." Opening the door a little wider, the surgeon pointed back into the dark black and red room, impossible to see through from outside. "Make sure to pick up the girl on your way out."

Luffy pleaded, "Give me some time, I c―!"

This time the surgeon interrupted with a middle finger. The heavy inked tattoos on his fingers spelling out **DEATH**. "Don't tell me what the fuck to do."

Blood rushed into his veins, watching the hand reach for the door. "I can't let you do that." A deep voice that Law had known from years before as serious business. The second hesitation cost the surgeon, a gun pressed against his chest, digging into the unhygienic bloody cloth.

"Pull the trigger and it's over for that girl." Law carried an emotionless stare that didn't so much as flinch at the steel's contact. "You so much as threaten me again, and I call the cops and I pull the plug on that girl. As is, she is on life support."

The gun dropped on the ground the moment that last words were uttered. As the steel crashed against the stained tiles, so too did a pair of weary knees. "I'm begging you. Don't …" The most wanted and powerful man in the city begged with his head down on the dirty ground, hands stretched far in front of him. "Please help me … I will do anything to get more money. Anything." Tears escaped as Luffy couldn't help but wail, sucking in his pride he cried, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

The doctor stared down at him the entire time. The same unflinching gaze that didn't so much as care at the sight of death, studied the man that had lost everything dear to him. Tears smeared the dead blood stained tiles, producing a liquefied mess. "Strawhat-ya."

Luffy raised his head a little, the hat had shielded bloodshot eyes from view. "Please …" his head went back on the ground, arms stretched out a little further.

"I know you can get the money, Strawhat-ya. You and I both know what went down in the past. That's not what I am concerned about." The surgeon tapped his hand with his boot, "Look up." When the young man did as he told, Law said, "I just have one question for you, Strawhat-ya."

"What is it?" Luffy asked, wiping the tears from his cheeks, still maintaining his bow.

"What does she mean to you?" The question caused his homeless customer to pause, "You're willing to throw your life away for her? Why? You got her into an accident. Call the cops and move on. Why didn't you do that, Strawhat? From what I can gather, you are both just two poor bastards in the night." Shaking his head, the surgeon stared him in the eyes, "I would just hit the road and cut your loses, its not worth it."

"It's not that simple," the hat impaired his silent gaze from view, "I have nothing else." Raising up onto his exhausted feet imprinted in his old sanders, Luffy kept his stare glued on the blood-water below, "My life is gone. The second I step back into the light, everything is over. If I'm lucky, they will end it quick." A long silence ensued, "But her …" he lifted up his eyes, once filled with despair and sorrow, a hidden flame burned, lost years ago and retreated only recently. "She still has a shot at life." Looking back at the grimy ground, he said, "How can I leave someone who gave me another shot at life? Another chance at feeling human?" Stepping into the doorframe, the doctor budged out of the way. Luffy stared into the endless abyss, the ember losing its spark. "I couldn't have left her, you know. She was close to death, no hospitals in sight …" his hands trembled, "I ripped them apart." Luffy staring at them, half hidden in pure darkness and the other illuminated in dying fluorescent light. A deep inhale became labored as his fingers clenched, his whole arms shaking. "When I saw her. I saw her as the woman that saved me. A second later …" Another labored breath came out, tears stinging his eyes, "A second later, she got rammed by a truck against a wall. And I …" The young man turned towards the doctor's presence, who now was enveloped completely by the darkness of the room. "Well you know what happened …" Luffy's fingers rubbed past one another, gripping them together before he would lose his mind. Hearing a set of footsteps move past him, the young man followed, continuing his recollection. "So I ran. Not for me but for her. I robbed the nearest drugstore that's why I got the gun―"

"I know," the surgeon interrupted, listening the entire time up until that point. "Everything you told me has been reported on the news already." The light was much too faint, but a smirk grew on the apathetic man's lips, "Truth be told, everyone in this place besides me is scared shitless of you. Everyone thought you hit the road, and left town. Nobody thought a dead man would come back and wreak havoc once again." Stopping in his tracks, the surgeon shuffled his feet around, "Guess the media and the bullshit government are wrong afterall."

Luffy couldn't take it any longer, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly how the fucking world works, I don't have to explain it you."

"That's not what I meant." Shaking his head, Luffy's breath became labored, remembering his days in the military, "That it was wrong."

"You're as ignorant as ever." The surgeon walked past him once more, "If you don't believe me then see for yourself."

Luffy's footsteps never followed. "No …" grabbing onto his hat and bringing it to his chest, the homeless man said, "take me to the girl. I remember what happened years ago, I just didn't want to …"

"Believe it," the surgeon of death finished. Retracting his steps, Law beckoned him towards a place with faint light peering through. "Are you sure this is what you want, Strawhat-ya? I could just do remedial surgery to save her life. Hell. I can even take her to Central State Hospital ... for a fee of course."

"No …" his eyes followed the light coming through the thick drapery. "I will pay every penny of it otherwise she would have to pay dearly for something I caused." Luffy watched as the curtain moved, blocking what would probably be dry blood stained tiles from view. "No doctor on this side of the Grand Line would give me this kind of offer. I'll do anything to make sure she goes back to normal. Like how she was before she met me."

The surgeon grimaced at his unrealistic response, but understood that money made from the underground market was as good as any. "I don't think you understand what surgery is. She will never be as she was before. That's impossible. All I'm doing is putting the pieces back together. Of course if you got the money, then we can talk about remaking the past. But for now, it's your choice. Pulling the black drapery up, the doctor gazed back at the youth's half lit face. "What part of her will you save?"

"I'm going to save _her_. Not just a part of her," Luffy vowed. The fire in his eyes roared, seeing the uncaring gaze of the surgeon that he has no other choice but to depend on.

Opening the heavy curtain, Law said, "Now's your last chance." The surgeon disappeared into the room, the light dim once again.

"She… _was_ my last chance. And I …" the young man ceased his low whisper, eyes locking onto the invisible strawhat in his veiny hand. "I don't think it's right for me to see her after what I did to her.

A pair of hands clasped onto his shoulders. Luffy threw his arm back at the sudden intrusion. When he didn't make contact with anything, but the black and red fluorescent lights, he turned swiftly.

His fist fell to his sides, unclasping with empty hands. His eyes watered as his sense of reality faded.

"What has my little brother gotten himself into this time?" The voice unmistakable, and it's presence within the darkness undeniable.

"Ace …" Luffy breathed. His hands reached out, but felt nothing.

Stepping backwards and shaking his head, the invisible figure stopped him. "There's still a chance for you."

"Ace …" he said, this time his voice pained with tears welling up in his eyes. "Ace, why?"

"Make sure to take care of that girl, will yeah?" A wide grin that was both unafraid and loving shinned through the darkness.

"Ace you can't!" Luffy begged, reaching again like years ago in vain.

"Goodbye, Luffy!" Now the sandstorms of Alibasta turned into crappy fluorescent lights in an underground clinic.

The homeless man collapsed onto his well worn knees, realizing what had happened was not real. It was just a world where things were the way it should be. Not the one it ought to be. But just because the world is the way it is, doesn't mean it can't change. Nay. The only constant of life is change, and if change is all we need … then anything and everything is possible. A world of unimaginable proportions is entirely in the scope of reasonable existence. What thought not is actually! …

"I didn't have the time to tell you this, Luffy."

The young man gazed up from his puddle of tears, listening in disbelief, but a part of him waited with silent hope for more.

"Heroes … Heroes never die." With that, Luffy could sense his presence fading, knowing it would happen inevitably, but every part of him wanted to believe what happened was true. "They just go missing in action." The abrupt comment left a smile on his teary face. Even if it only was a couple more words he heard on that fateful day, Luffy was just glad to hear his brother's voice once again.

The surgeon had watched the whole ordeal, and his patience was wearing thin. "I don't have all fucking day, stop blabbering in the dark and get over here!"

Wiping away his tears with the side of his hand, Luffy jumped back on his feet like days of his former youth. "I've decided."

"I'm the captain of my life, and I am going to steer it where I want it to. I want her and there is no stopping me!" Slamming his foot onto the tile below, it shattered into a million pieces. "No one is going to get in between me and her!"

The surgeon just looked back into the darkness with a dull vacant stare. "No one cares. Also I'm adding that to your bill." A smirk appeared on his face, nodding back towards the drapery, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Not yet," rolling up his sleeves and placing his straw hat upon his head, Luffy said, "I've got business to attend to."

The surgeon of death's strained features couldn't be further from pleased. "What the fuck is more important than this? Are you trying to flake on me? I don't take lightly to people who break deals." Something _clicked_ just out of view. The end of a long sword came out of its sheath, though it didn't bother the homeless man in the least bit.

"It's business that will make you money. That's all you need to know."

The surgeon's brow lowered, "And what about the girl, why don't you see her?"

"I can't see her after what I did. I'm going to fix this…But when I do..." The young man brought the brim of the hat lower, turning away from the small dark room. "I don't want her to see me, and remember the pain I caused." Stepping out of view from the surgeon of death, the man with the strawhat spoke over his shoulder, "I'm out of time, but her time has just begun."

 _ **Are you afraid of me now?**_

Rain pelted the group standing in front of the drugstore recently robbed. Two sides opposed one another, nothing but the soaking rain and cracked concrete stood between them. A man with a tall white hat and a dapper pigeon on his shoulder stood in the front of the opposing side. "Police chief Smoker," the man in all white called towards the man in a black uniform opposite of him. "I heard you let that boy get away. Why didn't you dispense justice?"

"Justice has been served." Taking out his cigar, the chief let out a puff of smoke rising into the dreary night clouds. "It was done a long time ago." Pointing the cigar towards the men in black suits aside the man in white, Smoker asked, "What does the FBI and military have to do with this case? It's almost wrapped up. Get these troops out of my city."

"We are here because you failed to dispense absolute justice. This criminal has made a mockery of justice, and therefore deserves an immediate execution." Strolling through the darkness towards the group of disgruntled officers, the man in white continued, "You failed to capture him now and then. Tell me, why did you let that menace to society live years ago?"

The police chief didn't flinch at the proximity, instead puffing thick smoke into his superior's face. "I don't need to tell you anything. You already know what happened. That case was closed."

"And the case has been reopened. The FBI needs answers, and you need to comply with the supreme federal law." Stopping their death stare, the man in white gazed over the police chief's shoulder. "There she is, police captain Tashigi." Examining the peace officer, he said, "Before that criminal Strawhat began, you were a captain, Smoker, and she was a sergeant. You cracked open a massive case, and within two years you both jumped up the ladder." His furrowed stare loosed, a slight grin appeared. "But we recently received word that Strawhat didn't die. Which begs the obvious question. Why didn't the PD find him during that time? Why didn't you stop him before he was at large?"

"Strawhat was announced dead by you, the FBI, how the hell were we supposed to know?"

"You didn't answer my last question. Why didn't you dispense justice when you encountered him? After all, you and you're captain here were in charge of that case. You couldn't stop him in the past, and that criminal Strawhat went at large. You ended up stopping the criminal's organization when they were engaged in crossfire with a rival cartel. We shut down their operations, but one thing remains unanswered …" The man threw back his cape. "Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" The man in white stepped back, gazing over the rest of the officers with a dull condescending stare. "Give me a concrete answer otherwise I will put this city under martial law. After all, I got the president to order troops into the area."

Smoker gazed past the man before him, noticing the men in suits had doubled in numbers, most of them with a hand reaching for their sides. The chief looked around him and noticed the normally jovial faces of his officers go silent and dreary. A lot of them were former convicts given a second chance, and almost all of them changed their ways. Some had families, kids, and even a place to call home. He didn't like the reform to allow them into their ranks at first, and many officers left, but they had grown on him to a point where he could even call them family.

"Enough. Tell your men to stand down." Smoker yelled out across the pouring rain. "I will tell you what happened as long as you don't do anything to my officers!"

"They are just weak cowards and criminals. Why should I?" The man in white raised his hand, and those behind him advanced.

"Because I know what happened with CP-9 in Alabasta, Lucci."

The man's cool demeanor shattered as his eyes widened, his hand turned into a fist. "What the hell are you trying to get at?"

Smoker shrugged his shoulders, putting another Cuban cigar in his mouth. "I told one of my officers who isn't here what happened. I told him if an incident between us and the FBI happens today, he will leak everything."

Lucci's top hat almost fell over before putting it back in place. "Are you trying to destabilize the World Government, Smoker? Whatever lies you are trying to spread, we will seize you and everyone involved for obstruction of justice."

"You talk as though justice isn't corrupted. That those who are in power are justified. I don't like any of those rich bastards, but the job pays well." Smoker puffed with a grin, "So you want to know why I didn't kill Strawhat, I will tell you why."

 _ **Cause This is All We Know**_

 _ **AN: Hey! Its been about 2 months since I posted and a whole year for this fanfic :O I actually had this chapter ready to go for like a month, but never really found the motivation to post I guess. Idk I have been writing quite a few LuNa stories on my own, but I don't really feel like sharing them if that makes sense. Just little stories I can write, be happy about, and just file away :P I'm thinkin about posting the one-shots I have already written, but again I got stories to finish, and it bothers me that I haven't finished them already :(**_

 _ **Also...went camping, fell (don't want to talk about it cause its embarrassing lol) but basically, my writing hand, arm, and knee are still healing, school started and I got a writing class :D super awesome, I'm growing :O (close to 6'1), and a bunch of other cool jazz. For those of you who I didn't respond to, I've been busy and I apologize for not responding sooner. Those of you who know me know that I write LONG pms, so just give me some time and I will get back to you soon. If you liked the story or want me to concentrate on a particular story, just tell me. Bye!**_


	10. The Shadow

**You Never Know**

 _ **Chapter 10 The Shadow**_

 _ **Fire and Smoke**_

Thunder broke out across the cloudy sky. The rain didn't cease in its efforts to drown the Earth for its countless sins. Convoys of military troops patrolled the surrounding area. Police patrols, black SUVs, and hummers filled the normally quiet run down streets. Crackdowns on crime occurred, anyone outside curfew was detained and questioned for further answering. The threat of martial law had become a reality outside the presence of the two groups facing off.

A tank rolled past the Buggy's grocery store, causing the chainsmoker named Smoker to draw yet another cigar from his coat. "Why the hell are there tanks in my city?" Just as he asked the question, a reverberating wind picked up around them. Gazing up, a blinding light descended. Spinning blades and a massive metal helicopter soon landed on the ground next to them. "I spoke too soon." Glancing at the man in white, Smoker said, "I don't remember an FBI investigation requiring tanks and attack helicopters."

"It's extra precautions to prevent Strawhat from escaping his overdue punishment. Justice has to dispense itself." Glancing over at the ballistic helicopter Lucci pointed towards it, "This man will burn the city down trying to find Strawhat. Negotiate with me and I will get rid of the military's presence."

Smoker didn't move his eyes from his adversary "And if I decline?"

"Then you and this city will face absolute justice from the highest ranking personnel in the military, five star admiral Akainu."

Smoker bit down hard, almost snapping the cigars in two. "Red Dog…" he muttered, behind the cloud of smoke. "I'll tell you everything I know."

The man in white smirked. Turning towards the chopper, he shook his head waving the death bird away. Starting up soon after landing, the helicopter rose into the air, this time two other helicopters escorted the vehicle, flying alongside it as they disappeared into the thunderous rain. "It's a shame that you call yourself a man of the law, yet you are not willing to enforce justice on criminals that deserve it."

Smoker tossed the bent and broken cigars away. "One must interpret the law before acting upon it."

"Never question the law, it is truly right and just."

"Only a foul would believe that."

"Those that maintain order must."

"And if justice is injustice, what is the point in fighting for an unjust cause?"

"Silence!" Lucci yelled, "Answer my question! What do you know about Strawhat? Why didn't you kill him?"

"Since you _spared_ the people of this city," he said while rolling his eyes, "I suppose I should start from the beginning … but first let's move this inside. It's pouring."

 _ **Afraid of the Dark**_

In the comfort of his Police Department, Smoker examined the federal officials packed into his office. Taking out a Cuban cigar from his drawer, Smoker told his end of the story. "Our investigation started two years ago, when Strawhat was still active in the military. After the successful killing of the terrorist leader Marshal D. Teach, "Monkey" D. Luffy, was given an honorable discharge. Sources conflict as to why that was the case. Official reporting from the military said that when Strawhat's squad battalion leader, Portgas D. Ace, died Strawhat suffered a breakdown, followed by violent insanity, resulting in an honorable discharge the day after the killing of Marshal D. Teach. Of course military secrets are kept tight shut, especially when it comes to special ops. We tried getting testimonies from the military, but they denied any involvement, saying they were exempt from interrogation. We did end up getting information from someone within the military close to Strawhat. First private Coby, the name of the soldier that debriefed us of Strawhat's time in the military. Coby told Tashigi that Strawhat had saved his life years before. Inspired by Strawhat, Coby joined the Marines. Coby suggested that the militaries report was inaccurate. He went to see Strawhat on the day of his departure, Coby described Strawhat as someone in grief, not crazy and deranged as the military had said. The private didn't want to speak further for his safety, but he said that there was some sort of cover up. The commander overlooking operations in Alabasta didn't file the report ..."

"Enough with the conspiracies! That traitor should face military execution by gun squad for betraying his country! I don't want to hear testimony from some traitor. This is irrelevant."

 _War ready soldiers patrolled the streets, decked out with fully automatic rifles and bullet proof armor head to toe. They worked their way through each block, breaking into building and businesses that had any sign of refuge. Dogs barked at the intruders and women screamed for their lives, clinging to their children as soldiers tore through their belongings. Glass shattered, tables broke, walls destroyed. From the eyes of those that fought not long ago, it seemed like Alabasta had repeated itself. This time the conflict waged on in their homes, not thousands of miles away._

"Coby's report is relevant. We couldn't rely on government intel, so we had to gain information from people around Strawhat. None of the remaining members of Strawhat's group existed according to the government. They were either marked dead or fighting in covert warfare halfway around the world. With nothing to work with, we attempted to find anyone who interacted with Strawhat and greeted him when he came back from the war."

 _The wind rose in tempest, throwing about the trash lining the broken down slum. Bolts of lightning struck the dark night, thunder following soon after. No one dared enter the night of broken glass, lest thee face those who proclaim to protect them._

"There was one instance between Strawhat and a red headed woman coming back from a business flight in Alabasta. Sources conclude that it was a chance encounter. That the conversation didn't hold any meaning, that they were just passing strangers. Tashigi suggested that the young woman could be the same girl reported in the incidence today, but the coincidence has been thrown out the window considering they hadn't had any recorded conversations since."

"How are you so sure about that, Smoker? What if that redhead was part of his criminal organization? To let a potential criminal go would be dishonorable. If one is to exert justice, one must have no mercy. There are no innocent when it comes to breaking the law."

 _A shadow hulked its way between narrow avenues. Lights peaked within the dark alleyways, inches deep in the sudden flooding rain. Old street lights disappeared between each brick building. Nothing could be seen but the light at the end of the alleyway, only to be plunged back into darkness a second later. Every shadow on the night moved precisely, every calculation natural. Nothing but the void of light existed outside the rundown houses._

"Believe me she has nothing to do with him. After all I had surveillance on Strawhat 24/7 when he rose into power."

"And you did a horrible job of stopping him."

 _All that could be discerned was the moon overhead, a faint illumination descended, but never enough to brace the shadow. When soldier inspected the void for sudden movements, all they see were old cardboard boxes and trash floating into the streets. Occasionally, a homeless person would be found in the blinding circles. The homeless ignored the commotion and flashing lights. They drunk from their sweet liquor bottles, figuring they would suffer either way. Some were beaten, others taken, but few enjoyed the dreary nights unabated. Comforted by the vicious sea wind, rain drenching their poultry attire. Nothing existed past their next meal, holding onto hope in a society that simply did not care. Care they may, but never enough._

Taking a puff of his smoke, the police chief glanced at the others in the room. Nothing a single word. "Sources concluded that Strawhat had nobody to return to. His mother had died giving birth to him, and his father left before he could even crawl. No other existing relatives were around. Strawhat was supposed to die, but everyone knows that he has an absurd amount of luck. Like Romulus and Remus, a wolf stumbled upon him in the form of Portgas D. Ace, Strawhat's deceased commanding officer. Turns out that most of Strawhat's squad grew up with him, and later joined Strawhat when he created his syndicate. We didn't learn this association until much later. The government and military covered this up like a grave."

"Talking about government actions are strictly classified. If a corrupt police officer like you had top secret government intel, you would have leaked information to Strawhat."

"Are you trying to call me corrupt, or are you trying to cover up the government's blemishes, Lucci?"

 _Soon the streets changed, once broken and brittle now paved and smooth. Lights once broken and dim now bright and stainless. Buildings stout and brick, turned tall and concrete. A whole new world dawned on the other side of the freeway. A tale of two cities if ever a tragedy. Even now the presence of the military and police diminished, lukewarm at best. The wind blew with less vigor, but its power undoubted. The rain flowed down the paved paths, leading towards the freeway underpass. The shadow passed between the clean concrete structures: litter and graffiti cleaned, greenery arose, and alleyways paved and well lit. The shadow's presence grew closer towards the incident that had occurred earlier that night. The concrete jungle soon became an occupied colony for its foreign invaders. The military, FBI, and media claimed its share, the line between flashing police lights and cameras was all but blurred. As the shadow wandered, it stopped at the headway of light from afar._

Smoker grinned seeing the deep scowl on his interrogator's face, and the agents standing around with similar displeasure. "Strawhat had literally nothing but a paycheck from the military and fight money leftover from his MMA tournament. What bothers me is Strawhat's decision to join the military after going undefeated in all his ranked matches. Some say the fight with that hotshot Doflamingo was rigged, personally I don't care. He never went back into fighting, and as far as we know did nothing of importance for the next six months after serving in the war. We tried getting a hold of Strawhat's spendings during that time, but he was still classified homeless under city papers, and hid his stash of cash like a hermit. Secretive as he was, we found out something very interesting."

"Is this information you attempted to hide from us, Smoker? Why didn't you inform the government? I was right about you then as I am now. By the end of this case, I guarantee that you will face justice before the law. Have a taste of absolute justice for your rogue operations."

 _Alleyways, once empty places for seclusion, began bustling at the seams. The dormitory silence of the windows above, released vibrant life and light. The shadow stopped such madness, soon even the most devoid of chatter shut their windows from the boisterous commotion coming from the now famous street. As the flashing sirens grew in frequency, the visible crowd grew in turn. The shadow lumbered forth in the darkness, hidden behind the veil with which humanity could never comprehend. Soon the shadow bordered the source of light―and a source of pain for others. It crossed through the poultry defense of yellow tape, the shadow disappearing from sight under the scornful light. Government agents and officers packed the narrow street. Everything for a quarter mile was quarantined and questioned. The shabby neighborhood, an eyesore on this side of the city, soon felt the brunt of government intervention. Nothing could escape the manhunt the government desired. Behind the plethora of armed government agents, the totalled white van remained on site. Four dead bodies lay stone cold on the pavement, left in a mangled mess. At last, blood sprayed across the shattered brick wall. The shadow stood behind them all, the agents, the officers and their sirens, the windowless van, the dead bodies, and the hole in the wall..._

"We shared everything we got, we just dug a little deeper after the FBI said Strawhat had died." Smoker grinned at his mockery, seeming the continued disdain plastered on each of the agent's faces. "After Strawhat's syndicate got into a firefight with a rival cartel, the Beasts, we arrived at Strawhat's manner right after. Searching through Strawhat's belongings during our initial investigations, we found proof of purchase and later selling of a nonprofit called _Mikan Co_."

"The company deals with feeding the poor and homeless around the world. Although the purchase didn't seem all that surprising, considering cartels and terrorist groups use them to smuggle money for tax and laundering reasons, Strawhat purchased the majority of the company's stock right _after_ he got back from the war. Meaning he had some sort of intentions to use this company prior to his criminal activity. Tashigi did the number crunching and found that the nonprofit did incredibly well financially. Turns out that right before shit hit the fan, Strawhat sold the company to someone close to him for a single beri. When we looked up the new owner of the company, we found out the associate was a widow named Makino. Our investigations concluded she had nothing to do with Strawhat criminally. We couldn't pin her on anything considering she had no criminal record and was raising a newborn baby alone." Smoker took a long puff, "Besides purchasing the company, Strawhat didn't really do anything significant. That is...until the funeral happened."

 _Beneath the steady drawl of sirens and reporter's clammering for views, the shadow reappeared. From darkness rose an uncontrollable rage that took the shape of a wicked flame dancing about a scarlet orb. Soon everything turned pitch black, all but the gloomy dull moon packed behind the endless rain. Panic broke loose at the sudden lose of blinding light. Within an instant, the ember-like-crystal restricting the darkness, splintering off into innumerable directions. The prison that held the oblivion within vanished, from it the sins and wickedness of mankind sprung. On the verge of collapse, the shadow consumed the malevolent corruption. No light could escape the black hole soon upon it._

"We received word that the military had hosted a small funeral in honor of Portgas D. Ace, for his leadership in special operations and the takedown of Marshal D. Teach. Coby, who left the military after Strawhat's discharge, told him that Ace was having a funeral in the city. Strawhat was apparently never notified by the military. The day the funeral occurred, Strawhat shows up in his old military briefs to the funeral place. When Strawhat gets there he is barred entry. The room is full of politicians and high ranking military officials, none of which he could recognize from the war in Alabasta. Strawhat pleads with them, saying that he fought alongside Portgas D. Ace, that he was his brother. No matter what he said they refused his entrance. When Strawhat realized that all hope was lost, he asked if he could at least look at the face of his brother. The lieutenant overlooking CP-9's squadron, Spandam, told Strawhat to get lost." Smoker puffed with a grin, seeing the death glare of his interviewer. "Spandam told Strawhat that Portgas D. Ace was a coward, that he got in the way of CP-9's mission to eliminate Marshal D. Teach."

Lucci slammed his hands the table in front of him, "You have absolutely no proof that Spandam said such things!" Rising to his feet, the man in all white said, "Are you going to take the word of a war hero over that of a criminal who betrayed his country?"

 _Nothing could stop the darkness as it crossed city. All that lived cowered in fear with the shadow's encroaching presence, no longer hidden in its invisible veil. Flashing lanterns soon flickered off as all remaining lights dimmed to nothingness as the darkness drew. No car drove down the worn down road when the shadow arrived. The lightning ceased its roaring, and the thunder retreated. The only sound that could be discerned was the rain pelting the concrete, as though to escape from something._

"We have confirmation that Spandam said that because no one provided testimony contrary to central command except for Vice Admiral Garp―the only dissenting view. Garp was the only high ranking commander defending Strawhat and Ace's actions during the war. A week after the funeral, Garp received an honorable discharge and Strawhat's battalion got disbanded indefinitely. Strawhat's denial from his brother's funeral proved to be the catalyst for change. Strawhat went mad with rage there and then. No one could restrain him as he fought countless high ranking officers on his way to the alter. Strawhat almost made it too, but Akainu finished him off."

Lucci snarled, "Strawhat couldn't make it past the front door. Our superior tactics and numbers were overwhelming as that lunatic Strawhat attempted to murder top ranking military officers, important politicians, and diplomats. His actions were barbaric, and deserving of death on the spot for challenging _true_ justice."

 _Some street thugs claimed that they didn't fear the night after what had occurred, bolstering their street cred by entering the street without a care in the world. The shadow approached these naive hooligans, those that could recognize the darkness froze in place. Scream as the ignorant might, the shadow consumed all that knew. Bodies lay scattered about, drenched in the water that made sudden rise. When a group of deviants challenged the shadow in the night, those bearing a familiar gang tattoo on their right shoulder, the darkness let it consume itself. Police cars rushed towards the scene at the sound of agonizing pain, not far from the original incident. The shadow left without a trace, a moment later flashing lights arrived in the middle of the bleak scene._

"True justice." Smoker rolled his eyes, "thank God you aren't the one making the laws." He glanced at his watch noticing the time. "After Strawhat's arrest, he was sent to a military trial. Strawhat's luck landed him an entire army of military personnel willing to defend him to the death at court. Before long, Strawhat's heroic triumphs abroad outweighed the skirmish at the church, and Strawhat's charges were dropped. But the caveat to this was that the government would monitor him at all times. That's where we came in. We had the responsibility of watching his every single move. If the kid f'd up, we were supposed to book him.

"But you never did. Instead you sat complacently with that captain of yours, while the largest criminal organization in the city sprouts out underneath your nose in as little as six months. In six months a 19 year old is able to create an empire, becoming a direct threat to the countries stability. Yet you insist that you fight "for the people" of the city. I'm convinced that you and everyone under you works for Strawhat. Its physically impossible for a group to grow out of proportions like that in such a small period of time. Tell me how is that possible, Smoker? The police officer in charge of stopping that criminal."

"So you want to know how Strawhat goes from crying at church to being the leader of the most powerful crime syndicate in the city, let alone the grand line in under six months? Without a doubt it has everything to do with who Strawhat is. At the core of things, Strawhat cares deeply for those he considers friends. He built an empire upon the sheer will to help his friends." Smoker took one last gray breath, putting out the cigar in his tray before tossing it away. "We both know how Strawhat made his money, so I don't need to explain that you. What I can tell you is why I didn't kill Strawhat after my first encounter …" Grabbing a cigar from inside his jacket, Smoker began lighting it before saying, "On second thought I will tell you tomorrow. My men need some rest, they've been on the beat all day." Getting up, Smoker put the unlit cigar down.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Lucci flipped over the table in a fit of fury. "I order you to continue or else face federal arrest and imprisonment―!"

Just then the door slammed open. Police captain Tashigi panting in the doorway as she yelled, "Police chief Smoker! … You need to see this!" Tashigi extended her phone trying to catch her breath.

Smoker got up, putting the lighter up to the new cigar. "What is it?" he asked, as he read headline on the article. The lighter dropped out of his hands and onto the floor. "Strawhat …"

 _ **Nobody**_

The shadow traversed the city thereafter, nothing could stop the darkness as its presence grew closer towards the city's downtown. The shadow bulked, placing polished black shoes onto the wet ground. From eternal darkness stood a man in all black―all except for a rolled up red dress shirt, hiding the stains of passing blood. The man with no place to call home overlooked his destination.

In front of him, a large complex stood with flashing neon lights in each of the many tinted windows. A huge line of night owls stood outside in the pouring rain, waiting for a chance to get inside. A gigantic bouncer sat in front of the clubs entrance, examining the ladies before giving yah or nah, making the guys and couples wait in the pouring rain. The building didn't stop at the ground floor, instead it rose upwards into the sky, towering over all the nearby night clubs on the busy youthful street. The music thumped its way into his ears and chest as he neared from across the street. Brushing past the people in line, the well dressed homeless man made his way towards the alleyway adjacent to the club.

The massive bouncer caught sight of him, "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

Never looking back, "I've got business with your boss." The bouncer checked him out from head to toe, "Alright hotshot. You need me to show you to him?"

"No. I've been here plenty of times, just open the door."

Going through a small set of keys, the huge guy asked, "Are you a friend of the boss or something?"

"Business partners. Strictly business." When the door unlocked, the homeless man grabbed him by the shoulder, "Keep the door unlocked. This meeting is going to be short."

Not having a clue as to what was going on, the bouncer shrugged and walked away. After watching him go back to his post, the young man slipped inside. The room, like the night was pitch black. Except unlike outside where the lights were only flashing red and blue, in here they were exuberant epileptic flashing colors. Strolling inside, he could tell without looking far ahead in any direction that the place covered a considerable area. The blinding strobe lights made his surroundings difficult to distinguish. He began walking aimlessly, finding himself smack dab in the middle of a dance floor.

The place was packed to the brim, strangers grinding up against one another slowly giving into the rhythm of the music and alcohol. Glancing at the ground blocked by the dancing strangers, the tiles changed color to the tempo of the music. Tilting his head back, he could see through a glass ceiling of the same design, the lights above were of a mellow darker color, but soon the mirror turned pitch black. Making his way through the club, woman threw themselves onto the dapper gentleman, surprisingly attractive in more formal attire. Though they didn't recognize him just like everyone else, blinded by the darkness, exuberant lights, and many drinks. Others offered his ecstasy and harder drugs, all of which he waved away, keeping his eyes vigilant. Soon a backroom became distinguishable, much darker than the club floor and adjacent bars. A set of poles with velvet lines blocked his way. A massive humanoid came out from inside the drapery.

Flipping through a clipboard full of papers, "Name?"

"I've got business with your boss."

"Name?" This time putting the clipboard down.

"I can't hear you all that well. Mind if I step inside so I can hear your question again?"

Seeing the man much smaller than him ask a genuine question, he let him through. "My name is," rolling up his cuffs the homeless man grinned, "Strawhat." A body lay on the ground, the slamming of the large man's skull against concrete didn't breach the clubs uptempo atmosphere. A huge cheer could be heard through the drapery, the song genre changing from pop to EDM. The song Into the Night by Nero, came on blaring plast the concrete walls. Fixing his tie, Luffy made his way through the pitch black hallway, several rooms for VIPs came into view. Many of them occupied with prostitutes and strippers, dancing for their wealthy patrons. Making his way all the way down the hall, a faint light led him towards some narrow metal stairs.

Climbing up the flight of stairs, the entire dance floor could be seen from a balcony in front of him. The second floor also had a significant populus, though this group had obvious signs of wealth. Standing over the balcony, the homeless man studied the epileptic dance floor. Nothing out of the ordinary indicated what he was here for. Searching the floor he found himself on, he could tell that nothing good could be found if he stayed a second longer. A group of huge body guards made their way through the crowd. When they got to the balcony, nobody suspicious could be seen. Walking up the next set of stairs, they appeared darker and wider than the ones from before.

When the youth reached the top of the spiral staircase, he found himself in a deep black and velvet room. The floors appeared to get smaller and smaller as they went upwards, but the general feel of a luxurious club felt increasingly more apparent. On this particular floor, instead of the guest dancing to the rhythm of the music, professionals danced on poles and on sugardaddies laps. No one seemed to take heed of him, the rich too mesmerized with the women in front of them, the workers and prostitutes ignored him for his lack of cash. When he reached the end of the strip club, a steel door blocked the way. Using the keys that he stole from the bouncer, the homeless man snuck inside, walking up a set of well lit concrete stairs. The barren stairs led towards a luxurious gold lined elevator, stationed just above the dance floors. Waiting for the elevator to appear, Luffy could hear people screaming and yelling from down below. Heavy footsteps ran up the stairs as the homeless man flashed out of view.

When the elevator neared the last floor on the line, the young man ripped open the button panel, breaking them apart in all sorts of ways. A ding came on, signifying his eventual stop and to others his arrival. Strolling out of the elevator, nothing could be seen in the pitch black huge corridor. Only the glass panels above and below him had any source of light. Looking upwards, the ceiling was made of the same material, except no light came from it. A glance downwards revealed the glass flooring design continued all the way to the bottom. Standing over the glass, the youth could see that the clubgoers didn't leave nor heard the commotion on the upper floors.

Stepping around the glass floor, the homeless man walked over and looked out one of the many tinted windows. They revealed the surrounding city through expensive stained glass. On one side of the city huge monolithic buildings soared into the sky. New highways intertwined, and off in the distance suburban homes and mansions sat upon hills overlooking the city. Walking back around, he checked to see if the elevator moved, instead it sputtered in its broken state. On the other side of the building, the youth spotted other large buildings, but not as high nor as numerous. The slums reached out towards the sea at the bottom of the hill. The sight of clear poverty took up the greater part of his view. The encroaching rain and storm clouds made anything that low indistinguishable. Gazing past the lowlands and into the sea, he could see the monstrous waves conjuring up for the ocean's wrath. He clenched his tired fist, contemplating shattering the window, seeing the lowlands impending doom. "What will happen to her? Will the waves reach her? I need to finish up business here quickly. I gotta get back to her in time."

Just then a group of massive guards stomped into the pitch black room. "The target is on this floor, shoot to kill!" Machine guns got drawn out of black tuxedo's hidden in the dark.

"Wait." One of the invisible armed men said, "I think this is the same guy that's been killing our men on the street. Let's make him suffer." The monstrous men grinned back at him, putting away their guns for shivs and knives.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." They couldn't see anything but the glass flooring that only covered a fraction of the area. "You think you can fuck with us and try getting away with it?" They took turns harassing the shadow hidden somewhere in the darkness. Some stabbing outwards at random times at the hint of any movement as they encroached. "Come out you coward! Do you know who the fuck you are messing with!" One of them reached the elevator, "The fucker jammed the elevator! Who does he think he is? That guy is screwed when the boss sees this!" They laughed in agreement, though the laughter discontinued. The little light coming from within the elevator, showed the death of their comrade.

"Who do you think I am?" the shadow said.

The guards paused, reaching for their weapons. "Don't shot him!" The leader of the guards said from across the entire room. "Make him pay!" They got back their senses, screaming as they ran towards the dark presence near the elevator.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am," the shadow emerged from the darkness onto the stainless glass floor. "Dead men call me, Strawhat."

Their former confidence vanished as the slaughter began. The group soon dwindled down to nothingness, as they pleaded for their lives in the dark. But the darkness took no prisoners, ending the lives of those that no longer deserved it. The shadow walked across the blooded dark floor into the light. The tiles soon turned from fleeting blue to flashing purple and green, the genre changed. Under Control by Calvin Harris & Alesso came on. In an instant the homeless man traversed the entire glass floor, reaching into the darkness for the guard. "Why did you let your men die?"

"Because I know what happened," stepping out of the shadow himself, the huge bodyguard said, "I'm sorry, Strawhat."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." Fist drenched in blood, clenched once more. "You are involved in this."

"No," the bodyguard said, "After you went underground, we tried looking for you. We tried everything, but you just vanished."

"And why did you try looking for me?"

"Because I wanted to say that I was sorry. That I couldn't save Brook in time. That I couldn't save everyone. That I failed you." The massive guard threw himself onto the glass floor, bowing as low as he could, "Strawhat, please forgive me!"

"No." The homeless man said. Coming out the darkness, he stood before the pleading man, fist at the ready. "They are all dead. You are dead. No one that matters to me back then is still alive. You almost killed the only thing that matters to me now. I can't keep you around. I have business to attend to."

"There is much you do not know. Just trust me! Everyone is still alive. I had to infiltrate this group for reasons you don't know, nor need to know right now. All I know is that you must leave, they called the cops already, the military is going to be on the roof any second. Leave while you still can."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I should have helped you as soon as I saw you on the news." Slamming his hands on the glass, he pleaded, "Please forgive me!"

"Jinbe…" the young man whispered, "I will forgive you."

"Thank you," the massive man said, his head finally rising up to face his former friend. "I know there is nothing stopping you. Just meet me here when you are done, we have to leave immediately.

 _ **All That Remains Disappears**_

The homeless man shook his head, disappearing back into the shadows. A few seconds later, he traversed a grand set of wooden stairs, leading towards an even more exuberant floor. Exotic wood paneling, painting, and gold framed the entire upper part of the building. Directly in front of him a massive door sketched in ivory and silver displayed scenes of vicious animals in a state of constant war. Though as the youth emerged onto the top floor, the lights soon went dim and the door vanished from view.

"Shashashasha!" The monolithic door creaked open. The dance floor glass revealed a vibrant light from all the way at the bottom. Nothing appeared to occupy the room except for a wooden desk and a lone massive creature too far to discern. "Well if it isn't the puny human trying to get in my way." Standing out of the luxury leather chair, the humanoid stood at least twice as high as him. "Why did you come? To have a premature death?"

"I've got a business proposal. Give me all the money you have and die."

"Shashashasha!" The massive creature laughed. "Such arrogant words for a tiny human! You are inferior to me in every way!" The fishman gloated, "Though you managed to get past my men, which means ..." His muscles and veins bulged outwards as he lunged across glass floor, "I will kill you!"

"No." The man within the shadow said, strolling towards his foe, back into the light, "I know you." A smirk crossed his face, "Your name is Arlong, isn't it?"

"How inherently inferior are you not to know my name?" The huge menace stopped his mainiac sprint and chuckled, "Who do you think you are?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is that you hurt my friend, and for that you must perish."

"Are you talking about that redhead bitch? My inferior subordinates said she was quiet the specimen! They tried bringing her back to me as gift, but as inferior beings go, the driver fucked up and hit her instead. Even before the accident, they could never have their way with her. All because of that damned Strawhat! That bitch deserves getting hit by that van, it's the least that could happen for getting my men killed!"

"What did you say?" Even in the vibrant club lights, a certain darkness awoke.

"You heard me! That bitch deserved getting hit by the car! My men should have rap―!"

A jaw breaking punch went all the way across his face, sending the giant flying into the expensive ebony furniture. Adjusting his now broken nose back in place, the giant gazed up from his broken seated position, "Who the hell are you?"

"You know who I am. You knew me as Strawhat."

Arlong's eyes widened as his body froze in place. Though this petrification soon ended, rising back onto his feet with a fake grin, "You can't be Strawhat! Strawhat ran away like a little bitch after I manhandled Shanks! Shashasha! And where is your prized possession you always have with you? You are not Strawhat!"

"You're wrong. You didn't kill Shanks, you surrounded a family owned bar Shank's and his wife owned. Shanks sacrificed himself so his family and friends wouldn't get killed. If anything …" Strawhat slammed his foot into the glass, "You're the coward!"

"An inferior being calling me a coward? I will rip your head off!" Arlong got up in a fit of rage, snatching up his massive blade from the wall. Rushing towards the homeless man like a psychopath, he swung the blade around, creating massive punctures and cracks everywhere. "Die you inferior being! It's impossible for you to win! Just die!"

"You are right about one thing," the blade rose into the air, striking downwards with the full force of a shark. "I'm not Strawhat. I'm Monkey D. Luffy." The blade moved a centimeter under his eye, cutting him just beneath it. Moving at the speed of the slashing blade, Luffy moved around him in one fluid motion, enough for the tempo of music bellow to change. Black Skinhead by Kanye West came on. "You hurt _her_. You have no right to exist."

"What?" Arlong yelled, attempting to swing over his shoulder going for the decapitation. But it was too late. With one hand on the back of his head, Luffy slammed Goliath into the glass bellow. The flooring cracked in a thousand directions. The ground shook, becoming unstable with each passing second. "I will destroy everything, that ever hurt her."

"I will get my men to hunt her down! Do you hear me! They will have their way with her! I will destroy everything you love you worthless human!" Arlong tried yelling in his pool of blood, dripping into the floor below.

A single foot rose into the air. "NO ONE WILL EVER HURT HER!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. In one fluid swing, the glass and his skull felt the absolute breaking point. The floor evaporated in an instant. The two of them fell an entire floor, shattering the next one on impact. The ground broke once more, this time, the homeless man didn't feel weightless free fall. On the side, Jinbe held him over the broken ceiling, dragging him in with a frown. "The cops and the FBI will be here any minute. They will not be happy about this." Peaking over the side, Arlong fell through every single glass floor, creating a massive bloody crater at the very bottom, the body barely distinguishable from the top. "We must hurry! There is a secret exit used in cases like this! Follow me if you want to live!"

Luffy did as he said, glancing out the window he saw what Jinbe was talking about. Helicopters roamed across the sky towards them from the slums, a jet flew by the side of the building. "Run!" they sprinted and hopped down a flight of secret stairs, hidden in the darkness.

"Where are the others?" he had to ask.

"Now is not the time! You have to leave! Quickly in here!"

Following the sound of his voice, Luffy emerged in a garage, the looks of which must have been well underground. "They will be here any minute. Take this!" Jinbe ran over to a piece of drapery, revealing a red luxury motorcycle. "It's the only thing fast enough and narrow enough to help you escape in time!"

"What about you, Jinbe?"

"Don't worry about me. I can buy myself sometime. You cannot. The government wants you dead, do you hear me? Don't ride directly to the blackmarket, go around towards the mansions out of the city, and loop all the way back around. This is the only the only way!"

"How did you know I would go to the blackmarket? And I can't afford to not go back now, she needs me!"

"I know you would go to the black market, because it's you, Luffy! Besides you will get caught if you return now! By tomorrow, the military will triple its presence in the city! A whole _legion_ will be here! Get the hell out of the city if you know what's good for you!"

"I won't! I need to see her! Besides I need to get her money ..."

"Money won't be an issue." Beneath his large coat, Jinbe revealed a sizable briefcase. "This is packed with cash. I don't know how much you need, or when we can get in contact again. The military and FBI are wiretapping every frequency, but if you really need money …" Jinbe handed him a piece of paper, which Luffy crumbled into his pocket. "I think they will take you in, they are as corrupt as ever. The government always turns a blind eye to them."

"Thank you, Jinbe. I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he began to get teary eyed.

"Don't worry about it. You just couldn't believe I was alive. We all are alive. Trust me."

"Thank you," Luffy said once again, this time with tears breaking through. "I will try to do as you say!" Luffy's happy grin turned for the worse, "but the storm …"

"If you're worried the black market will flood, I doubt it. But if you want, I will send someone just in case." Luffy shook his head, and Jinbe grinned. "Take heist, the Marines are just above us!" he joked.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy couldn't help but laugh, "See yeah Jinbe! Please help her if you can!" Hoping on the motorcycle, he stored the briefcase to the side of the engine.

"Of course Captain!" Jinbe bowed in respect. Pushing the garage door button, the exit slid open. Immediately water flowed into the room. "Go! She is waiting for you!"

The engine roared to life, sliding onto the slippery pavement above. Seeing the hill that led upwards towards the northern side of the city, and the hill that led towards the slums, Luffy drove with a head full of steam.

 _ **Under Control**_

 _ **AN: This chapter should answer most of your questions for this fanfic thus far. Also this story is about 60% finished more or less...have a nice day! :)**_


End file.
